Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius
by battleboys2
Summary: Daniel is a Keldian who has suffered through life by himself. Human's hate him and he hates humans too at that. Just when he thought life wasn't going to change. Blaze and the others changed his life forever, but what about his dark side? And get ready for the new comer's, folks. (Some you may know) Sorry for the short and bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius: The beginning.

* * *

Tim says "Finally! A Sonic Fanfic! XD"

David says "Yeah. You've been begging for this story to start and you finally ticked BATTLEBOYS2 off."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "(Growls) I hope your happy i'm doing this now, Tim. (Sighs) :("

Tim says "I am."

BATTEBOYS2 says "Oh yes. Guys, Dennis will not be here. We aren't replacing him either. But without further ado... Here's Daniel, The main protagonist of this story."

Daniel says "Hi."

Tim says "He a Hedgehog."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "No, He's a Keldian.

Tim says "HA! And-"

David says "Let's just get on with the BEGINNING!"

(Note: This is how it all started. It's not really a part of the story, but how it began.)

* * *

Luther's P.O.V.

Hello everyone. you maybe wondering who i am. My name is Luther West, (Just Luther if you please) The Creator of the Keldians. A Robot Race. My Brother Onix East (Just Onix) is also the Creator. We worked together at first until we went are separate paths. We learned to make robots and other things from our Father. Here is how it Began.

* * *

- A few years back. age: 8 -

Me and Onix watched as Father made something "Wonderful". We came out of our hiding place and walked up to Dad.

Luther says "WOW! That looks awesome, Dad! I wanna learn to make stuff like you one day."

Onix says "... Me too."

Onix is a bit quiet at times, but isn't shy to open up to people.

Dad says "I could teach you today if you like."

Me and Onix says "YAY!"

We were so excited to invent stuff with Dad. He taught us Everything he knew about Inventing. Altough we were best at making robots and stuck to that. A few years later, Me and onix Decided to make a time machine. We went to junkyards a lot and everything we needed to make the machine. After about two months we finished it.

Luther says "We finally finished it, Onix!"

Onix says "Yeah. (wipes his head and sighs) Let's test it."

We turned on the time machine and threw a robot dog i made. It took a minute until it came back with something we never thought we'd see. It was some sort of orb (It look like the map from "Treasure Planet") that was glowing a Blue light. We then went trough and found out that we were in the future. We gasped at everything around us. (It was like being in "Meet the Robinsons")

Onix says "This is so amazing!"

Luther says "I know! Hey, I wonder what we'll find here."

I Then started to walk off when Onix grabbed my shoulder.

Onix says "Wait a minute. I found something."

In Onix's hands was a robotic arm. (Looks like the snag machine in "Pokemon XD") We found out that we were standing on a robot that hasn't been used in a long time. We then started to look for a Scrapyard or something and came back Three hours later. Me and Onix went to the future and back for more stuff almost every day, but started to work alone for our own reasons.

- Five years later. age: 18 -

Onix and i started working separately years ago and i haven't seen him since. I was working on a robot race that i didn't name yet. I Made about a good two Hundred of them. I thought about it for two days now and it's get nerve wrecking.

Luther says "(Sigh) What should i name them? ... Maybe... Lu-cas! No, that's horrible. Maybe...Maybe...Kel-Kel... (gasps) Keldians!"

I got out of my chair and fist bumped the air. I wondered what Onix was doing at the time and looked at a picture of me and him.

* * *

- At Onix's Lab. Age: 20 -

Onix's P.O.V.

I yelled in anger at the robots i made because i couldn't turn them on. I made Three hundred robots now, but none of them would come on.

Onix says "(Growls loudly) Why won't you all Activate!"

I heard a Buzzing sound behind me and turned around. the orb me and my brother found was glowing and buzzing, getting on my nerves. I walked over and picked it up. It had something written on it that i never noticed before.

Onix says "New World Order"?"

There was also a button on it too. How did i not notice this? I pushed the button and it started to shake madly in my hands! I couldn't let go of it, it was stuck in my hands! i felt my mind go blank and fell down, unconscious. I woke up an hour later feeling incredibly strange. I got up and started walking towards one of my favorite robot creations. I Glare at he's unmoving body in a tube and started chuckling madly. Pressing a few buttons, all of my robots activated and marched towards me like i was there ruler. No, wait a minute, I AM THERE RULER!

Onix says "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAA! EVERYONE! DESTROY ALL HUMANS, EXCEPT YOUR MASTER THAT IS. FOR OUR... KELDIAN ONLY WORLD!"

* * *

- Back At Luther's Lab -

Luther's P.O.V.

I went outside when someone told me to get out of town.

Police officer says "Sir, i'm going to ask you to get out of town."

Luther says "Why is that!"

I then saw cars be thrown in the air. With a few robots Wrecking hovac all over town.

Police officer says "Does that answer your question!? C'mon!"

He grabbed my arm and we took off. he let go of me to throw a grenade at a few robots, but failed. Though's robots looked familiar. While the officer was distracted, i ran back to the lab to activate my Keldians. The officer called out to me, but i ignored it.

- At the lab again -

I got to the main computer and activated all of my Keldians. They all walked up to me with questioning looks.

Luther says "Look, I know your all confused, but i need all of you to listen! I made you to protect people with your lives and-"

Keldian 1 says "Um, sorry to interrupt, sir but... Who are you?"

Luther says "I am Luther. Your creator. But any way, i need you all to go out there and stop these robots from destroying the city, please!"

They did as told and ran outside to try and stop this. As i ran into the living room of my house, the TV was on.

Luther says "I forgot to turn off the TV."

But then a news reporter came on screen.

Reporter says "Hello everyone, This is Angela Potter, live at Downtown Los Angeles, Watching a robot crisis that seem's to be going on all over town. the President has said that this is happening all over the globe right now and-"

I turned off the TV, knowing what she was going to say next. These robots... Why do they... I gasped at the thought of it. there is no way Onix could be doing this. There is just no way.

- Outside again -

I ran outside to try and get to Onix's lab. I got in my car and drove off. Getting through traffic was very hard and took a long time tell i finally got there. What i saw Scared me for life: My brother was behind this! I broke into his house and ran toward's his lab. When i got there, he wasn't there. I walked to his table looked through his file and found nothing on how to stop this. I fell to my knees in tears. I couldn't believe him. I just Couldn't. I then look at his Inventions and Tech. An idea popped in my head.

Luther says "Maybe i can make a Keldian that can stop this."

I got to work on making a Keldian. It took me 4 hours and he was almost finished. I then heard a big boom outside that shook everything around me. My new creation almost fell on me, but fell on the floor, unscratched. I got him back up on his stall when a injured man ran in here.

Man says "It's over! It's over..."

He almost fell to the ground when i caught him.

Luther says "Are you alright?"

I looked at my hand. It was covered in blood.

Man says "I found this... (Coughs) This at a clock tower. As soon as i pulled the switch it was with, all of the robots Deactivated. This must be the main (Coughs out some blood) switch... and this thing must be to activate the switch."

It was a miracle! This man saved everyone, but he was dieing.

Man says "I need you to keep these safe from everyone."

He slowly gave me a lever that was off and... that orb me and Onix found a long time ago.

Luther says "I promise to keep these safe. Just don't die! It will be okay! STAY WITH ME!"

He then Dead in my arms. Tears left my eyes and i sat there for a few minute until i put him down and walked in front of my new Keldian. He didn't have a core yet, so i gave him the orb as a core and put the switch in his stomach. With a few adjusment's, he was finished. I heard footsteps coming as... Daniel awoke. Yes... Daniel will be his name. He then started to speak.

Daniel says "Who-Who are you?"

Luther says "Hello Daniel. It is nice to see your awake, but you cannot stay."

Daniel says "What do you mean?"

Luther says "Look, I need you to run, NOW! You don't have much time."

Daniel says "But-"

Luther says "RUN!"

He looked scared, but he then ran off and i was face to face with officers. I was put in me custody because they thought that i was the one behind this. I will find Onix and find out the truth to why he did this.

* * *

- Back to the present -

And that's the end of my tale. But remember; That was only the Beginning. Right now, everyone is on a planet called Mobius. Where anamorphic animals called Mobians live. they were happy to let us stay with them. and also my Keldians. I guess you could say that this is the beginning of a wonderful adventure for Daniel. I just hope he's brave enough to face the dangers he'll have to face.

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "And that is done."

Tim says "WOW... Just...wow... (Starts clapping)"

David says "I know. (Claps too)"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Yep. (Bows) Thank you. Thank you very much."

Daniel says "So that's-"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Your still here!?"

Daniel says "Yes. Now know this; We do not own Sonic the hedgehog or the series, Only the OC's. Now, _Thanks and BYE!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius: Episode 1.

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Hello everyone, Welcome back to Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius. (Plays: Boss - Perfect Dark Gaia - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended. It's on youtube, look it up) And now, on to-"

Tim says "Hold on! I play "Gagaga Girl" in Defense mode. UH-HUH, YEAH YUMA! YOU SUCK! I RULE!"

Daniel says "What are you doing! Its time to start this chapter, Tim! Get up!"

Tim says "NO!"

David says "Leave him alone. I guess he doesn't want to be in-"

Tim says "Grrrr! FINE, I'M OFF!"

David says "Thank you. Now let's get on with the SHOW!"

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

Great, another morning alone... I can't complain though. At least i have peace and quiet. But i wish i someone to say "Good morning" to. (Sigh) I guess i'll be alone for the rest of my life. I ate breakfast and walked out of my "House". I don't like being near human for reasons that kinda hurt to just think about. (This will be reveled later) I walked trough the park a usual and stopped at the park fountain, as usual. I sighed then walked to the tall building that towers all buildings in the city. I heard fan-ish screams and i hid in a alley to keep away from trouble. Sonic the Hedgehog then came over, shaking. No... That is not sonic.

Daniel says "Hey! hide over here... sir."

? says "I am not a guy, but..."

"She" looked back at the street she came from, then back at me.

? says "Okay."

She hid behind me and people ran past us. We came out when the coast was clear.

? says "...Thank you, Sir."

Daniel says "(In a cheery voice) Your welcome... What's your...name?"

? says "Why Do you want to know?"

Daniel says "(Feels very hurt by this) I just want to know the name of the person i helped. I'm Daniel. (Stick's his hand out)"

? says "... I'm Blaze. (Shake's his hand, then drop's down)"

Daniel says "Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?"

Blaze says "Yes. (Get's up) Now if will excuse me... (Starts to walk off, but fall's in the process) Gah!"

Daniel says "Here, Get on my back."

Blaze says "Why?"

Daniel says "Because i want to help you."

Blaze says "Well, I'll be okay. (Get's up again, but then fall's again. Whispers) Stupid legs. Oh alright!"

I got her on my back and walked off. While walking i couldn't help but ask.

Daniel says "Hey, Blaze?"

Blaze says "What?"

Daniel says "Why are you dressed like that?"

Blaze says "... to keep away from people. Life as a Pop star is hard. (Yes, Blaze and someone else are Pop stars)"

Daniel says "Okay... I bet it's easy to hide from people at times, huh?"

Blaze says "What do you mean?"

Daniel says "... Nothi-"

Blaze's stomach started to growl and i laughed to this and she smacked me on the head. I'll admit it; That hurt inside more then it felt outside. I saw a I-Hop and decided to take there to eat something. Thank god this place was ran by mobians. We got a table and our menu's. At first, Blaze was disagreeing, but then gave in do to her stomach. A little while later, we got what we ordered. you could say blaze was eating like a pig, the way she dug in her food. I only watched her with a smile, but stopped when she lifted her head.

Daniel says "Ye-Yes?"

Blaze says "What are you doing? Aren't you going to eat?"

Daniel says "No..."

Blaze says "Why not?"

Daniel says "Because i want to... see my...friend eat... (looks down at his plate)"

Blaze says "WHOH-WHOH-WHOH! Friend!?"

I Nodded.

Blaze says "Look, i'm sorry, but i'm not your friend. I mean, Thank you for lunch, but were not friends."

Daniel says "(Feels super hurt by this) ... Okay..."

Blaze's P.O.V.

I looked at him, feeling a bit hurt by saying that to him. I know he's only helping me out, but we aren't friends. And i'm still a bit hungry.

Blaze says "Um... Hey Dan?"

Daniel says "... (in a very hurt voice) yes?"

I really didn't mean to hurt him. But that took me by surprise. This hurt me too in a way.

Blaze says "Can i have that if you not going to eat it?"

He only pushed it slowly towards me. I ate in silence and stared at him. He never looked up once. Had i hurt him that bad? Doesn't he have friends or someone to be with?

Blaze says "Hey Dan?"

He didn't say a word, only complete silence.

Blaze says "(Put's a hand on his) Hey, do you have any friends?"

Daniel says "... No..."

Okay, now THAT surprised me the most. He doesn't have any friends? Not even one?

Blaze says "Do you have any family?"

Daniel says "...No... I live by myself."

Blaze says "What!?"

Daniel says "You the first... friend i ever had. And i want to help my friend."

Blaze says "Um... Okay. I'll pa-"

Daniel says "NO! I mean, I'lll pay. Don't worry. And sorry for that sudden outburst."

Blaze says "Uh...It's alright."

He payed for our lunch and we left.

Blaze says "Look, I have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Daniel says "Truly. Bye!"

We then went our own paths from here. I was a few blocks away from home when three human guys was following. I ran away from them as they chased me and two of them jumped me and knocked me out. The next thing i knew, i was in a warehouse.

Blaze says "(In her mind) where the hell am i? (Out loud) Hello! Anyone there! HELLO! HEY!"

Thug 1 says "No one but us, missy."

Blaze says "Let go of me, you Idiot!"

Thug 2 says "Uh, No, Not happening. (Put's a hand on her chin) Your staying right here."

Blaze says "(Struggles to free herself) Grrr!"

Thug Leader says "Growl all you like, no one will listen."

Daniel's P.O.V.

Oh no. Blaze is in trouble, i can feel it. But where could she be? My ears pick up a sound wave not that far from here.

Daniel says "That voice... Blaze."

And with that, i ran off.

- At the warehouse -

I found out that the sound came from here.

Daniel says "What in the world could you be doing here?"

I ran towards the entrance and saw some humans guarding it. I needed a way to get inside without them seeing. I looked to my right and saw a passage there and ran over without them catching me. Inside, i was hiding in a air vent, looking out for any guards and Blaze. I found her in a room, Surrounded by human thugs. She screamed in pain, angering me a lot. I Broke out of the vent and landed in front of Blaze.

Blaze says "(Gasps) DANIEL!"

Daniel says "Don't worry, Blaze. I'll save you!"

Blaze says "NO, NOT THAT! BEHIND YOU!"

I looked behind me and was hit by a metal box.

Thug 1 says "How do you like that, Trash!"

It hurt to be called that again. I haven't heard that in a while. Trash. Monster. Murderer. I am not a murderer and will NEVER be one. It brought back so many bad memories. It struck my core more then anything in the world.

Blaze says "Don't call him that! He didn't do anything to you!"

I got up slowly after hearing Blaze say that. She was... Defending me!? I knew that if she got hurt, i wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I had to save her... Because I will not let another person die and she's my friend! I rushed towards the thug that hit me and pushed him back before he could do anything else. Then Two more of them came at me with cannons in hand. They fired at me, but missed. I ran towards them and broke there cannons in a single squeeze and threw them at some box's. I ran towards Blaze in attempt to free her again, but was hit by a missile.

Blaze says "Daniel! Leave him alone!"

Thug Leader says "No can do, Blaze! He is a threat to mankind and should be stopped."

Blaze says "What do you mean a "threat"?"

Daniel says "I didn't do anything to mankind. I NEVER killed anyone in my life. As the "Defender of mankind" I try my very best to protect all of you! But no one seems to trust me. WHY?!"

Thug Leader says "Because of your Creator, Luther! the one who did this to us! To mankind!"

Daniel says "WELL I BET HE DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

Thug Leader says "SILENCE, YOU FOOL!"

He shot at me again, but i blocked it. I started to charge at him when he shot two more missile's at me. I dodged them with ease again and got close enough to hit him, but i decided not to.

Thug Leader says "What's wrong? Not going to kill me like the other people you killed!? That's just fine!"

He then kicked me in the gut hard. I flew back and landed in some box's.

Blaze says "DANIEL! STOP HURTING HIM! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE! (Struggles to free herself again)"

Thug Leader says "Sorry, But i can't do that."

I got out of the box's and saw him charging at me. I only had a few seconds to get away. I jumped to the left and kicked a box that was full of guns to where i was and he landed in it.

Thug Leader says "GAHHH! That hurt, You Little Monster!"

I couldn't take it anymore. My anger grew to unknown heights and i started to burst in rage.

Daniel says "STOP CALLING ME THAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

I lost control of myself and beat him to death. It felt good to do this... But why? This was only proving how much of a monster people think of me... And that is what hurt so much. Maybe... This is what "He" Want's.

(Note: "He" Will be revealed soon too)

Blaze says "DANIEL, STOP, PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

And at that i stopped. My rage just... Vanished. I just sat there on top of him then looked at Blaze. She looked frighted. I got up slowly and walked towards Blaze and freed her.

Blaze says "Thank you. (Hugs Him)"

Daniel says "Your welcome."

- Inside of Daniel -

? says "So we finally have someone to call "Friend", eh?"

- A little while later -

We got out of the warehouse and off to Blaze's house. I was carrying her on my back again. I still felt kinda hurt about everything he said though...

Blaze says "Hey, Dan?"

Daniel says "Yes?"

Blaze says "Why did you come to save me?"

Daniel says "...Because your my friend."

We got to her house and i put her down.

Blaze says "Thank you so much for today. Is there any way i can repay you?"

Daniel says "No. I did it for you and you only."

She just smile and kissed my cheek and went inside. No one ever kissed me before, that actually felt great! I decided to hide in a bush and wait for her to fall asleep.

- An hour later -

It's been an hour later and i decided to see if she was sleep. She was sleep alright, so i sat on her window and watched her sleep. She moved around a lot, so she must be cold. I pulled out a blanket from my stomach (He can open and close his stomach like a door. He is a robot, but his creation is a lot like how shadow was made.) and put it on her. I walked back to the window and sat there again.

Daniel says "(Sigh) Good night... (Yawn)...Blaze the Cat."

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Now that was Romantic (during the end), sad And awesome."

David says "Yes it was. (Claps)"

Daniel says "(Blush) wow..."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Yep. You are the "Defender of Mankind" and people hate you. well, human people. It's almost like "Hancock"."

Daniel says "Why?"

Tim says "Because-"

BATTLEBOYS2 and DAVID says "SHUT UP, TIM!"

Tim says "Humph, Jerks..."

David says "Idiot..."

Tim says "Stupid..."

David says "Knucklehead..."

Tim says "A-"

Daniel says "Anyway, None of us own Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone (or thing) mentioned in this chapter. only the OC's. And Now, _Thanks and BYE!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Eminite The Defenders of Mobius. Episode 2

* * *

David says "Hello everyone, welcome back to Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius."

Daniel says "Dave! BATTLEBOYS2 is in trouble!"

(In BATTLEBOYS2's Room)

BATTLEBOYS2 says "I'm Dieing."

David says "Oh on! BATTLEBOYS2! Don't Die!"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "I'll Try, for the chapter. FOR THE READERS. (Coughs)"

Tim says "(Walks in and laughs) What happened to you? Got hit by a car? Fell off a building? (Continue's to laugh)"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "(Starts Smirking) There you are. (pull's out a cannon)"

Tim says "(Gulp) AHH! (Runs away)"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "(Starts chasing him) TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE, TIM!"

Daniel and David says "...?"

Daniel says "Well, I'm going to the swimming pool. Wanna join?"

(Note: Keldian's are water-proof. So Dan has a thing for water. A VERY big thing for it.)

David says "Sure thing, But first; Let's get on with the SHOW!"

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

The next day i woke up at 6:50

(Almost time for blaze to wake up.)

and i was still at blaze's house. She looked like she was waking up and she still had my blanket on her. I want my blanket back... but... she may need it more than me. I only smiled to the thought of it than ran off quietly. A little while later, i got back home, but the door was already open.

Daniel says "Oh no! Someone broke into my house!"

I got inside and saw that everything was broken and on the floor. Glass: Broken, Dishes: Shattered, Books: Torn and many more. I then found a letter on the floor with my name on it.

Daniel says "(Opens the letter) "Dear monster, this is just payback for last night. We saw that you weren't here, so we decided to "Welcome you" with this when you return. We also found lots of things you didn't even need, so we took it all. Hope you don't "Kill" us, "Hero"."

I balled up the letter and burned it. I stared at the burning letter with tears in my eyes. I always knew one day i would make a friend, i KNEW i wouldn't be alone forever. But i never knew someone would EVER do this to me. They accused me of killing some people. They put me down. They broke into my house and destroyed everything. My core boiled for revenge. My eyes burned with hate. This was also making "Him" want revenge. These humans were going to Die!

Blaze's P.O.V.

I woke up today at 7 because of my alarm. That stupid alarm.

(Note: People really need to stop being so mean to alarm clocks. Really. That includes me)

I got out of bed and saw that i left the window open. But i could have sworn that i closed it. Oh god, i hope no one broke in! I quickly ran to the window and closed it. I sighed and looked at my bed. There was a blanket there that i never noticed. Who's blanket was it and why did they give it to me?

(It's a Red blanket with Black, Blue and Silver Dot's on it.)

I showered, Brushed teeth, got dressed, ate and left for ballet class.

(She has a early Ballet class in the morning for being late yesterday.)

I got there with no problem until i saw Dan across the street with a angered look. He saw me and his look change instantly as he walked over. While coming over, a Truck came his way and was about to hit him.

Blaze says "DANIEL, LOOK OUT!"

Daniel says "Hi Blaze, Huh? Gah!"

He was about to be hit, but he just sat there.

Blaze says "What are you doing!? Get away!"

Thug leader says "I GOT YOU NOW, YOU LITTLE MONSTER! HOW DID YOU LIKE THE NEW LOOK TO YOUR HOUSE!? I BET IT WAS GREAT, HUH!?"

It was that Thug Leader from last night. I couldn't forget what he did to Dan and me. It made me so angry to just think about it, but Dan seemed even more angry about it than me. He was called a Monster, so why wouldn't he be angry? But it seems he's also angry about something else, i know it.

Daniel's P.O.V.

I Heard Blaze tell me to move and i wanted to, but what he did was unacceptable! THIS BASTARD WAS GOING TO PAY! I Growled in rage and balled up my fist so much that if i wasn't a Keldian, My hands would be bleeding. My hate for mankind was reaching its limits and almost exploded.

Daniel says "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I roared and cried at the same time. My power grew so much that i was about to burst with power and rage. A Red energy field started to form around me.

(Note: He's about to let out his first Chaos Blast, people! RUN!)

My eyes were red and were watering a lot. I wanted to let it out... but i couldn't. I would kll everyone in the area and Blaze. I started to calm down and cry. I could tell everyone was looking at me, but didn't care. I didn't mind what anyone did as long as they kept away from me. I just sat there and cried and cried for what seems like forever to me until i felt someone wrap there arms around me. I looked up and saw Blaze, Hugging me and shushing me.

Blaze says "It's going to be okay, Dan. What he did to us, we'll make him pay, But let's not do it by killing him, Alright?"

I stopped crying when she said that and wrapped my arms around her. We then got up and gazed at each other.

Daniel says "You are totally right. I am so sorry. I never wanted to kill anyone but... I just got so angry."

Blaze says "It's alright, Daniel. What happened to you?"

Daniel says "Those... Thugs broke into my house and destroyed everything."

Blaze says "(Gasps) Why would- that's right."

Thug Leader says "YOU!"

We looked to see who said that and saw that the thug leader was coming this way. My core started to boil again, but then stopped when Blaze grabbed my hand. I looked behind the leader and saw that he crashed into a tree in the park. Then at Blaze. Then back to the thug leader who was still coming this way. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Blaze and pull the trigger. I got in front of Blaze before he pull it and it bounced back at him. It hit his leg and he howled in pain. I let go of Blaze's hand to help him.

Daniel says "I need you to let go of your leg so i can see it."

Thug Leader: "WHY? SO YOU CAN MAKE IT WORSE!?"

Daniel says "No... Because i want to help you. Deep down... I don't know why i want to help you... I just do, Now let go of your leg!"

Everyone Gasped at this, I was trying to save a notorious criminal that tried to kill me. I know that i hate him, but i can't just let him be in so much pain like this. I had to help him. I mean, No matter how much i may hate him, he needs help. He moved his hand away from his leg so i could look at it. It wasn't bleeding a lot, but he still lost a good portion of it.

Daniel says "Look, it's going to be okay. This is only going to take a second."

I put my left hand on his leg and waited of the bullet to cling on to it.

(Note: His left arm is a very special arm and becomes more important later.)

It took a few minutes for the bullet to come out and as soon as it did, i through it away and wrapped his leg in a bandage. His "minions" came and took him away and said something i NEVER thought I would ever hear a human say in my life.

Thug 1 says "Thank you for helping him."

Thug 2 says "Yeah thanks. Never thought we'd be saying that though."

Did a human just say "Thank you" to ME!? I smiled and walked back to Blaze who smiled at me. We then started to walk into a building that looked familiar.

Daniel says "Where are we?"

Blaze says "A Ballet studio and i'm late for class. I have to change, can you stay here?"

David says "Oh sure!"

She walked away and i sat down on a chair. I waited for one minute and started to get bored.

(Note: He get bored easily)

She then came out of the bathroom in a Ballet dress and got with the other Ballerina's. She waved at before starting to Dance with the others.

- Meanwhile inside Daniel -

?'s P.O.V.

I was walking around this chamber that i've been stuck in for awhile now. There wasn't any light in here. Just the way i like it. But what i didn't like was how Daniel was not feeling any pain. He was in such rage then... Nothing. What could have happened?

(Note: Think of Daniel in a Silhouette)

? says "Well, I wonder what could have happened? I better start watching again."

A screen came from above me and a chair appeared behind me and i sat down in it. On the screen i saw a bunch of Dancers dancing around witch bored me a lot. But only one dancer caught my attention. A lavender cat.

? says "Hmm... Blaze... What do "I" see in you? I guess i'll have to wait. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

- later back in the Real World -

Daniel's P.O.V.

For the rest of the day, Me and Blaze got to know each other more while walking to Blaze's house. We got to her house and she stopped walking.

Daniel says "What's wrong?"

Blaze says "... About before... Why do people hate you and why did you help that Thug?"

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. I wasn't sad... So why the tears? Maybe because i can't tell her about my past yet.

Daniel says "I don't know. I... I don't know why people hate me so much. (Looks down) I'm sorry."

Blaze says "It's okay... Hey, there's going to be a party in a few days. Do you want to come with...me?"

Daniel says "(Looks up) Sure thing!"

A Party!? No one's ever invited me to a party before. Well... there are a lot of things i've missed out on before. Blaze only smiled and walked up to the door.

Blaze says "I'll see then, Dan."

She went in and closed the door. like last night; I got in a bush and waited.

- One hour later -

I got out of the bush i waited in and climbed to her window. just as i thought; she's sleep. and with my blanket too. I smiled and opened her window then sat there.

Daniel says "(Sighs) Good night, Blaze the Cat. (Falls Asleep)"

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Finally Finished!"

Daniel says "Who is inside of me!? (Looks around)"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "You will learn soon."

(David and Tim Comes in)

Tim says "Grrrrr!"

David says "Oh Get over it. It's just one loss, Tim. It's not the end of the world."

(A man comes in)

Man says "Help! It's the end of the world!"

(Everyone looks at David)

David says "Don't look at me! THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPENED!"

Daniel says "(Sighs) While we try to save the world, Just know that we do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone or thing mentioned in this chapter."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Yes. And Read my other story's too. And now,_ Thank and BYE!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius: Episode 3.

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Hello everyone! Welcome back to: Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius."

Daniel says "So what's this chapter going to be about?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Your going to tell blaze about your past and Believe me, THIS. IS. GOING. TO. BE. HEARTBREAKING."

David and Daniel says "WHAT!? SHOULDN'T THAT BE TOLD AFTER THE-"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "SHH! Don't tell (Starts breaking the forth wall) the readers. Let them read it."

David and Daniel says "OH... (Starts looking at you)"

Tim says "(Comes in with three box's of pizza) PIZZA TIME, EVERYBODY! AND ALL BATTLEBOYS2'S STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Um... Okay."

(Everyone runs over for some)

Daniel says "Mmm... Thanks, Tim!"

Tim says "No prob. And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!"

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V

- At home -

It was eight in the morning when i got home. I'll admit, I didn't want to come back after what happened yesterday. It angered me to just think about it. When i got home, i looked at myself in the mirror. 1 minute... 2 minutes... 3 minutes... I growled very loudly at the mirror, but why? What was happening to me? I never hurt anyone before and after that night at the warehouse... No... This must be from when i was little... I felt angry and sad all at once. Why though? I needed some air. I walked outside and went to the park.

- At the park -

I was near the fountain when i saw a little boy fall on the street. I ran over and got him out of the way before he was hit. Before anyone could see who saved him, i ran off. I couldn't stay with humans, i just couldn't. I hid behind a corner and watched as people went to see the boy. I heard the boy say that "Sonic" saved him. I met Sonic once when i saved... some people... that were in a... burning building. That day was a pain. Not when i met Sonic, but when... someone died in there. I couldn't save everyone at once and some guy was burnt to death. I sat between some trash cans and sobbed. One hour later, i went back to the park. I saw no humans, so i sat on a bench. I put my head in my hands for a few minutes until i heard Blaze come this way.

Blaze says "Hi, Daniel... What's wrong? Were you crying?"

I only nodded.

Blaze says "(In a concern voice) Why?"

Daniel says "... I knew i was going to have to tell you this..."

Blaze says "Tell me what?"

Daniel says "... About my past... it's about you knew. Just sit back and listen. It all started like this..."

* * *

- In Daniel's past. Age: 7 -

I was young and was still learning a lot of stuff. I was homeless at the time, Still trying to find a place to call home. Right now i was at the beach, sitting in the sand, enjoying myself. I was playing with a ball a mobian girl gave me after helping her out. After a little while i stooped playing with the ball and watched a human boy play in the water. He seem to be having fun that i was going to join him. He then dived into the water and stayed there for a while. I started getting worried and walked over to were he was. I stood there for a minute to see if he was going to come out... But he didn't. I took a few steps back and ran towards the water and jumped in. I saw no signs of him anywhere until i saw a bubble come my way. I looked down and saw him. His pants was stuck to some coral. He was swinging his arms in a fast motion (Which is what caused the bubbles). I went back up to shore and ran to get my scissors. When i got back... I saw some blood on the water...

Young Daniel says "No... NO! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! I'M COMING!"

I then heard some humans come this way. Two of them seemed to be his parents and they were mad. They saw the blood in the water and the scissors in my hands and panicked.

Man says "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON! WHERE IS HE!"

I only pointed at the water. then the man growled at me and grabbed my neck.

Man says "WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!? HE DID NOTHING TO YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOUUU!"

I started to cry as i grabbed his arms, trying to get him to stop. He then stuck my head in the water, still chocking me. His wife was still crying, not even paying attention to me or him.

Young Daniel says "(In his mind) This was only a misunderstanding. I didn't do anything to that boy. Why won't you listen? Please let go of me..."

I lost consciousness. A few hours later i woke up, still in the water. I chuffed a lot then looked at my surroundings. It was late and everyone was gone. No one tried to wake me up? Why wouldn't he listen? Why were they so mean? There was still somethings i needed to understand if i wanted to survive on my own. I was still young at the time and knew so little about everything around me. I didn't want to stay at the beach any longer, so i left in tears.

* * *

- Back in the present -

Blaze looked at me with sad eyes, but this is only part 1 of my story... And i'm going to tell her everything i know. I trust her with my core. She is the only one i can tell this to.

Daniel says "Don't cry yet. I'm not even finished."

Blaze says "... (hugs him) Do tell..."

Daniel says "... Okay."

* * *

- Back in the past, but one year later -

After the events of last year i started to hide from humans. recently, I've been getting beat up by guys on the street and bullied by humans. I didn't think that something that happened last year was going to do this. Or are people already like this? I don't know, but i'm going to stay away from humans from now on. That is... Until some thugs came over here.

Thug 1 says "Hey there, little guy. what are you doing out here all by you self?"

Young Daniel says "... It's none of your concern. Just leave me alone!"

Thug 2 says "Don't you dare talk to us like that, you little punk!"

Two thugs grabbed my arms and held me to a wall and the third thug punched me in the stomach. It hurt so much i started to cry. He kept punching me until a human man beat up all of the thugs by himself. After a minute of punching sounds, i heard someone come near me.

Man says "Hey there... You alright?"

Did i look alright, Stupid.

Young Daniel says "Ow... Y-Yeah... Why did you help me?"

Man says "Because you needed help. A little hedgehog like you shouldn't be around here. where are your parents?"

I couldn't tell him that i didn't have any parents and that i was homeless. He was human after all.

Young Daniel says "Home..."

Man says "Okay well, you run along now before they wake up and keep out of trouble."

Young Daniel says "... Wait!"

Man says "Hum?"

Young Daniel says "...What is your... Name?"

Man says "well... I'll tell you when we have a proper meeting, okay?"

Young Daniel says "A proper meeting?"

Man says "Yes. When your not getting beat up and when i bring my friends, alright."

Young Daniel says "Y-Yes Sir. Oh and my name is-"

Man says "Whoa there, kid. Remember what i said?"

Young Daniel says "... R-Right!"

He walked away and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled knowing i now have a human i can trust. When he was out of sight, i got up and left. A few days later I heard a gun shot and police sirens. I didn't know where it was coming from until... three men came my way. Only one looked familiar. I followed the two guys that was holding the third guy in there arms into an alley. I hid behind a dumpster while They were putting him down on a wall. I took a closer look at the guy on the wall... It was him!

Young Daniel says "It's you!"

The three guys gasped when they saw me. I looked at the two who were helping him. One was a male purple & gold colored old Panda Bear. The other was a male gray, blue, red, silver, gold, & orange colored Gorilla.

? says "Who are you and how do you know our friend?"

Young Daniel says "So you guys are his friends? He saved me from some thugs a few days ago."

? says "He's okay guys. He's with me. Sorry you have to see me like this, kid, but i don't think i can talk for to long."

Young Daniel says "What happened to you?"

He lifted his arm a little and there was blood on it.

? says "I was shot by some bad people."

I gasped. I then looked at the wound and went to find some bandages.

Young Daniel says "Hey, I'm going to need some help looking for bandages."

? says "It's no use, kid. It won't work."

Young Daniel says "Well we at least have to try and help him."

I then fell and dropped the stuff in my hands. I quickly picked them back up and ran to them.

Young Daniel says "Please you two, Help me!"

? says "LOOK IT WON'T WORK, OK!? THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH TIME."

Young Daniel says "But... but... (Starts to sob)"

? says "It's okay, kid. I'll tell you my name at least. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Young Daniel says "Y-Y-Yes... I'm Daniel... (Smiles a little)"

? says "Well i'm Ralik. This is Noah Raymond Thompson and his step brother Spencer Daniel Ricardo."

Spencer says "Hey there, Dan."

Noah says "What's up."

Young Daniel says "Hi There."

Ralik says "(Groans in pain) This is starting to get harder to hold. Tell me a little about you, Daniel?"

Young Daniel says "Well... After you helped me, i was determined to see you again. I wanted to have a proper meeting with you and get to know you better... as a friend..."

Ralik says "... I actually felt the same way. Ow..."

Noah and Spencer says "Ralik!"

He started to cough a lot and some blood came out. I started to get scared at this point. Tears rolled down my face and i laid my head in his chest. Noah patted my back.

Ralik says "... (Cough)... I guess... my time is up..."

I lifted my head to his words. Was he... Dieing? The others only sniffed at this while i was on the verge of a breakdown again.

Ralik says "... Don't worry... I will always be... with you... always... as long as you remember me... because... a person can... never really truly... be gone unless there... forgotten."

Young Daniel says "Never really truly gone?"

Ralik says "That's... right..."

his eyes started to close... And he dead. I started to cry and so did the others.

Daniel says "(Whispers) I-I-I Will never forget you, Ralik. Because if i do... you'll really truly be gone."

* * *

- Back in the present -

Blaze was crying in my chest while i sat there with an emotionless face. I couldn't believe i made Blaze cry. I patted her back and shushed her.

Daniel says "There is only one more part... Do you want me to continue?"

I really didn't want to continue with the story, but she needed to know and it's almost over.

Blaze says "(Sniffs) Y-Yes."

Daniel says "... Okay."

* * *

- Back to the past once more -

I walked around town once more, Still looking for a place to stay. I went to a park and sat on a bench there, Looking at the pond in front of me. A few Mobians ran past me to get some ice cream. I just sat there and watched as people were getting ice cream while i sat alone. I then got up and walked away. I walked for two hours, not knowing where i was going when i heard fire tracks come this way and passed. I started to go after them to see what was happening. When i got there a building was on fire! Firefighter's brought out people two-by-two, but there was still some people in there.

Firefighter 1 says "Man! This fire is strong and there are still some people inside!"

Firefighter 2 says "Darn! My wife is still in there! Gosh! I kinda wish Sonic was here now."

Who's Sonic? And why did they need him or her? I couldn't just stand here and wait for this "Sonic" Person to show up. I was going to take action and help. I ran past the guards and jumped over the Fire hose and ran in.

- Inside the burning building -

The whole place looked like it was falling apart. I had to save those people and fast! I looked through all the rooms on the first floor and saw no one. I ran up stairs and searched the rooms here. In room "123", I found a women on the floor with a beam on her leg. I quickly pushed the beam off her leg without causing damage to the building. We got out safe and sound and i put the lady on the ground and before she could say anything, I ran back in. I went back to the second floor to search the other rooms. In Room "202" I found a boy and a girl on the floor, hugging each other, screaming and crying.

Young Daniel says "Don't worry, I'm coming!"

I ran through the flames around me and reached the children. I picked up both of them and jumped out the window. we landed safely on the ground and i put down the kids and ran back in again. With no more doors on the second floor to check, i ran up to the third floor and started searching there. I found two rooms with people in them and one room was about to crush a man that was in there while the other room had more children that was also about to die. I couldn't decided which room to go in first.

Young Daniel says "OH...! Why did this have to happen to me? Why!? I don't want to let anyone die again."

I got really scared and wanted someone to help me. I couldn't do this alone. Now i kinda wished this "Sonic" would come. I looked at both rooms with fright. What if... no. Maybe if... no. No, No,NO! I heard the screams of the kids again and ran in there to help them, Regretting leaving the man behind. I saw that a beam was on top of a girl and the others were trying to get her out. I come to there aid and lifted the beam.

Young Daniel says "There you go. Get her up, you guys. We got to go!"

They got her up and i put the beam down carefully. I picked up the kids and ran out the room. We looked at the stairs that was covered in fire and ceiling tiles. I looked around and the kids started to scream again. If i was in there shoes i would do the same, so i can't blame them for screaming. I then saw a open window.

Young Daniel says "Hold on, Everyone!"

I then started running to the window. I ran past the other room with the man and saw him getting burnt to death. I started to tear up at the sight of it. I jumped over flames and beams trying to get to the window and jumped out before the building exploded. We were about to fall into a dumpster when a Blue Hedgehog came out of nowhere and caught us. We got to the ground and he/she put us down. The kids got up first and hugged the hedgehog.

Kids says "Sonic!"

Sonic says "Don't worry, kids. Your okay now."

He then looked at me.

Sonic says "Who are you?"

Young Daniel says "...Daniel. Are you "Sonic"?"

Sonic says "Yes i am and good job in saving these kids."

Young Daniel says "Thanks... But i can't take the credit."

Sonic says "Why not?"

Young Daniel says "... Because someone... Dead... in there."

Sonic says "Oh my... Well you did you best, right? I'm sorry i couldn't get here sooner, i got sidetracked."

Young Daniel says "That's okay. You better get these kids back to there parents, huh?"

Sonic says "Yep. I'll see you again sometime, Dan!"

He ran off with the kids. I couldn't believe how fast he was. He was faster then me! I walked in the direction he ran off in to see how everything was going. Everyone was cheering for him and he waved at everyone. Did he mention me?

Fire chief says "Thank you so much for helping us out, Sonic. We couldn't have done this without you."

Sonic says "No problem. It was a breeze."

No Way! was he taking the credit for saving these people!? I couldn't believe it! I walked away before anyone noticed me. Later that night i was on top of a building, looking at a family, laughing and playing a board game. Why couldn't i have that? Why did i have to be by myself? I hated the life i had and was going to change it, no matter what! But that didn't get rid of my anger at all. I felt so angry that i felt something in my core change. I then heard a laugh. i couldn't see who it was until he spoke.

? says "Thank you."

Young Daniel says "(Still looking for the owner of the voice) What did i do?"

? says "You made me."

I was confused now. Who did i make?

? says "You pain, that's what."

Young Daniel says "You can read my thoughts!?"

? says "Of course... Me."

Young Daniel says "Me? Your me?"

? says "Yes. I am... your mind."

Young Daniel says "My mind"?"

His "Mind" says "Yes. and i get stronger through your feelings. Inside and out."

So my mind gets stronger when i'm feeling something, huh. He didn't say anything else and i got down from where i was. I walked a few blocks and found a small house that no one was using, so i went in and stayed there. The place seemed nice, but needed some stuff changed around. I then got to work. I worked all night and finished in the morning. I smiled at the house and sat down.

Young Daniel says "I guess... this will be my new home. Finally."

* * *

- Back in the present -

It was almost night and Blaze seemed to have listened to EVERYTHING i said. She was still in tears, but wasn't crying anymore.

Daniel says "Well... looks like it's time to get you home, huh?"

Blaze says "(Looks at the sky then back at him) Yes... I'm so sorry. I never knew you were in so much pain. It seems i gave you more pain the day i said that we weren't friends."

Daniel says "That's okay, Blaze. you are my friend now... right?"

Blaze says "Of course, Dan!"

I smiled at Blaze's words and got up.

Daniel says "Well Blaze, let's get you home."

Blaze says "Okay."

We then walked to her house.

- At Blaze's house -

Like before, We got there and Blaze tells me good night, but something changed this time.

Blaze says "You remember the party is tomorrow, right?"

Daniel says "Yes i do."

Blaze says "Ok then. I'll see you there. Good night."

Daniel says "Good night, Blaze the Cat."

She only laughed at my use of her name and closed the door behind her. As usual, i hid in a bush and waited an hour to pass. After the one hour wait, i looked at her window. The light was still on. what could she be doing? I climbed up to her window very slowly this time and saw her on the phone with someone.

Blaze says "Yes Rouge, my dress is picked out."

...

Blaze says "Look, i'll be there on time, ok? Oh and i'm bringing someone i want you all to meet."

...

Blaze says "NO IT'S NOT SILVER!"

Who's Silver? Is he/she a friend?

...

Blaze says "Look, you'll see him soon, i promise. Now i'm tired, Good night. (Hangs up her phone)"

She turned out the lights and got under her covers and fell asleep. I waited for a few minutes then opened her window. I sat there, watching her as usual.

Daniel says "(Sigh) Good night, Blaze the Cat."

- In his mind -

His "Mind" says "The day is almost here... me. The "Day of the shooting stars" is almost here and when it comes, your fate shall be sealed."

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "And it's finally over. He has told Blaze about his painful and AWESOME past. and the party is tomorrow."

Daniel says "YAY, A PARTY! (Burps) Sorry."

David says "That's okay. so everyone will be in the next chapter?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Yes they will and it's almost battle time."

David and Daniel says "..."

Tim says "I think he means that the main antagonist is going to appear soon."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Oh no, He's already here."

Tim says "Who then?"

BATTLEBOYS2 Points at Daniel

David and Tim says "HIM!?"

Daniel says "ME!?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Yes and no. You'll know soon enough."

David says "Okay well anyway, we do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone or thing mentioned in this chapter, Only my OC's. And now,_ Thanks and BYE!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Eminite The Defenders of Mobius. Episode 4

* * *

Daniel says "Hello everyone, Welcome back to Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! PARTY TIME! TODAYS THE DAY OF-"

David and Daniel says "DON'T SPOIL IT! LET THE READERS READ IT!"

Tim says "(Yawns) Stop being so loud. I'm trying to sleep."

BATTLEBOYS2, David and Daniel says "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SLEEPING!? IT'S TIME TO START THE CHAPTER!"

Tim says "THEN START THE CHAPTER ALREADY! (Go's back to sleep)"

Daniel says "... Um... Okay..."

David says "FINE! SLEEP! WE DON'T NEED YOU!"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Sorry about that everyone, Let's get on with the SHOW! ALREADY!"

* * *

- 8 am At Blaze's house. 11 hours before party time. -

Blaze's P.O.V.

I woke up at 8 today to get ready for the party and saw a Brown Hedgehog that go's by the name "Daniel" on my window, Sleeping. I walked up to him and tapped him on the head to wake him. He was still sleep, but fall off my window and landed on the ground uninjured. He then woke up and looked at me and then got on his feet.

Daniel says "Blaze! I-I didn't see you there... ha ha..."

Blaze says "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Daniel says "Um... I... I was... Watching you... Sleep."

Blaze says "... Why?"

Daniel says "Because i like yo- to see yo-you sleep... ha ha... Well... I got to go get ready for the party..."

Blaze says "Right... the party... I better get ready too. I'll see you later."

Why would he be watching me sleep? could he be... protecting me? I smiled to the thought of it, but then noticed something. That blanket... was that his!? I looked at the blanket that was on the bed and thought of that night... COULD DANIEL BE THE ONE WHO BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!? DID HE TAKE ANYTHING? I looked around to see if anything was missing... But everything was all still there. He didn't take anything. I sighed in relief and then ran off to get ready for tonight.

Daniel's P.O.V.

She closed the window and left. I decided to go home and fix everything that those thugs destroyed.

- At Daniel's house. 10 hours left. -

I was shocked when i got back. EVERYTHING was fixed and the stuff those guys took are back! Who could have done this and why? The reason didn't matter to me, but who did this did matter. I looked in every room from top to bottom of the house and found no one there and everything was fixed. I started to get worried that someone broke in again and ran out of the house.

His "Mind" says "Why run? Don't you want to find out who did this? They could still be in there."

Daniel says "I'm not sure if they are still if there. But i will find out who did it."

I started to run around town, hoping to find out who did this. I looked for two whole hours and found nothing. That is until i bumped in to someone.

? says "Ouch... Hey Watch it- Sonic!"

A Pink hedgehog hugged me really tightly and i tried to free myself. Did this girl know Sonic? And why does she think i'm Sonic?

Daniel says "Look miss, I-I'm not Sonic. Could you please let me go? (Gasps for air)"

? says "Oh, Sorry about that. (Let's him go)"

Daniel says "How do you know Sonic? Are you a... Friend of his?"

? says "More like his "Girlfriend". I'm Amy Rose. Do you know Sonic?"

Daniel says "Yes. We met years ago. were not friends though... Do you know where i can find him?"

Amy says "Sure! I'll take you to his place."

We then started walking to Sonic's home, until Amy stopped us.

Amy says "Hey i forgot to ask but, What's your name?"

Daniel says "Daniel the Hedgehog."

Amy says "Hmm... Hey! So your Daniel. Sonic told me about how you saved 7 peoples lives."

Really!? He mentioned me to his friends!? did he mention the life of 1 person i couldn't save?

Daniel says "That's great..."

Amy says "You don't sound happy about it. Are you okay?"

Daniel says "Oh um... I'm alright, Amy Rose. (Give's her a smile)"

Amy says "(Smile's back) Come on then."

- At Sonic's house in South island. 7 hours left. -

We got to Sonic's place and knocked on his door. We waited for three minutes for an answer, but no one did. Amy knocked again and the door opened. No one was even there.

Amy says "Hello? Sonic? Sonic, where are you?"

I looked around and saw a picture of Sonic with a big group of mobians. Two of them were Amy and Blaze. There were others like a Yellow Fox, a Red Echidna, a Cream colored rabbit, a Black and Red Hedgehog and many more. He has so many friends... i felt jealous. I started to tear up a bit.

Amy says "Hey Dan- are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Daniel: "Huh? I-I'm fine... really. Just want to be left alone."

Amy just walked away with a angered look. I felt so bad that i made Amy angry at me. I caught up to her and saw that she was staring at a wall with a tear in her eye.

Daniel says "Amy... I'm sorry i made you angry... I... I just... don't have many friends... I don't want you to be angry at me... (Sits on the floor with his head in his hands) Please don't be mad at me..."

Amy says "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. (Runs up to him and hugs him) I'm not mad at you, i promise. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just felt rejected when you wanted to be alone."

Daniel says "No... I-I didn't want to be alone... And... I'm... not crying. (Stands up) I will not cry. I will not feel sad anymore."

I will not ever cry again. I've cried long enough. I am not living my old life anymore, so it's time to act like it. I will not go back to being alone. That time is long gone. Amy only smiled like she knew what i was thinking, then walked off. After we looked trough the house we left.

- Back in town. 5 and a half hours left. -

We were back in town and i still haven't found who i was looking for. Amy looked at me and hugged me.

Amy says "Well, i have to go. There is a party i'm going to in 5 hours. BYE!"

Daniel says "... Bye..."

... That's right! The party! I had to get ready, NOW! I ran back home to get dressed up for tonight, but then something slipped my mind. How did my "Mind" think about this?

His "Mind" says "I'm okay with it. Just don't get yourself hurt, ok?"

Daniel says "Truly... Wait... What do you mean "Get hurt"?"

His "Mind" says "You'll know soon enough."

- At home again. 5 hours left. -

It was going to be time soon, so i better change. I looked trough my wardrobe and found nothing to wear. There was still time to go shop for cloths but i had to hurry!

- At the mall. 4 hours, 40 minutes till party time. -

I looked trough the Men's department and found 3 suits i could wear... but i also wanted that awesome Red and Yellow T-shirt. It won't be long until the party, but i wanted to see Blaze.

Daniel says "I better hurry up and pay for these."

I got two suits, two pairs of shoes, a pair of Blue and Black jeans, a belt and the T-shirt that i wanted, free! :) As i walked out, i saw a Ivory Bat that looked familiar. I only walked away before i drew any attention and saw another familiar face. He looked like a Silver Hedgehog. I just ran out of the mall before i saw another.

- Again at Daniel's house. 3 hours, 30 minutes left. -

I ran to my room and immediately got in the shower. Minutes later i came out of the bathroom with my new suit on. It looks as if i have 2 hours left and i was hungry. I ate some lunch and put on my Ballamuni.

(Note: Ballamuni is a Keldian liquid that they put on there face to keep bugs away. It smells bad to bugs, but good to people. The only reason human people needing to keep away from it is because it's poisonous)

I put on my shoes and left to go see Blaze. I went to a flower shop first of course.

- At Blaze's. 1 hour left. -

Blaze's P.O.V.

I was on the phone with Rouge in a dress she offered me to wear when i heard the door bell ring.

Blaze says "I'll be back, Rouge. Someone is at my door."

I hung up and walked downstairs. I got to the door and looked at a picture of me and everyone else. Well... everyone except Dan. I really want to make him happy tonight and make it a night he will never forget.

Blaze says "Who is it?"

Daniel says "(in a cheery voice) Daniel."

I was surprised that he was already here. I opened the door to see that it was him and he looks nice. Almost fancy.

Blaze says "What are you doing here?"

Daniel says "Came to pick you up. And i... (Show her the flowers) Got you these."

Blaze says "Aw... thank you. Oh, Let me get my purse and we'll go."

I ran off to get my purse when the phone rang again.

Blaze says "(Sighs) Yeah?"

...

Blaze says "Okay."

...

Blaze says "Alright then, Bye."

Daniel's P.O.V.

What's taking Blaze? I've been waiting for a minute and she's still inside.

(Note: As i said before; He get's bored of waiting easily.)

She then came out and closed the door. We then walked off to the party.

- At the... CASTLE!? -

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. This party is at a CASTLE!? Was this a royal ball or something!? I looked in every direction and saw so many people coming here. Blaze then tapped my arm.

Daniel says "Oh, uh... Yes?"

Blaze says "You look nervous. It's alright. Today is Sonic's birthday and you were invited."

WAIT, SONIC'S BIRTHDAY!? I WAS INVITED!? HE INVITED ME!? How does he know about me being here!?

Daniel says "Well... I'll remember to say "Thank you" to him then."

We got inside and i saw Amy with some other Mobians that looked familiar. Blaze held my arm tighter and took us to Amy.

Amy says "Oh, Hey Blaze. Hello again, Dan!"

? says "You know him?"

Amy says "Yes. He was looking for Sonic."

Blaze says "Hi everyone. Go on Dan, Introduce yourself."

Daniel says "Hi, I'm Daniel the Hedgehog."

? says "(Gasps) your Daniel!? Sonic has told us a lot about you. I'm Rouge the Bat."

? says "And i'm Cream the Rabbit. This is Cheese."

Cheese says "Chao!"

WOW, a Chao!? I've heard about them. I looked around and saw that Silver Hedgehog from before.

Daniel says "... Who's that Silver Hedgehog there? (Points at the Silver Hedgehog)"

Blaze says "That's Silver."

Wow, a Silver Hedgehog named Silver. Ironic. I then saw a Black Hedgehog come this way. I could see his chest fur from here. It looks like mine.

(Note: Daniel has Chest fur like Shadow's, but only grey)

? says "Who's this guy?"

Daniel says "I'm Daniel the Hedgehog. (Sticks out his hand)"

He only glared at my hand then looked away. That was pretty rude if you ask me.

? says "Shadow the Hedgehog. Hey Amy?"

Amy says "(Annoyed Sigh) Yeah?"

Shadow says "Where's your... Boyfriend?"

A Red Echidna and Yellow Fox then walked over. I was starting to get so nervous that people kept coming i was sweating.

? says "Hi everyone... Who's this?"

Daniel says "Daniel the Hedgehog."

? says "Your Daniel!? Sonic Told us a lot about you."

Rouge says "That's what i said!"

? says "Well i'm Tails and this is Knuckles."

Knuckles says "What's up?"

Daniel says "Good."

Somebody ran on stage and started to speak.

? says "Hello everyone, Welcome to my party. It is nice to see that lots of people came and i know that there is going to be a lot of shooting stars for people to see tonight. I also have a Special guest here today. Will a "Daniel the Hedgehog" Come up here, please?"

Did he just call my name!? This is the best night of my life! I ran up to Sonic who was speaking.

Sonic says "Hey man, I haven't seen you in a few years. Where were you?"

Daniel says "... Around, Sonic. I've been around. I was looking for a new place to live at the time."

Sonic says "Why? Didn't you have a home?"

Daniel says "Not when we met, I was homeless at the time. I do now. I'll show you later."

Sonic says "Okay. we got a lot to catch up on."

Daniel says "Truly. And thanks for inviting me."

Sonic says "No problem."

We shuck hands and had our picture taken. We all talked for most of the time and i got to meet some more of Sonic's friends and had fun.

(Note: The Freedom Fighters are here too.)

Later it was time for the meteor shower to start and everyone went outside.

Cream says "It's finally time. Come on, Daniel!"

She took my hand and we walked to the balcony where the others were waiting. We looked to the sky and watched the stars fall out of the sky. Everyone was happy and so was i, that was until a meteor redirected itself at us. We all ran inside, but i stopped when i heard a voice.

? says "Help me..."

Daniel says "Help?"

Blaze says "(Gasps) DANIEL!"

I was then hit by the meteor and was sent flying back a few feet to a wall.

Sonic's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe he just stopped like that. What was he thinking? We ran over to where he landed and stopped when we saw a green glow.

Tails says "What is that?"

Sonic says "I'm not sure. Daniel, are you okay? Daniel!"

The glow faded to nothing and Daniel came out of the smoke looking down. He kinda looked shocked.

Sonic says "Are you okay, Daniel? What's wrong?"

"Daniel" says "(In a evil voice)... Daniel... Who's that?"

Sonic says "What the..."

What the hell was going on? Was this Dan or someone else? He looks Darker then he should be and his quills are spreaded apart with Red Blood-like tips.

(Note: Daniel's quills are just like Shadow's but without the Red strips)

His eyes looked like Shadow's but more demonic and he was also a bit more buff and taller then before.

? says "I'll tell you what's going on. I was Daniel's Mind, but now. I'm. Not."

Sonic says "Then who are you?"

? says "... Dark Daniel."

(Note: The main antagonist is here everyone!)

Daniel says "Dark Daniel? So That's your name?"

We heard Daniel trough the smoke and i ran to him. I stopped when the smoke cleared. His left arm was completely changed to a Silver arm. (Like i said before: This arm looks like the snag machine from Pokemon XD) And it had a weird crest on it that was never there before. It kinda looks like a knight on fire.

Dark Daniel says "Yes... The day has came and the Eminites are here! Now Daniel, Be a good boy and hand it over, NOW!"

Daniel: Eminites? You mean this? (Points at the crest)

DD (My way and Dan's way of calling him if you know what i mean) says 'in a way, yes. But not that one, No... It's in your core. Which is the other thing i need."

His core? You mean his heart? He started to walk closer to Dan.

Daniel says "NO WAY! YOU KEEP AWAY FROM ME!"

He then stopped.

DD says "YOUR TELLING ME, THE ONE WHO HELPED YOU TROUGH YOUR SAD AND STUPID LIFE! YOUR GUIDE! YOUR PAIN! YOUR DARKNESS!"

What was going on? Is this guy really... DANIEL!

DD says "YES I AM, SONIC! THIS FOOL MADE ME TROUGH THE PAIN AND LONELINESS HE HAD! HE MADE ME IN A VERY FORBIDDEN WAY AND HE'S GOING TO DIE FOR IT!"

Daniel says "What!? Why!?"

DD says "Hm... Because i don't need you anymore."

Daniel says "... Need me!? YOU USED ME!?"

DD says "Yes... it was the only way for this to happen. you see, I really needed you to hate all humans so that one day... you would get angry enough to cause something very bad to happen. Something that caused all humans to come here to mobius in the first place. To make things short for you, **You are the bearer of the cause of the Keldian war and the Bearer of the Eminites."**

Daniel says "What..."

DD says "Yes... You will be the cause of a disaster that will kill everyone... And the switch is... In your stomach."

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "And that is... Finished. The bad guy has revealed himself and now everyone knows that Daniel is the bearer of the Keldian war. Now he also knows that if ANYONE was to reach his core and the switch, all will end."

Daniel says "I'm horrible..."

BATTLEBOYS2 says 'No your not. You were made with the switch in your stomach and with that orb is your core. Your true purpose is to keep everyone including yourself from pulling that switch. your keeping mankind alive."

David says "Wow... Hey wait! I thought you said that there was going to be a battle in this chapter!?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "(Yawn) Had to cut it short. i'm tired. It will be in the next chapter. (Falls down)"

Daniel says "... I think he's sleep now."

David says "Yeah. And now, We do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone or thing in this chapter. Only BATTLEBOYS2's OC's."

Daniel says "Oh! Almost forgot again. Everyone, there will be a Special Christmas Crossover story this Christmas. And now,_ Thanks and BYE!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Eminite The Defenders of Mobius. Episode 5.

* * *

Daniel says "Hi everyone, Welcome back to Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius."

(David and Tim come in and slams the door)

Daniel says "What's going-"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "TIM! DAVID!"

Daniel says "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO!?"

David and Tim says "NOTHING!"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Open this door, you two! I need to start Eminite."

Tim says "No! We'll do it... Right?"

David says "Um... Sure. And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!"

* * *

- Back at the birthday party -

Daniel's P.O.V.

In my stomach!? I thought it was only some small part of me. I never pulled it tough.

Daniel says "Is this what makes me a threat to everyone?"

DD says "Truly. And if you don't want to be, let me pull the switch."

Daniel says "... Ha ha... Yeah... ha ha... (Lifts his voice) LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO DO THAT! FORGET IT!"

He just waited for a minute then walked up to me and slapped me hard.

DD says "DON'T YOU **EVER** SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!? YOUR GOING TO LET ME PULL THE SWITCH AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

Sonic says "KNOCK IT OFF!"

He then Charged at DD at full speed and missed. How in the world did SONIC miss DD at that speed!?

Sonic says "How did-"

DD says "Got ya..."

He almost hit Sonic when I jumped in the way. I was sent flying to the other side of the room and crashed into a table. I got up and glared at DD with anger. He-I Almost hit my friend. Wait... Me? Now i'm confused.

DD says "Huff... Clueless fool."

Daniel says "What did you call me!?"

DD says "You heard me."

How did he get behind me so fast!? I looked behind me and was smacked to another wall. He charged at me at full speed until Sonic kicked him and was sent flying.

Sonic says "You okay, buddy?"

Daniel says "Yeah. He's tougher then he looks."

Sonic says "(Smirking) So you don't look as tough as you think?"

Daniel says "Hey! I didn't mean it like that!"

DD then pulled me into the air and charged for the ground. He put his feet on my back and pushed me to the ground with force making a big crater. Sonic then ran towards him and tried to hit him, but DD only grabbed his fist and squeezed it tight. I could hear Sonic scream in pain from this and i got up and Hit DD with all my might. I looked at Sonic who was holding his hand. I put my left hand on his other hand and it started to glow a green light.

Sonic says "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Daniel says "HELPING MY FRIEND."

The light faded and Sonic's hand was okay.

Daniel says "...Does your hand still hurt?"

Sonic says "No... How in the world did you do that?"

Daniel says "I really have no idea. This is all new to me. I wonder if my new abilities are dangerous?"

DD says "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, DANIEL!"

We looked to where he shouted from and i was lifted into the air. I got a little scared because there was no one touching me. I couldn't move my arms, legs or anything. I was stuck.

Daniel says "What is this? Some invisible force?"

DD says "No... It's the Eminite in your core that's doing this. Well that and your making me stronger."

Daniel says "And how am i doing that?"

DD says "Your pain. Your feelings. You just can't let go, can you?"

Daniel says "Let go of what?"

We then saw DD... Flying towards me. But how can he fly!? He then disappeared and reappeared in front of me and punched me in the stomach. I howled in pain from this and he punched me again. He kept punching me until i wasn't moving anymore. The invisible force disappeared and i fell to the ground again. When i almost hit the ground DD caught me by my leg.

DD says "I'm not finished with you."

Daniel says "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"

DD says "... (Hits Daniel in the face) Didn't i already tell you?"

We went higher away from the ground and he hung me to the ceiling. I closed my eyes for a minute and opened them. I gasped when i saw the ground glow with him there. He looked up at me and laughed. A cannon was formed from the light and was pointed at me and i couldn't move away from it. Is this the end for me? My left arm started to glow and i was freed. What in the world is going on with my arm?

(Note: Imagine Perfect dark gaia's music playing here)

I then stood on the ceiling and was about to jump off when i heard that voice again.

? says "Help me..."

That voice was starting to annoy me a lot.

Daniel says "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU WITH?!"

DD says "YOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER, DANIEL!"

Daniel says "NO, NOT YOU!"

? says "You can do it..."

Daniel says "What do you mean?"

? says "... Believe..."

Daniel says "Believe?"

? says "Yes... Use your heart... Master."

Daniel says "Master? Hm... I'll try."

Whatever did he mean by "Use your heart"? Well whatever he meant by that i'll have to try. I focused myself and waited for something happen. A minute later DD fired a Laser at me, but i wasn't paying attention at all. I felt my body fill with power and opened my eyes. I looked at the laser that was headed my way and Jumped off the ceiling with force and used my left hand to block it. Everyone gasped at me and i looked at them.

Daniel says "Um... What is it?"

Sonic says "Daniel, Your flouting."

I looked at myself and saw that i was flouting! I started to fly around for a minute then stopped and looked at DD. He still looked angry and he was also making a red energy field. A emerald appeared out of Sonic's behind (Since they always put them there) Also Two from Shadow, One from Tails, another one from Amy and two from Silver. They circled DD and started to glow very brightly, causing an explosion. After the smoke cleared everyone but me gasped. I was still confused though.

Daniel says "What's going on?"

Shadow says "(Growls) He's going Super!"

Silver says "This is bad!"

Sonic says "I didn't know he could use a Super form!"

Super form? What is that? Is that a good thing?

DD says "For you it isn't, Dan!"

I only looked at him and growled. I felt his energy from here and saw that these emeralds must have been the cause of it.

DD says "HA HA HA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE "CHAOS EMERALDS"!"

Daniel says "Chaos Emeralds?"

Knuckles says "Yes. The Chaos Emeralds are Seven Emeralds with unlimited power that must not fall into the wrong hands, like his."

Tails says "Well... I think they already have. Just get those Emeralds from him!"

Daniel says "...Okay then. I'll go get them for you guys."

Amy says "Just be careful, Dan. You don't even know the kind of power they hold."

Daniel says "Got it!"

I charged at him and him me. (Meaning Vice Versa for these who don't know) He then smirked at me. What was there to smirk about?

DD says "(Growls) CHAOS... CONTROL!"

Daniel says "What?"

Sonic says "WATCH OUT!"

DD then disappeared.

Daniel says "(Whispers) What is he about to do to me?"

I then felt myself getting hit from all directions at once. It almost felt like being in a tornado. After a minute of that i was kicked in the back and was sent falling to the ground. My life was flashing before my very eyes as i started to feel tears on my face.

? says "It's okay..."

Daniel says "WHAT DO YOU MEAN " IT'S OKAY"!? I'M ABOUT TO DIE!"

? says "Just... Break..."

Daniel says "Break?"

And as soon as i said it i wasn't falling. In front of me was some sort of Blue electric field that faded into nothing.

Daniel says "What did i just do?"

? says "You activated a "Break"... A Break freezes everything around you... Giving you only a few seconds to stop any trouble..."

Daniel says "... Okay..."

I then heard DD shout something and was then hit on the back from a spear. DD Kept yelling the same thing and threw Spears at me.

Daniel says "Um.. Guys, What is he throwing at me?"

Shadow says "Chaos Spears."

I just looked back at DD and charged at him again, Dodging all of his spears. When i was close enough he was gone again. He must be using Chaos control again, eh. Well two can play that game.

(Note: Now imagine Dreams of an Absolution playing here)

I stood still and focused myself again, waiting for him to try and hit me. He appeared on my right side and swung his arm. I ducked and hit his side and kicked his stomach. I only watched him crashed into a wall and he rushed towards me again. I easily dodged him and grabbed his leg and swung him towards the ground. I let go of his legs and watched again. When he was only three inch's from the ground i Teleported in front of him and kicked him hard in the face. I then rushed to where he was about to crash to and hit him again. I was amazed by my power. Was it because of that voice? I rushed for DD again when he disappeared again. This time i knew what to do. I focused on one place and saw him circling me. I waited and saw an opening and went for it. Like i expected i got him and threw him to a wall.

Daniel says "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, JERK!"

He then disappeared again.

Blaze says "Gah!"

I looked down and saw that Blaze was missing.

Daniel says "Blaze? BLAZE! WHERE IS SHE, YOU MONSTER!"

DD says "Here, YOU monster."

I saw him holding Blaze with a Red orb of power pointing at her. Inside i could feel my core boiling. He was trying to kill her. The others tried to get through to help but was stopped by a Red force field.

DD says "NOW GIVE ME THE CORE OR SHE DIES, DANIEL THE HEDGEHOG!"

Blaze says "NO! Daniel, Don't give it to him!"

I didn't know what to do. This was like when i had to choose between that man and these kids. I was still very young at the time, but this time is different.

Daniel says "FINE! I'LL GIVE MY CORE! JUST GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND! YOU CAN HAVE WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST DON'T HURT BLAZE!"

DD says "Hmm... FIRST, TELL ME WHY SHE IS SO IMPORTANT TO YOU!"

Daniel says "WHY!? Don't you already know, DD!"

DD says "Don't give me that. **TELL ME!"**

Now i really couldn't take it anymore. NO ONE is going to yell at me anymore.

Daniel says "**STOP YELLING AT MEEEEEEE!"**

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to kill anyone, but i want him gone. I couldn't take him any more. My eyes started to glowing in a Red color (It's already Red though, but what he mean's is that it's darker) and i felt a strange power overpower me. I closed my eyes and started to bind my arms and legs as the power was getting stronger. I opened my eyes and shouted, causing a huge explosion. I looked at DD and Blaze who were staring at me dumbfounded.

Super Daniel says "Why are you staring at me?"

Blaze says "L-Look at yourself!"

I then looked at myself and saw that my brown fur was replaced with a golden one. My gloves were Blue instead of brown and my shoes were white instead of green. My cloths were also torn and the crest on my hand was changed. What happened to me?

DD says "Your... Your in Super form!"

Super Daniel says "How!?"

Tails says "The Chaos Emeralds must have reacted to something in you and made you Super."

Silver says "Just let go of Blaze, you monster!"

DD says "Did you just call him a monster!? Heh Why thank you."

Silver says "No, Not h-"

DD says "Silence!"

Super Daniel: **Stop Yelling Silver! He didn't do a thing to you! **

(Note: Now in Blaze's version please)

I hit DD in the jaw and sent him flying out of the room. I caught Blaze in m arms (In bridal style everybody) and lowered us to the ground slowly.

Blaze says "... Daniel... (Hugs him) Thank you."

I only rubbed her head and smiled. When we got to the ground i put her down.

Super Daniel says "I know he's still there. He really wants to kill me. I'm sorry for letting this happen, Sonic. I never meant for any of this to happen. This is all my fault."

Sonic says "It's not our fault, Dan. I know you didn't mean for this to happen and Your doing your best to stop him, Right. Whatever you do, don't forget that we are cheering you on and Were not mad at you about DD, okay?"

Tails says "That's right!"

Cream says "We believe in you!"

Knuckles says "Take him down!"

Amy says "We know you can do it!"

Silver says "Show him who's boss!"

I never felt this feeling before... The feeling that you have when friends believe in you. I trust my friends and they trust me. So i WILL NOT let them down! I nodded and flew towards DD to finish him off, but then stopped.

Super Daniel says "I WILL NEVER EVER LET ANY OF YOU DOWN! I WILL DO MY VERY HARDEST TO STOP HIM WITH MY LIFE AND COME BACK ALIVE!"

I then rocketed to the sky where he was waiting for me.

- In Space -

I got there in just two minutes and saw DD in a new form. He kinda looks like a tentacled monstrosity.

DD says "I've been waiting for you, Dan. Ready to Die?"

Super Daniel says "No, Because your going down. As the Defender of Mankind i will not let you go though with your plan! I will protect the lives of everyone on the planet!"

DD says "We shall see about that!"

He started to send some little... aliens at me. They were fast, But i was faster. I beat them all without a sweat and charged my power to try and hit DD with a Chaos Spear of my own. He then used his tentacles and grabbed me. He squeezed me tighter and tighter every three seconds. I started to scream in pain while hearing him laugh.

DD says "WHAT'S WRONG, DAN? CAN'T BREAK FREE? TOO BAD!"

He squeezed even tighter. I could feel myself losing consciousness by the second, but i had to stay awake. I had to stay awake for my friends. For everyone. Especially for... Blaze! I stopped focusing on the pain and started to focus on my power and my friends. They all believed in me. I couldn't let them down, NEVER! A Red energy field formed around me and exploded. DD Let me go and flouted back a little.

Super Daniel says "(Being sarcastic) What's wrong? You scared of a little light? Too bad."

DD says "Hmm... Alright, Smarty pants. We'll play that game then."

Super Daniel says "No, No more games, DD! This is the finish! I'm going to stop you here and now!"

DD says "Is that any way to speak to me, you fool? If this is it then bring it! Let me get rid of yours and everyone else's very Existence!"

(Note: Now imagine the EX boss music from Sonic advance 3)

DD made a star shape with his body and shot Red beams at me. I dodged all but one beam. I growled in pain for a second and then dashed towards DD again. I WAS NOT GOING TO FAIL! He did the same move again and missed all of them this time. When i got close enough i hit his eye (He only has one eye. It's like the Shadow the Hedgehog Final boss here) and he screamed in pain. He used some invisible force to push me back and fired some Homing Chaos Spears at me. The spears chased me for a minute before exploding. I looked at DD who was creating a Chaos Blast. I had to hit his eye again before he let go of it. I dashed as fast as i could to his eye which was only inch's in front of me until one of his Aliens kicked me. I looked around me and saw hundreds of them all around me. How was i going to reach his eye if they were in the way? DD Started to dive down to Mobius while still holding his power. I growled and charged for him with everything i had.

Sonic's P.O.V.

We were still looking at the roof after Dan left. First off: I didn't think i'd see Dan again after that day until Amy told me about him earlier. Second: I didn't think i was going to have to fight on my birthday. I couldn't blame Daniel for making DD, He was all alone, but If i knew that at the time i would have been his friend and none of this would be happening.

Tails says "OH NO! LOOK!"

Tails Pointed to the sky and we saw a giant tentacled monster diving down to Mobius really fast. I then saw a small Golden light. That had to be Dan! Something bad must have happened up there. We had to help him out before things got worse.

Sonic says "(Growls) Shadow, Silver! Come on!"

They nodded and we got all the Chaos Emeralds together and went Super. We knew what had to be done, so we dashed towards them.

Daniel's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe he tricked me like that! Why was he doing this? Is it because of me? Or... Is it because... I also wanted this one time. That day i regretted saying that and forgot it, but is he doing it? He looked like he was about to let go of it any second now. I then saw Sonic, Shadow and Silver come here.

Super Sonic says "Need help?"

Super Daniel says "Yeah! I think he's about to use a Chaos Blast or Chaos Control on the Planet itself!"

Super Silver says "Why in the world would he do that!?"

Super Daniel says "I'm not sure. Maybe i made him angry when i hit his eye."

Super Sonic says "You hit him in the eye!? Awesome! I mean, uh, that's bad."

Super Shadow says "Be serious, Everyone! He's Coming."

Super Daniel says "Well i'm out of idea's, guys."

Super Sonic says "... Chaos Control... Guys, We'll use Chaos Control, But we have to hurry!"

All four of us got into position and charged our power. DD was coming faster and faster by the second that i was getting a little scared. This is my first time saving the world so duh.

DD says "WHAT IS THERE TO BE SCARED OF, DAN? HUH? I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THEN THIS, BUT I GUESS YOUR NOT!"

Super Sonic says "Yeah. Don't be scared, Dan. We're all here to help you, okay?"

Help me? That's right. Because i'm not alone anymore!

Super Daniel says "Truly! I promised myself that i would not get scared anymore! Being Scared will not ever help me and it never has, so there will be no getting scared anymore... because i am not going BACK!"

The crest on my hand started to Spin even faster than before and resonated with energy and Shadow's rings on his gloves and shoes came off. All four of us Roared and released are power. It was our Chaos Control vs DD's Chaos Blast. All of our Chaos Control's created a huge explosion and sent all of us flying. The last thing i saw before i was knock out was Sonic, Shadow and Silver call for me.

Blaze's P.O.V.

What just happened up there? After that bright light faded i only saw three golden form's. They were coming closer and stopped in front of us. I only saw Sonic, Shadow and Silver.

Blaze says "Uh, Guys? Where's Daniel?"

They only looked at me then turned there heads away.

Blaze says "...Well, Where is he!?"

Sonic only gave me a sad glare and turned back to normal as did the others.

Sonic says "He's... Gone."

After hearing that i fell to my knees and sobbed.

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "And that finished! That was a long one. That was also really sad at the end."

Daniel, David and Tim says "That... Was... EPIC!"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Yes it was, But please guys, hands down."

Daniel says "So what's going to happen to me? Am i dead?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "You'll find out soon and no your not dead. And now... (Grabs David and Tim)"

David and Tim says "(Growls in pain) WHAT... ARE YOU... DOING!?"

(Throw's them both into a closet)

BATTLEBOYS2 says "And there you have it. ANYWAY... We do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone or thing or song mentioned in this chapter."

Daniel says "And look out for the Christmas special this Christmas. It would be nice if you could also favorite this story too. And now, _Thanks and BYE!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Eminite The Defenders of Mobius Episode 6.

* * *

David says "Hello everyone, Welcome back to Eminite The Defenders of Mobius."

Daniel says "Where is Tim and BATTLEBOYS2?"

David says "Not sure. (Looks around)"

Daniel says "Sure looks empty in here huh?"

David says "Truly."

...

David says "Maybe we should start the chapter without them."

Daniel says "I guess. And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!"

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

I woke up on the ground at 12 at noon, wondering where i was. I seemed to still be on Mobius thankfully. That also means that everyone is okay, but what about DD? I got up and went into town and stopped when i saw two Keldians playing a game. It looked like they were ripping something onto a small circle and they were shouting thing i couldn't hear from here. I continued on to town, thinking about everyone. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream... Blaze. Oh Blaze... I got to her house and knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. Why wasn't she answering? I decided to head home and rest. While walking home i saw a Keldian Girl being chased by two Soldiers. I got a little mad and went after them. when i got there she was on the ground, cornered.

? says "KEEP AWAY FROM ME, YOU IDIOTS! I AM NOT-"

? says "Keep quiet, girl. Or the Queen is going to be angry."

? says "No, Keep your hands to yourself!"

? says "Look Princess, We're only trying to get you home to the queen, ok?"

? says "Look Guards, I'm not going home yet, ok?"

? says "Princess we don't have-"

? says "I'M NOT GOING BACK YET, OKAY!"

? says "Now you've done it."

Those guys were about to hit her. I will not stand for this any longer.

Daniel says "HEY! You guys leave her alone!"

? says "Say's who?"

Daniel says "Say's Daniel the Hedgehog. That's who."

I jumped down from where i was and kicked one of the Guards in the face. The other one tried to grab me from behind, but failed. They then pulled out some kind of gear and attached it to themselves. I could feel there power grow a lot and they dashed towards us.

? says "Hey guy, Pull out your "Baminite" and attach it to yourself, now!"

Daniel says "What's a "Baminite"?"

She only gave me a confused glare and looked at my left arm and gasped.

? says "I-Is that W-Who i t-think it is?"

Daniel says "What?"

? says "You have "Blazing Tageis"!?"

Daniel says "Blazing Tageis"?"

? says "HURRY UP AND USE HIM!"

I gasped and looked back at the two guards who were staring at me. They then ran towards me again, but i jumped out of the way and kicked both guards on the back of there heads. They then got up and launched a energy blast at me.

Daniel says "BREAK!"

An electric barrier appeared in front of me and faded after protecting me from the blast. I then ran towards them and tried to hit them, but missed. I was then punched in the gut and kicked to a wall. I then got up and launched my own blast at them.

Daniel says "(Growls) I hope this works! "Dragon Fireball"!"

The "Baminite on my arm started to spin really fast and launched a Fireball at the guards. They dodged it and fired more attacks at me. I ran past all of there attacks and punched both of them in the stomach and took the Girl away.

- At Daniel's house -

Daniel says "So who are you and what happened to me?"

? says "Well... I'm Angelic the Cat and Princess of the Keldians."

(Watch out everyone, Ichigo and Rukia moment.)

Daniel says "Princess of the Keldians? Yeah right, Little one. (Pat's her head) You know there is no Princess of the Keldians, But great imagination though."

(Smash!)

Daniel says "...Ow... (in his mind) She's a little like Blaze."

Angelic says "(In a Annoyed voice) Anyway, what happened was; You used your Baminite to activate a Synchronize Attack."

Daniel says "Synchronized Attack? Wait, So this crest on my left arm is a Baminite?"

Angelic says "Yes and yours is a legendary one. There are 7 in a total. Why, You didn't know that?"

Daniel says "No. I'm new to all of this."

Angelic says "Well i'll teach you all about it. Let's go to the park and i'll show you."

Daniel says "Okay..."

- At the park -

We got to the park and saw lots of Mobians and Keldians playing around. Most were playing a game that i saw a little while after i woke up.

Angelic says "Everyone here is playing a game call "Baminite". It's named after the Baminite's themselves. (Like bey blade) The Baminite's have two proposes: One is for what you see here and two is for a part of you. A power source to be exact. To make things short; Your power level without your Baminite is 30%, But when you use your Baminite it becomes 100%."

Daniel says "Really!? That insane! your saying that my power is only less then half when i'm not using it and it's at my fullest when i am using it?"

Angelic: "Yes. Now Let's see if you can find yourself an opponent."

We looked around for anyone who might want to fight me and found a Orange Echidna that was also trying to find someone.

Daniel says "Hey, you want to battle? (Shows Tageis)"

? says "Sure thing, loser! Another one to take down. I've beaten everyone around here and i need some new people to take out. PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Angelic says "Get ready, Kid. This may be your first fight."

? says "FIRST FIGHT!? HA, i can beat this guy easily."

Daniel says "(In his mind) Wow, He's a lot like Knuckles. (Out loud) We'll see about that!"

Everyone looked our way and gasped. We looked around the park and found a place to battle.

Angelic says "Here. Your going to need this launcher. (It's not like a bey blade launcher. You have to push and hold the launch button and then release. There are some launchers with rip cords though.) When your ready to battle, Just say "3, 2, 1, LAUNCH!", okay?"

Daniel says "Got it!"

We started to set up our Baminite's and got in a battle stance.

? says "I'll only tell you this just once, I'm Crash the Echidna. You?"

Daniel says "(With pride) Daniel the Hedgehog!"

Angelic says "Are you ready, you guys?"

Daniel and Crash says "READY! 3, 2,1, LAUNCH!"

We launched our Baminite's and begun our fight.

(Note: Baminite's are like bey blade's.)

They crashed (No offense Crash) and collided. Knocking themselves on to the other side of the field and back.

Crash says "Take him down, "Lightning Crash"!"

Angelic says "Daniel, watch out! He's going to use a special move."

Daniel says "Huh, Oh right. Got it. Um... (In his mind) I don't even know what to do. I'll be beaten if i don't do something. Maybe... (Out loud) Blazing Tageis! Use your special move!"

Tageis then made a ring of fire around himself and it rushed for Crash. It easily dodged it and hit Tageis.

(Note: That ring Tageis made is called the "Blazing Ring" For people who didn't know.)

Daniel says "Darn it!"

Angelic says "Daniel, You have to help Tageis! Tageis is a part of you. Help yourself."

Wait, so Tageis is me!? Wait a minute... That's right! A Baminite is a part of you! We have to fight together as one! Now i know what to do.

Daniel says "Come on, Tageis! Let's show him a thing or two!"

Lightning Crash was coming for us and was also making a Lightning field.

Crash says "GET HIM, LIGHTNING CRASH! SHOW THIS ROOKIE WHAT WE'RE MADE OF! SYNCHRO MOVE: LIGHTNING VORTEX!"

Daniel says "YOU CAN DO IT, TAGEIS! TAKE HIM DOWN! SYNCHRO MOVE: BRILLIANT BURST!"

They collided and made a huge explosion. We were pushed back a little and then got up to see what happened to the Baminite's. There was still a little bit of smoke from the explosion, but when it cleared we saw that only one Baminite was still Spinning. It was Tageis!

Crash says "NO WAY! I LOST!?"

Daniel says "I-I WON!? YES!"

Angelic says "N-N-N-N-No way..."

Crash says "There is no way a rookie could just have beaten me. I'll get you for this, Daniel the Hedgehog! (Runs off)"

Angelic says "Good job, Dan! I can't believe you beat Crash. He is one of the strongest players here and you beat him as a rookie. I'll have to be keeping my eye on you from now on."

Daniel says "Ha Ha, Thanks. For everything."

She only smiled and started to walk away. She reminds so much of Blaze... BLAZE!? I almost forgot!

Daniel says "I'll see you tomorrow. I need to go see someone right now. BYE!"

Angelic says "Bye then..."

- At Blaze's house -

I got here in just a few minutes and knocked on the door. She didn't answer and i knocked again. She still didn't answer. I'm starting to get worried.

Daniel says "Blaze! BLAZE! Blaze... Please answer, It's me, Dan! BLAAAAAAZZZZEE!"

She still didn't answer. I ran off to find the others, starting with Sonic. After a while of looking i gave up and went home.

- Back home -

I can't believe everyone is gone. Where could they be? I couldn't find Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Amy or even Cream. I kinda felt lonely and scared that they were gone.

Angelic's P.O.V.

What happened at the park was a weird and amazing sight to see. A beginner like him may need my help, but it won't be so bad. When i got home my "mother" got pretty mad at me.

Mom says "What did i tell you about being out without anyone there to protect you?"

Angelic says "But mom, i'm not a little girl anymore. Don't worry about me. And besides, i was with someone. A new comer. I just showed him around and taught him how to use a Baminite."

Mom says "Hmm... Okay. I'll let you off this once."

Angelic says "Okay, mother."

I walked away. When i got in my room, SOMEONE was jumping on my bed.

Angelic says "Lucas, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Lucas says "Oh Hello sister. Can't mess with my little sis?"

Angelic says "NO! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Lucas says "Alright, alright, i'm out."

He then left and i had to fix my bed again. Stupid Lucas. (Sigh) I wonder when Dad will be back...

* * *

David says "And that's Finished! Daniel Find out what that crest on his arm is and made a new friend. Then "Lost" some friend. Where could Blaze be?"

Daniel says "WHERE IS EVERYBODY, DAVID?"

David says "You'll find out soon."

Daniel says "You sound like BATTLEBOYS2 now!"

David says "Sorry. As a matter of fact, where is he? And where is Tim?"

Daniel says "I'm not sure. But what i am sure of is that we do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone or thing mentioned in this chapter, only the OC's and the Baminites."

David says "Truly. Please leave a review and favorite this if you can. And now,_ Thanks and BYE!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Eminite The Defenders of Mobius Episode 7.

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Hello everyone, Welcome back to Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius."

Daniel says "Where were you yesterday?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Hey, a writer's got to rest, right?"

Daniel says "I guess... Wait, What about Tim?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "I'm not sure. Now where's Dave?"

David says "Here. So, What's this chapter going to be about?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "You'll find out soon."

Daniel says "Um... BATTLE?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Yes Dan?"

Daniel says "(Make's a very cute look) Please tell us."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "No. I... Can't... (In his mind) Why do you have to be so cute!"

Daniel says "Pleeeeeeaaaassssseeeee!"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "NO DAN! The chapter is about to start!"

David says "Really!? Okay then. And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!"

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

- At Home -

I stayed up all night wondering were everyone was. I was really tired and almost fell asleep when Angelic caught me.

Angelic says "Are you okay? It looks as if you didn't get any sleep."

Daniel say "I didn't. Now what were you saying?"

Angelic says "(Sigh) You know what, Get some sleep first, okay?"

I only nodded and got in bed. I felt someone kiss my head and heard footsteps getting quieter until... Nothing.

- The next day -

I woke up at 9 this morning and got ready to see Angelic. As i ran to the door, it opened and Angelic came though. I nearly jumped and broke something in surprise when she came and she only giggled.

Angelic says "Oh, ha ha, Sorry about that. Ha ha ha."

Daniel says "It's alright... Just don't do that again, okay?"

Angelic says "Sure, sure. Now, ready for today?"

Daniel says "Yeah and so is Tageis! (Shows her Tageis)"

Angelic says "Hmm... (Sigh) Well let's get to the park then. I got some things to tell you when we get there."

We then left to the park. I still wonder where they are. I will find you everyone.

- At the park -

When we got there everyone was staring at us. We only walked passed and sat on a bench.

Daniel says "So before we begin, I have something to ask."

Angelic says "What?"

Daniel says "What are the Eminites?"

Angelic says "... That is what i want to talk to you about."

Daniel says "Really?"

Angelic says "Yes. Let me tell you the legend of the Eminites that my mom told me about."

* * *

Angelic's P.O.V.

About several billion years ago There was 7 kingdoms, much like ours. There lived 7 kings that each held a Eminite each. Each Eminite did different things to there kingdoms. One could control the seasons, One could control time, another could control space and other things. After a while of sharing the Eminites... Something happened to the 3rd king. He was so full of rage for unknown reasons and killed everyone in his kingdom. The other kings did everything they could to stop him... But he was too strong. He over powered 6 kings at once and almost destroyed the world until a miracle happened. The Eminites fused together and became a giant Eminite. The World Eminite. It is said that one with a pure heart can control it, otherwise it will destroy you before you can even touch it. The World Eminite made the kings 7 souls and fused them with the kings and changed them. Only the first king got two souls and Tageis is one of them. The kings then confronted there friend in one final battle and caused there planet to be destroyed, But all 7 kings however survived the explosion and died in space and with the power of the World Eminite. The souls that the World Eminite created fused with the Baminites and the World Eminite teleported itself and the others to somewhere else and after Billions of years the Eminites started to react to something and caused that meteor shower to happen. Each Eminite and Baminite spreaded all over the world and now you have one of them.

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

Daniel says "... So what your saying is that i have a Eminite with me and Tageis is one of the souls the World Eminite made?"

Angelic says "Yeah... Your Baminite is one of the legendary ones and there are 6 others out there somewhere..."

Daniel says "Okay. Hey, do you think my friends are looking for them?"

Angelic says "Who are they?"

Daniel says "Well there's Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream... and Blaze. I really miss Blaze."

Angelic says "Why? Is he/she really nice to you?"

Daniel says "She is my first and best friend."

Just then we saw two female Keldian hedgehog's come over and looked at me.

? says "Hi there. I'm Venus. I'd like to have a Baminite battle with you."

Daniel says "... I'm Daniel and i accept your challenge."

? says "Well if your going to battle her then you'll battle me too! I'm Becky, Dan."

Daniel says "Well i'll take you both on, but i'll be all alone and i'm still just a beginner."

Becky says "You couldn't be a beginner if you beat Crash. He's the toughest player here and you beat him."

Wow. The new's must spread fast here in town.

Angelic says "How about a two-on-two? I'll join."

Daniel says "Really?"

Angelic says "Sure thing, rookie. You still need training and this will be the perfect way to do that."

Venus says "Alright then, this way please."

We then walked over to a big arena and got ready. I wonder how good these two are and also Angelic. I then saw Crash come this way.

Crash says "HEY, IT'S YOU!"

Daniel says "CRASH!?"

Crash says "I'll get you after your finished with them, Rookie!"

Angelic says "(Whispers) Not if we get away first, that is. ha ha."

Becky says "Well we're ready. What about you?"

Daniel and Angelic says "READY!"

Venus says "Gah! Please don't yell, you two! We can hear you just fine."

Me and Angelic sweat dropped and looked at each other. We all got into position and got ready to launch.

D, A, B and V says "3,2,1, LAUNCH!"

We all launched and the others except me pulled out a baton from there launchers.

Becky says "What's wrong, Dan? Don't have one?"

Daniel says "No."

Angelic says "Well, look at your launcher."

I did as i was told and saw a baton on the side of my launcher.

Angelic says "That baton is called a Controller. You can use that to control your Baminite."

(Note: Think of it as Pokemon ranger in a way.)

Daniel says "Really!? That's pretty cool."

We then swung our Controllers around, controlling the Movements of the Baminites. Venus swung hers at my Baminite and made her Baminite dash towards mine.

Venus says "Your not getting away from me, rookie! Get him, ZERO VENUS!"

Her Baminite hit mine and made Tageis fly towards the other side of the field. Thankfully Tageis was okay and spinning. Venus's dashed towards Tageis again until Angelic's then hit Venus's and went for Becky's.

Daniel says "Thanks!"

Angelic says "You got it. Just be careful, okay?"

Daniel says "Right! TAGEIS!"

He then went for Becky's and hit Venus's instead.

Daniel says "What the-"

Venus says "It's a tag-team battle, rookie. Of course i was going to do that. And i know Becky would do the same, right?"

Becky says "Sure."

Angelic says "Dan, I have an idea. But i need your help."

Daniel says "Got it."

Both of our Baminites circled there's and then jumped into the air.

Daniel says "Now! SYNCHRO MOVE: DRAGON FIREBALL!"

Angelic says "SYNCHRO MOVE: FURY FALL!"

(Note: It's like two Pegasus Starblast attacks)

We called out our special moves and landed on the others Baminite's, creating an explosion that pushed us back. Venus's and Angelic's Baminite's stopped spinning and it was only me and Becky left.

(Note: Imagine Destiny's force playing here.)

Becky says "Gr... That was really good, kid. But you have to do better then that to beat me and "Star Unicron"!"

Daniel says "Star Unicron, eh? Me and Tageis will not lose to you! Come on Tageis. Let's show her who's boss!"

We then fought until the other lost spin power. We crashed and collided with the other and activated special moves here and there and kept on going. Me and Tageis was getting tired as we were losing.

Becky says "What's wrong? Can't go on? I knew you were weak, but not this weak."

Daniel says "Huff, Huff... I will not give up to you, ya understand? I will fight till the very end!"

Becky says "Oh really? Then let me end this. SYNCHRO MOVE: STAR RUSH!"

Daniel says "Oh no you don't! SYNCHRO MOVE: BRILLIANT BURST!"

They collided and only Tageis was sent flying. We were still on the field spinning, but only barely. We had to thing of something fast or we would lose.

Angelic says "Hang in there, Dan! You can do it!"

I only got up slowly and grunted. I saw how weak Tageis was getting and squeezed my launcher. We were not going to lose to her, there was no way!

Becky says "Now i got you. You see? You can't beat me! Now it's time to finish you! SUPER SYNCHRO MOVE: RAGING UNICRON TORNADO!"

A giant tornado was then generated and was headed my way!

Daniel says "A Super Synchro Move!?"

Angelic says "It's when the player and the Baminite use equal amount of power to create something else! Like a new Synchro move!"

Two moves in one!? And using equal amount of power!? We had better try to do that to. But how? I looked at Tageis and heard a voice.

? says "... Fuse your power with mine..."

Daniel says "Who are you and why do you keep talking to me?!"

? says "...It is me... Tageis..."

Daniel says "Wait! Your my Baminite!?"

Tageis says "... Yes... But that's not important right now... I need your help..."

Daniel says "I know you do and i'm doing my best."

Tageis says "I know that... But we aren't in sync... We have to work together..."

I understood what he meant and lifted my Controller in the air. The tip of it started to glow and so did Tageis and what i had to do became clear.

Tageis says "You know what to do, right...?"

Daniel says "Yes i do, but only if your ready, Tageis!"

Tageis says "I am..."

Daniel and Tageis says "SO LET'S ROLL! SUPER SYNCHRO MOVE: DRAGON BURST!"

A Dragon bursted out of my Baminite and roared. I saw that Tageis was glowing a Red color and was creating a ball of fire around itself.

Daniel says "TAKE HER DOWN!"

The Dragon became pixels and went inside of the ball of fire and Tageis charged for Becky's Unicron, creating another big explosion. After some of the smoke cleared we saw Tageis spinning and Unicron down.

Daniel says "I DID IT!"

Angelic says "WAY TA GO, DAN! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Daniel says "I KNOW!"

Venus says "I can't believe we were beaten!"

Becky says "Yeah, that is out of place! We'll get you two for this, but as friends, okay?"

Daniel says "Sure thing."

They walked away and Crash jumped on me.

Crash says "Now i hope your ready for a pounding, rookie? This time, i won't lose!"

Daniel says "Um... Okay. Ow..."

We then got ready for our fight. Angelic seemed annoyed about this though. It's not like i wanted to go through with this, you know.

Angelic says "(Sigh) Alright boys, you ready?"

Daniel and Crash says "WE SURE ARE! 3,2,1, LAUNCH!"

We launched our Baminites and pulled out our Controllers to Controlled them. Crash was stronger then before and was beating me harder then before, but i knew we could take it for a little while.

Crash: "You seem to have gotten better. But your going to have ta do better then that. Lightning Crash, "Light Bullet"!"

Lightning Crash shot at Tageis with the speed of a bullet. Tageis countered it and dashed towards Crash. Crash then dodged me and hit him towards a wall. We came back and charged for him again until he jumped into the air and Crashed into us.

Crash says "Come on! i know you can do better then that."

Daniel says "Oh i can and i will!"

Crash says "Oh yeah? Let's see how you like this! SYNCHRO MOVE: THUNDER PILLARS!"

A bunch of pillars kept appearing from the ground, trying to hit Tageis.

Daniel says "We have to strike back, Tageis! SYNCHRO MOVE: DRAGON FIREBALL!"

Like before, he formed a ball of fire around himself and rushed for the other Baminite. We found him at the center of the field making the pillars and dashed towards him again. A pillar appeared under Tageis and knocked him into the air.

Crash says "HA! I bet you can't even get through my pillars so easily, huh?"

Daniel says "Darn! Let's try that again, Tageis!"

We activated our special move over and over again and still we couldn't get through.

Crash says "(Laughs) Maybe you should try quitting. It would make things much easier for you."

Daniel says "Never! I will not give up! Not without a fight!"

Angelic says "Maybe you could try something different."

Daniel says "Good idea. Let's roll, Tageis! SYNCHRO MOVE: BRILLIANT BURST!"

Tageis dashed to Lightning's side and made a big burst of light, knocking away Lightning. He then dashed to us and almost hit us. We raced across the field trying to hit the other while keeping away from the edge of the field.

Crash says "Your not getting away from me!"

Tageis was then hit so hard that he was almost off the field from that attack.

Daniel says "(Growls) Strike him back with Dragon Fireball!"

He made a direct U-turn and hit Lightning.

Crash says "(Growls) THAT'S ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! SUPER SYNCHRO MOVE: ORION LIGHTNING SHOT!"

A man that looks like Orion appeared from Lightning Crash with his bow out and ready to shoot.

Tageis says "We have to get him now while we have the chance, Dan!"

Daniel says "I got it! SUPER SYNCHRO MOVE: DRAGON BURST!"

The Dragon from before appeared again and was about to launch a Fireball. Both of the spirits launched there attacks and made an explosion. After the smoke cleared Both Baminites were still spinning, but very slowly.

Crash says "Come on, Crash! Stand up straight and tall!"

Daniel says "You can do it, Tageis! Keep on spinning!"

Crash's Baminite fell first before Tageis and i won again.

Crash says "NNNNOOOOOOOO!"

Daniel says "YES! (Fist pumps the air)"

Angelic says "You won again, Dan! Good job!"

Daniel says "(Makes a goofy smile) Hehe."

Crash says "There is no... way... I WILL NOT LOSE NEXT TIME!"

He then ran off. I was a little tired from all that battling and passed out.

Angelic's P.O.V.

Wow... He's really developing skill faster then anyone else i've ever seen before. And he's also talked with his Baminite sooner then anyone else. He must be really special to do that. Now what am i going to do with him? I called someone to help me pick him up and took him back home.

- At Daniel's house -

I got him onto his bed and tucked him in. I looked at him and smiled. No one ever made me smile like this before, so how could he? I kissed him on the head and left.

Angelic says "Good night, Daniel the Hedgehog."

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "And that's finished. Two epic Baminite battles and two new friends. But what about the others?"

Daniel says "Will i ever see them again?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Of course. They are a big part of this story."

David says "And when are you going to continue Cupid and Zei?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "When i can remember the next episode of Angelina Ballerina: The next steps. Or (Starts breaking the forth wall) if the readers could tell me about the episode. It's the "Dance with a partner day" Episode."

Tim says "That's it!? Because you can't remember!? What a-"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Shut up, Tim! Now we do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Anyone or thing mentioned in this chapter. Only the OC's, the idea, the Baminite's and the Keldians."

Daniel says "And now,_ Thanks and BYE!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Eminite The Defenders of Mobius Episode 8.

* * *

(In a dark room)

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Hello everyone, Welcome back to Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius."

Tim says "Remember this; If you can, send us a video about the Angelina Ballerina episode and we'll start the next chapter of Cupid and Zei."

David says "Couldn't you do that later?"

Tim says "No."

Daniel says "I don't get it. Why are we wearing black robes and in a dark room with only a torch for light?"

David says "It was something TIM did that got us into this."

Daniel says "What do you mean?"

David says "I mean, we're being chased by Clyde Turner."

Tim says "I'm sorry, but that wig he was wearing was funny!"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "HE WASN'T WEARING A WIG!"

Clyde says "(Breaks down the door) There you are!"

Daniel says "OH NO! Anyway, Let's get on with the SHOW...!"

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

- At home -

I woke up this morning in my bed... Wait a minute! How'd i get in my bed!? Wasn't i at the park before? I must have unconsciously walked back home. I decided to forget it and got out of bed to go find everyone. I still wondered where they could be, but i know they can take care of themselves. After doing my morning stuff i headed out. Me and Tageis were ready for anything today i can feel it. Just as i got to the park there was Angelic there, Waiting for me.

Angelic says "Finally, your here."

Daniel says "Sorry for the wait there, Angelic. So where to?"

Angelic says "Not sure. Your the one who need's to find the opponent, not me."

Daniel says "I know."

We looked around the park, looking for an opponent when i saw someone who kinda looked like Shadow.

Daniel: SHADOW! IS THAT YOU!?

He only turned and stared at me and didn't say a word. After a minute of waiting i kind of got mad at this and snapped in his face, but he didn't move an inch.

? says "... What do you want?"

Daniel says "Your not Shadow..."

? says "Shadow? I don't know any "Shadow", kid."

Daniel says "I'm not a kid! The name's Daniel and i challenge you to a battle!"

He still just stared and didn't say a word.

Angelic says "Well?"

? says "... Ill."

Daniel says "Huh?"

Ill says "(Sigh) My name is Ill. I accept your challenge."

Daniel says "Great!"

Angelic says "Finally."

Just then Becky and Venus came over.

Becky says "Hey there, Dan. how are you?"

Daniel says "Good. Just about to have a battle."

Venus says "Yeah and who's your opponent?"

Ill says "Me..."

Becky says "Oh it's you, Ill. (Hugs Ill) I haven't seen you in awhile. Where have you been?"

I could see Ill's blush from here and just smiled.

Venus says "Come on Becky. Let him go. He's about to beat Daniel in a Baminite battle."

Ill says "That may or may not be true... I may win or lose. But it doesn't matter to me. (Sighs and in a annoyed voice) Let's just get this over with."

Angelic says "(Also annoyed) Thank you."

We then walked over to a battlefield and prepared. Venus and Becky somehow got in a cheerleading outfit and so did Angelic.

Becky and Venus says "Go Ill, Go Ill, Your the best because your so strong and your number one!"

Angelic says "(Still very annoyed) Yay."

Daniel says "I hope your ready for this. Because i so am."

Ill says "... Okay..."

Becky says "Don't worry, Dan. He's usually this quiet."

Daniel says "Okay."

Venus says "Okay players, Are you ready? If you are, then Launch!"

Daniel and Ill says "3,2,1, LAUNCH!"

And the battle begun. He was really good i must say, but he doesn't know me yet. Just as i was about to hit him he dodged. I tried again and again but still missed. He then came for a direct attack and almost hit me.

Daniel says "Your pretty defensive. Let's try this."

I came at him for an attack but he easily dodged. He then hit me from behind.

Ill says "..."

Daniel says "Gr... Why won't you say anything!?"

Ill says "..."

Daniel says "Grr... SYNCHRO MOVE: DRAGON FIREBALL!"

Tageis wraped himself in a Fireball and dashed for Ill's Baminite.

Ill says "... (Sigh) I knew you were going to do that. I've watched you battle for a little while now and i must say that your good, but not good enough to beat me. DARK SPEARS, ATTACK!"

His Baminite shot out two spears at me and rushed at me. I dodged his fake spears but got it by the real Dark spears and was sent flying. He came at us again and sent us flying again. We were starting to think that he didn't want us to be on the ground for some reason.

Ill says "... Almost there..."

Daniel says "What are you talking about?"

Ill says "... Your about to see... SYNCHRO MOVE: DARK JAVELIN RAIN!"

He called out a Synchro move and Dark Spears shot himself into the sky. All of a sudden there was a thunder cloud where Spears shot himself to and He came out with about a whole bunch of him Raining out of the sky.

Ill says "With this move, When Dark Spears enters the cloud he can multiply himself and launch himself out of the cloud."

Daniel says "he's multiplied!?"

Ill says "Yes. And he's coming for you."

We had dodged most of the clones, but got hit by some of them and i lost control of Tageis for a minute.

Daniel says "Gah! You okay there, Tageis?"

Tageis says "Yes... there's something about that Dark Spears that i'm curious about..."

Daniel says "Yeah, me too."

Becky says "That's right. Dark Spears is the strongest Baminite here and ill, the strongest player. Even stronger then Crash. He's like a living legend around here. He may be your toughest challenge yet."

Venus says "Yeah and watch out for his-"

Ill says "Do not spill it for him. Let the kid figure it out on his own."

Daniel says "(Very annoyed) Oh how nice."

Ill says "Don't pout, kid. It's almost over. For you that is."

Daniel says "Yeah but you don't know that! TAKE THIS, SYNCHRO MOVE: BRILLIANT BURST!"

Tageis shot towards Spears and let out a burst of light, knocking him away. We then dashed to his side and hit him. We repeated this four times then stopped at the middle of the field.

Daniel says "NOW, DRAGON FIREBALL!"

Ill says "I don't think so. SUPER SYNCHRO MOVE: LIVING SPEAR!"

A spirit of Spear came out of dark spears and shot towards us really fast that we were hit before we could even move out of the way.

Tageis says "Gr... Dan, Help me!"

Daniel says "I'm trying! Maybe a-"

Ill says "It won't work, kid. your out of luck. This is the finish! TAKE HIM DOWN!"

His Living spear rushed at us in full speed and hit us. Again we were sent flying and almost flew out of the field. I sighed in relief that we still had a chance at winning, but even that couldn't stay true for long.

Ill says "Ready for the final round? LIVING SPEAR, AGAIN!"

He shot towards us again and it seemed all hope was lost. we've just about lost to him.

Tageis says "Dan, we may still have a chance..."

Daniel says "How can you be so sure?"

Tageis says "Because you've shown me that even though things are tough, you can still make it through. And i know that together we can make it through this."

Daniel says "... That's right. We can do this. YOU READY FOR THIS TAGEIS?"

Tageis says "Whatever your going to do, i'm ready for!"

Daniel says "Great. SUPER SYNCHRO MOVE: BRILLIANT FIREBALL!"

Tageis made an even bigger fireball then before and it became Blue. Tageis then dashed to Dark Spears and Spears did the same, making an explosion. The smoke cleared and showed that... I won again!

Ill says "WHAT!?"

Becky says "What!?"

Venus says "What!?"

Angelic says "What!?"

Daniel says "I won again!? This is unbelievable! We did it again, Tageis!"

Tageis says "See? I told you we could do it."

Daniel says "Yes, and thanks Tageis."

Ill says "Humph... You are good, i'll tell you that. But don't think thing are going to be easy next time."

Daniel says "Easy? I wouldn't expect it, Ill. (Sticks out his hand)"

and again he's only staring. He then just walked away.

Becky says "Hey, wait a minute, Ill!"

Venus says "We'll see you later, Dan. Oh, and Ill thinks the same. BYE!"

Daniel says "Um... Bye... So what next, Angel- IS THAT A CHAO!?"

Angelic says "GAH! Um, No! Why?"

Daniel says "Come on, Angelic. Don't hide him or her."

Angelic says "NO! SHE STILL DOESN'T TRUST YOU! (Whispers) but i do..."

Daniel says "Oh... Okay..."

I Started to walk off to find another opponent when Angelic stopped me.

Daniel says "Yes?"

Angelic says "(Blushs) ... Her name is... Colete."

Daniel says "Oh... Hi Colete."

She only hit me on the head and then sat on me.

Colete says "Chao! (Hits my head again)"

Daniel says "Ow..."

Angelic says "(Giggles) She'll grow on to you, don't worry. Oh, We have to go. Bye, Dan. Say bye to him, Colete."

Colete says "Chao, Chao."

Daniel says "Bye, you two. see you tomorrow."

They left the park and so did we. After a minute of walking i saw... Blaze go into a corner and i chased her. We ran to a alley and saw Blaze staring at a wall.

Daniel says "... Blaze! It's me, Dan! Blaze? Blaze!"

She wouldn't say anything. She only turned around and stared at me.

"Blaze" says "... Who are you?"

Wait a minute. That is not Blaze. This cat had light blue fur instead of purple.

Daniel says "Who are you then?"

? says "... I don't know."

Daniel says "That does not make any sense. How in the world do you not know your own name?"

? says "... I don't know. But what i do know is that i challenge you to a Baminite battle!"

Daniel says "You got it!"

She then made a field for us to use. We Then got ready to launch.

? says You ready?"

Daniel says "I sure am!"

Daniel and ? says "3,2,1, LAUNCH!"

We launched and fought to the finish.

(Note: imagine "United we stand, divided we fall" playing here. look it up on youtube if you want.)

She was harder then Crash, that's for sure. But we could beat her. Her Baminite charged at mine and hit him to a wall. We got back onto the field and retaliated. We hit her so hard it almost looked like i was about to break it, but it was okay.

? says "Your good, for a beginner. Let's see how you can take this. SYNCHRO MOVE: GALAXY VORTEX!"

We were then teleported to space and we were also in a vortex.

Daniel says "What is this?"

? says "We're in space. It's all part of my special move. NOW, SYNCHRO MOVE: UNIVERSAL METEOR CRUSH!"

Her Baminite then shot into space and came down like a meteor. How are we going to get out of this? We tried to move out of the way, but the vortex was keeping us in place.

Tageis says "Dan, I can't move! Do something!"

Daniel says "Well what do you want me to do?!"

? says "Nothing. That's what you can do. Just sit there and watch as your baminite will be crushed!"

Daniel says "(In his mind) There has to be something i can do! Maybe... (Out loud) BLAZING TAGEIS, SYNCHRO MOVE: BRILLIANT BURST!"

Tageis started to glow and jumped into the "Air". When he was close enough the light around him burst and the meteor was gone. Both of our Baminites then had a battle in the "Air", but it looked like Tageis was losing. He was then hit hard and fell back to the field.

Tageis says "...There's something about that Baminite... It feel's like it has a dark aura."

Daniel says "A dark aura? that sound's bad."

Tageis was then hit again and flew towards the vortex.

? says "If Tageis Hit's that vortex, He's finished."

Daniel says "No... Tageis!"

I swung my Controller as hard as i could and helped Tageis back to the field. as he landed he was almost hit again by her Baminite.

Daniel says "We have to try something else, Tageis! This is not working!"

Tageis says "I know... I'm starting to feel weak..."

Daniel says "HANG IN THERE! I'm Coming!"

? says "Are you now? There's nothing you can do but watch. it's over for you!"

Daniel says "NO IT'S NOT! I KNOW THERE'S STILL A CHANCE, BUT WE HAVE TO FIND IT! I KNOW WE CAN WIN THIS AND WE WILL!"

Just then my core started to glow and so did Tageis. I felt my body power up and i could also feel Tageis's power grow.

(Look out, Yuma and Astral moment.)

Daniel says "READY TAGEIS?"

Tageis says "YES!"

Daniel and Tageis says "With two come's one, our light is so bright that even we can't see clearly alone, but together our light and power takes new heights! SUPER SYNCHRO MOVE: O.V. DRIVE SPIRAL!"

We Jumped into the air and a light shown on us. In the light we saw green rings and flew into them. after a while of this we saw the center of the light and fused together. I launched Tageis and he made a Blue Fiery spiral that took out her Baminite.

(It looks like a Resengan.)

After the explosion we were back in that alley. The mystery girl that was on the ground got up and ran off.

Daniel says "WAIT!"

She was already gone.

Tageis says "Who do you think she was?"

Daniel says "I'm not sure. But if she know's anything about what's going on then we may run into her again. And maybe very soon."

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "And that's over."

Clyde says "Yeah, and now..."

Tim says "PLEASE MAN, I'M SORRY!"

David says "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

(Clyde and David fight)

Tim says "Ow, ow... Get him, Dave! Kick his butt."

Daniel says "Yeah, kick his butt, David!"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Anyway, We do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone or thing or songs mentioned in this chapter."

Daniel says "Only me, The idea of this story, The other OC's (Except for Noah and Spencer, Who will be back next chapter), the Baminite's and the Keldians."

Tim says "And now,_ Thanks and BYE!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius: Episode 9.

* * *

- Still in a dark room -

David says "Hello everyone, Welcome back to Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius. I am the only one here today so... Let's get on with the sho-"

(Clyde kicks the door open)

Clyde says "There. You. Are."

David says "NNNNNOOOOOO! SHOOOOWWWWW!"

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

After the events of yesterday I looked around town to see if Blaze and the others came back. It's been two whole hours since i left and still haven't found anyone. Did they just leave or are they looking for me elsewhere? I was in downtown right now and things here are not safe, but i had to find them. I went into a diner to rest and as i sat down in a chair I looked around me and saw a bunch of eyes staring at me. I almost jumped to this and got up. Just then someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me closer to them.

Daniel says "Grr... GET OFF OF ME!"

I swung my hand and nearly hit the person who grabbed me until i saw his face. It was... Spencer!?

Daniel says "SPENCER!? I can't believe it's you! Where's Noah?"

Spencer says "Whoa there, Daniel, Calm down. It's good to see you too. Noah is out right now so it's just me and you."

- A little while later -

Spencer says "So that's it..."

Daniel says "Yeah... i'm so sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen, Honest."

Spencer says "It's okay. You'll find them soon, i know it. (Makes a sly smile) Now about this "Blaze"... Do you like her?"

Daniel says "WHAT!? Like her? A-As a friend?"

Spencer says "Well yes... But also... like like?"

Daniel says "Like like?"

Spencer says "(Chuckles) You know... _Like _like..."

Daniel says "... question mark?"

Spencer says "(Sighs) Do you love Blaze?"

Daniel says "LOVE HER!? (Falls out of his seat) No no no, of course not. Ha ha... W-W-What makes you say that? I mean, Me and Blaze are just friends... I think..."

He was still smiling at me like he knew something. This wasn't a funny situation, I'm being serious here. I mean, i do like Blaze, but not like like her... do i? My core started to feel funny and i opened my chest to see what it was. There was a faint pink light glowing in there. I closed my chest and sat back down and pulled out my Blazing Tageis.

Daniel says "A little while ago there was a meteor shower. During that time i was hit by one after hearing this speak to me telepathically and i want to know something from you."

Spencer says "What?"

Daniel says "Were you and Noah at Sonic the Hedgehog's party that day?"

Spencer says "... Yes. Yes we were. I saw you with Blaze that day talking to those other Mobians and i also saw you on stage with Sonic, Talking with him and get your picture taken. Noah was the one who took your Picture."

Daniel says "REALLY!?"

Spencer says "Yes, He told me how you told Sonic that you were going to show him your house and that you and him had a lot to catch up on."

Daniel says "Wow... I'm so sorry i didn't notice you two that day... Did you see the meteor that hit the castle too?"

Spencer says "Not me. Noah did."

I then layed down on the table (Anime style) and yawned.

Daniel says "When is Noah going to get here anyway?"

Spencer only pulled up three fingers and closed one finger at a time. When he closed his last finger Noah came in.

Noah says "Yo Spencer, where ar- DAN!?"

Daniel says "FINALLY! YOUR HERE!"

We then hugged. Spencer seemed annoyed by this and yawned. We sat down and talked for the day until they had to go.

Noah says "We'll see you later, kiddo. We gotta go."

Spencer says "Yeah. See you later."

They walked away and i went home.

- At home -

I got home and sat on the couch to watch TV. I only watched for two minutes before turning it off and went into the kitchen. When i got in there someone was making something. I walked up to him slowly so i wouldn't alarm him and put a arm on his shoulder. I found out that it was a "She" who was there and she turned around and almost hit me with a spoon. I jumped back a few feet to avoid the attack and saw that the girl was Angelic.

Angelic says "DAN!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. Then she started to cry. I kinda felt bad for leaving without telling her.

Daniel says "You were... worried about me?"

Angelic says "Yes i was. WHERE WERE YOU?"

Daniel says "I was out looking for my friends, but then ran into some guys that i met a long time ago. I didn't mean to worry you."

She only cried in my chest and i put a hand on her head.

Angelic says "(Still sobbing) I-I-It's okay... Just Don't do t-t-that to m-me ag-gain."

Daniel says "I won't, i promise. (Let's out a tear)"

I carried her into the living room and sat her on the couch. She was still crying a bit, but calmed down enough to speak.

Angelic says "C-Could you m-make me somet-thing to drink?"

Daniel says "Sure thing."

I went back into the kitchen to make her some juice. When i came back she looked tired.

Daniel says "Here's your drink, Angelic."

Angelic says "(In a tired voice) Thank you. (Takes the cup and drinks all of the juice) That was refreshing, i guess."

Daniel says "You want to watch something or you need me to-"

Angelic says "No. Well... You could sit here next to me. (pats a spot next to her)"

I sat down and looked at Angelic. She looked sad, like she missed someone. Just like me...

Daniel says "Is something on your mind?"

Angelic says "... You remind me of my father, Dan... Your so caring and always there for me when i need it. I thought you were gone... like my father. You... Can i sleep here with you tonight?"

Daniel: "Wha!? Um... Well... (Sigh) Sure. But why?"

Angelic says "Well... I just don't want to go home..."

Daniel says "Why not?"

She only sighed and layed her head on my chest again. After a moment, I got up to get some pillows and blankets out for her and layed them out. I came back to the living room and found her taking off her cloths in there and i looked away. I saw her pajamas next to her and put a small gift next to them. As i was walking away she screamed as she saw me.

Angelic says "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I'M CHANGING HERE!"

Daniel says "(Turns around) I KNOW THAT! I'M JUST GIVING YOU SOME PRIVACY AND A GIFT! (Gulp)"

Angelic says "You got me a gift!? (Gasps) Where!? (Looks around)"

Daniel says "... Next to your Pajamas."

She looked there and picked it up. She opened it slowly and saw the Diamond Bracelet that i got her and hugged me. (Although she's still naked)

Angelic says "Oh Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I love it, Big brother! (Gasps) Oops..."

Daniel says "Big brother? Did you just call me "Big brother"?"

Angelic says "... Yes... Your... like a big brother to me. Sorry if it bothers you."

Daniel says "It's okay. I've never really had any family before and... your like a sister to me."

We only gazed into each others eyes and smiled. I then realized that she still didn't have any cloths on.

Daniel says "Um, Angelic. (Points at her)"

she looked down at her chest and blushed madly.

Angelic says "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!"

And with that, i ran out. A little while later i was watching TV with Tageis in my hand. I only stared at the crest on him and smiled.

Tageis says "I know what your thinking, Dan. We will find them soon, don't worry."

Daniel says "I know, but... I just can't help it. I really want to see Blaze and the others again, Especially Blaze. Now what about "No name"? She was so strange and powerful."

Tageis says "Yes... There was something... out of the ordinary about her. We will find our friends and find ou who that girl was."

Daniel says "That's right. But for now let's get some sleep."

I turned off the TV and fell asleep.

- The next day -

I woke up at 7:30 this morning and found Angelic sleeping on me. I didn't want to wake her up because she looked so cute and peaceful, but i needed to get up before i fell asleep again. (Just like the writer, idiot.) She woke up slowly and saw that she was on top of me.

Angelic says "(Yawn) Good morning, Dan. I tend to sleep on my brother like this at times. I'll make breakfast."

She got off of me and walked into the kitchen. I then got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After getting out of the bathroom Angelic ran towards the bathroom and pushed me out of the way. We are going to have to make some rules if we're going to be... wait a minute! Is she going to be staying here!? I mean it's okay, but doesn't she have a family? I shrugged off the idea and walked into the dining room and saw Bacon, eggs and toast on the table with a note next to it.

Note: "Dear Dan, I hope this is enough for you to eat until i come out of the shower. Later, i want to take you to see someone i know. He might be able to help us find your friends and that girl. Angelic."

She knows about her too!? I thought it was only me and Tageis. After i ate breakfast i waited for Angelic to come out of the bathroom. She's been in there for an hour now.

Daniel says "Hey Angelic, You done yet?"

Angelic says "(From behind Dan) Yes."

How the Heck did she get behind me!?

Daniel says "Whoa, whoa, whoa! H-H-How did you get there!?"

Angelic says "(Giggles) Ha, i knew i could scare you. But enough of this, we have to go."

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my chair and we left.

- At the park -

Angelic was looking around for something and spotted he or she after a moment.

Angelic says "There he is! Come on."

We ran over to a gray Colored Fox who was holding a computer.

? says "Oh, Hi there Angelic. Who's this?"

Angelic says "Daniel, I'd like you to meet Gear. He's a really smart guy who might be able to help find your friends. Gear, This is Daniel."

Daniel says "Hi!"

Gear says "Hi. So who are your friends?"

Daniel says "Well there's Sonic the Hedgehog-"

Gear says "Sonic!? Your friends with Sonic!? NO WAY!?"

Daniel says "Yes wa-"

Crash says "THERE YOU ARE!"

We all looked to see that Crash was coming this way. Following him was Becky, Venus and Ill. I was about to run when Crash grabbed my arm.

Daniel says "(In his mind) Darn it!"

Crash says "(Anime styled anger look and shakes Daniel really fast) Where have you been hiding, Huh? I've been looking all over for you, rookie! Let's battle now!"

Daniel says "N-N-N-N-N-No w-w-w-where. Just l-l-l-looking f-f-for people. (Falls down)"

Becky says "Is that so... Can we help?"

Ill says "I wouldn't recommend it."

Becky says "What's does that mean!?"

Ill says "... I just don't feel like helping. (Starts walking away)"

Becky says "Grr... That's it... YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, ILL!"

Everyone around the area gasped as soon as they heard that. We stayed silent to that and stayed like this for a minute until Ill spoke.

Ill says "Keep quiet, girl."

Becky says "NO! NOT UNTIL YOU HELP US! (runs up to him) AND I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE UNTIL YOU DO!"

Ill just remained quiet.

Becky says "... Please..."

Ill says "... Your pretty brave to talk to me like that... Fine. I'll help, i guess."

Becky says "Thank you. (Hugs him)"

(Note: imagine King Bulblin & Lord Bullbo playing here)

I seems that she likes him. Everyone except Crash and Ill smiled. I then felt a strange and dark presence near us.

? says "Well would you look at that."

? says "Yes. Ha ha, What a loser. Giving in to a girl like that."

Ill says "Grr... Watch it, Punk!"

Daniel says "Who's there?!"

? says "Just someone you may know and another someone you may not know, Dan."

Two people in black robes appeared out of nowhere and walked up to us. Me, Ill and Crash ran in front of the others and got in a fighting stance. (Almost like Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles)

Daniel says "(In his mind) I know that voice... (Out loud) It's you, isn't it?"

? says "..."

Daniel says "ANSWER ME!"

? says "Hey, don't yell at her like that, fool."

The one who just spoke took off his robe and revealed himself. He was a Light Blue (Almost pale) Echidna that looked a lot like Knuckles, only he's bigger and his gloves are bigger and deadlier.

? says "Hello there. My name is Brawn the Echidna and I'd like to crush you Keldian scum now. So come here."

Crash says "Like that's going to happen! If you want a fight then you got it! YAH!"

Daniel says "Crash, WAIT!"

Ill says "What does that idiot think he's doing?"

Crash charged at Brawn in full speed and swung his arm at him. Brawn easily dodged it and hit Crash in the gut. He then swung his fist and hit Crash in the face and sent him flying to the other side of the park.

Brawn says "That was easy. Now, who's next?"

I then ran towards him and tried to attack him but missed. He almost hit me when Ill took the hit and fell to the ground. i jumped into the air and kicked Brawn in the face, then grabbed his hair and swung back to kick his back.

Daniel says "HOW'S THAT?"

? says "You still have me to deal with."

Ill says "DAN! BEHIND YOU!"

Daniel says "Huh?"

The other one almost hit me and i ducked. Ill then jumped over me and punched her in the face. Brawn dashed towards Ill and i jumped on him. I then punched Brawn in the face and pulled him off the ground and throw him out of the park.

Brawn says "WHEEEEE..."

? says "(Anime style Sweat drop) Impressive. You seem to have beaten Brawn, but you still have me, Trixie, to deal with!"

I was punched in the face by Trixie and Ill was kicked in the stomach.

Ill says "(Grunts) You'll pay for that, Trixie!"

Trixie says "Oh will i now?"

Ill was then kicked in the face and he bumped into me.

Daniel says "Ow... You okay, Ill?"

Ill says "Do i look okay to you?!"

Trixie says "No and you'll be worse when i'm finished with you."

She ran towards us and reached a hand out, trying to grab one of us. Ill Jumped off of me and kicked her hard on the head. i then got up and grabbed her by the legs. i put her legs around my hips and swung around like a tornado and threw her into the air. Brawn appeared out of nowhere and caught her.

Brawn says "Heh, your good. But i can feel that your not using your full power. too bad because i'm about to use mine. SCALE MUSCLE, GIVE ME MY FULL POWER!"

He put his Baminite on his right shoulder and powered up to max. He then ran towards me and disappeared. He reappeared in the air and slammed me on my back. Ill Did what Brawn Did and put his Baminite on his hip. He then hit Brawn in the jaw and kicked his back. Trixie hit Ill before he could punch Brawn again and i kicked Trixie.

Daniel says "Tageis! We better do the same! Give me my full power, Tageis!"

Tageis says "Got it!"

i put Tageis into my left Hand and felt my power grow. I charged at Trixie and kicked her into the air and jumped towards her to attack again. While me and Trixie fought in the sky, Ill and Brawn fought on the ground. I tried to hit Trixie again but she disappeared and reappeared under me and grabbed my legs.

Trixie says "BET YOU KNOW WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO, HUH? TAKE THIS!"

She did what i did to her and swung me to the ground. I was only seconds to hitting the ground when someone caught me.

Spencer says "Hey there, Son. You okay?"

Daniel says "SPENCER!?"

Spencer says "Yep. Noah is here taking care of your friend down there."

I looked down to see that Noah was helping Ill fight off Brawn with all there might.

Angelic says "Everyone, We can't stay here! We have to go!"

Gear says "She's right, Come on!"

Me, Spencer, Noah, Crash, Ill and the others escaped safely to somewhere.

Brawn says "We'll let you go this time! But next time, thing won't be so easy, Chosen ones! Next time, When the others get here, your dead!"

* * *

Clyde says "Alright, And now, They do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone or thing or song mentioned in this chapter. (Including Spencer and Noah. They belong to Werewolf lover99) They only own Daniel the Hedgehog and the other OC's, The idea of this story, The Eminites and the Baminites."

David says "Let us go, you Giant Dofus!"

Clyde says "NO, JUST FOR THAT!"

Daniel says "Come on, It's my story."

Clyde says "I SAID NO!"

BATTLEBOYS2: I thought you were only after Tim! Why us?

Clyde says "Because Tim will come and i can beat the living hell out of him, Brony's!

B, D and D says "We're not Brony's!"

Clyde says "Oh yeah? Then why do you watch My Little Pony then?

(Silence)

BATTLEBOYS2 says "ALRIGHT, I LIKE MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! SO WHAT?"

Clyde says "I thought so."

Daniel says "So what's going to happen to us now?"

Clyde: You'll find out in the next chapter. And now,_ Thanks and BYE!_


	11. Chapter 11

Eminite The Defenders of Mobius: Episode 10.

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Hello everyone, Welcome back to Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius."

Tim says "(Shaking at a corner) W-W-Where's C-Clyde?"

David says "Gone. Thank heavens."

Tim says "GREAT! (Stands up) So on to the chapter then!"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "First let me get my coffee. (Grabs a cup and puts some coffee in it) Now."

Daniel says "(Sigh) Okay then. And now, Let's get on with the-"

David says "Wait a minute! Your not supposed to drink coffee. Your to young-"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "YOUNG!? I'M TO YOUNG!? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT COFFEE DRINKING AGES, HUH?!"

David says "LOT'S!"

(BATTLEBOYS2 and David start fighting)

Tim says "Let's get on with the SHOW!"

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

After our fight with Brawn and Trixie we went to a lab of some sort. I was still being carried by Spencer because of my injury and Ill was being carried by Noah. When we got in Spencer and Noah put us down on two tables and left to get some stuff. I heard Ill cursing under his breath from where i was. I kinda felt bad about this and wanted to cheer him up.

Daniel says "Hey Ill?"

Ill says "(In a fierce voice) What!"

Daniel says "(Gasps) ... I'm sorry about what happened... Is there-"

Ill says "No... You did nothing wrong..."

We heard someone talking outside of our room then Gear came in.

Gear says "This won't take to long. Ill, I'm starting with you, okay?"

Ill says "... Sure..."

Gear started fixing Ill which took 20 minutes then he let Ill go.

Gear says "Your next, Dan."

Daniel says "Okay... What are you going to do to me?"

Gear says "Fixing you, silly. Now hold still..."

It also took 20 minutes to fix me and i was bored by now. Sitting here with nothing to do will make anyone bored and i was not liking it one bit. I was about to growl when Gear had just finished me.

Gear says "(Sigh) Finally, Finished! Everyone is waiting for us, lets go."

Daniel says "Finally!"

We walked out of the room and saw everyone messing around with some of Gear's Inventions. They all stopped when Gear screamed and looked at us. Angelic is the first to react by hugging me and Spencer just laughed.

Daniel says "(Feeling quite irked) What's so funny, Spencer?"

Spencer says "HAHAHA! Whoa... That felt good. (Waves a and at Dan) Nothing Daniel."

Noah says "Anyway, What did that guy mean by "Chosen ones"?"

Angelic says "I'm not sur- (Gasps)'

Daniel says "What is it?"

Angelic says "Dan, Blazing Tageis is one of the legendary Baminites! I think Lightning Crash, Star Unicron, Zero Venus, Dark Spears, My Flash Lionel and... Gear."

Gear says "Huh?"

Angelic says "What is the name of your Baminite?"

Gear says "You mean "Time Giears"?"

Angelic says "Yes. These 7 Baminites are the legendary Baminites the 6 kings used to defeat the 3rd king from long ago. I think that meteor that hit Daniel was the one that had the 7 Baminites and maybe the 7 Eminites and the World Eminite too."

Venus: "Eminites? World Eminite? Are they like the Chaos Emeralds?"

Angelic says "No. They are stronger then the Chaos Emeralds and way more dangerous. You MUST not use the 7 Eminites unless you also have the World Eminite with you. But that is not a problem to us."

Daniel says "So you mean..."

Angelic says "Yes. You, Daniel the Hedgehog may have the World Eminite inside of you. And the 7 Baminites i've mentioned may have the 7 Eminites inside of them."

Crash says "THAT CRAZY! YOUR SAYING THAT WE HAVE SOMETHING SO POWERFUL AND DANGEROUS WITH US!? AND THAT ROOKIE MAY HAVE THE VERY THING THAT CAN TAME THEM!?"

Angelic only nodded. I had to agree with Crash, That sounds so crazy and messed up.

Daniel says "Wait. Could the World Eminite have saved my life?"

Angelic says "What do you mean?"

Daniel says "Well... It goes like this..."

I told them everything that happened that day with my fight with DD and how me, Sonic, Shadow and Silver used Chaos Control to stop DD from Destroying Mobius. I got looks of confusion and shock and like they didn't believe me from them, except Ill for some reason. Did he believe me?

Crash says "As real as it sounds, I gotta say that i don't believe it one bit."

Becky says "It does sound impossible."

My mouth dropped to the ground by hearing this from them. How could they not believe me when there lives were also on the line.

Angelic says "Well i believe it."

Everyone says "YOU DO!?"

Angelic says "Yes i do. Because i think that's how you got here in the first place. Everyone would be dead right now if it wasn't for you. You saved millions of lives, Dan."

I... I did? Yes... I did! But not alone... My friends helped. Speaking of them, where are they? I really want to see them again... And what happened to DD anyway?

Noah says "Like Crash said, This is to good to be true. Even if it is true."

Spencer says "Yeah and didn't you say that DD wanted your core?"

Daniel says "Yes. He threatened to kill Blaze if i didn't give it to him. Which is how i became Super Daniel."

Venus says "It sounds like you really like her, Dan. What does she mean to you?"

Daniel says "Well... I'm not sure. She is my first friend and she means a lot to me. You could say that she's my best friend."

Venus says "I could, but it sounds like she means more then that to you."

Daniel says "What do you mean by that!?"

Becky says "She means, You love Blaze!"

Spencer started to laugh again and so did Crash. I got a little agitated by this and started to walk away until Angelic grabbed my arm, also giggling.

Angelic says "Wait, Don't leave. We're sorry that we're laughing at you. HA HA HA... It's just that your face looks funny when you get mad. HA HA HA!"

They were laughing at me!? I could feel steam inside of me trying to burst out and i held my breath. I let out a scream, but only a kitten-like meow came out and everyone except Ill laughed louder. After a few minutes of laughing they stopped and sat down to catch there breaths. Ill then walked to the middle of the room and slammed his hand on the table.

Ill says "ENOUGH EVERYONE! Now back to what's really important..."

Angelic says "(Still gasping for breath) Right. Back to the Eminite situation."

I walked away from the door a little to listen to what they have to say, Still pouting though. Everyone stood up and faced Angelic like she was a leader and gave her attention.

Angelic says "Now listen up everyone, As we all know, Daniel has the World Eminite inside of him. So we will have to protect him with our lives, but that does not mean he will not fight. Because with the World Eminite, we can use the other Eminites that we have. And now... (Looks at Dan)"

Daniel says "What? Why are you looking at me?"

Angelic says "Because you are the one who has Blazing Tageis, The 1st kings Baminite and the leader of the others."

Daniel says "... Wait! You want ME to be the leader."

Angelic says "Yes. You may not know it but, you have quality. You can do it, Dan."

Crash says "You want HIM to be lead!? THAT ROOKIE!? No way am i going to be under the shadow of him."

Angelic says "It's not like that, Crash. We aren't under his shadow or anything, but you need to understand that he may be the one. That we may be the ones that the Eminites have chosen."

Becky says "Well then you had better not let us down, Daniel. (sticks out her arm)"

Venus says "I know what this means. Can we have a team name? Oh it will be so exciting! (Puts her hand on top of Becky's)"

Crash says "A Baminite team? Well... I'm in for that. (put's his hand in too)"

Gear says "I'm so in. Your not keeping me out of this. (put's his hand in too)"

Angelic says "Me too. (put's her hand in) What about you Ill?"

Ill says "... (Smirks) Sure, why not? I have nothing else to do anyway. (Put's his hand in)"

I looked at everyone and smiled. Were they really letting me be in a Baminite team? There was no way i would turn this down. I also put my hand in and nodded.

Daniel says "Well, I guess we're really doing this, huh? I promise to never let any of you down and be as dependable as i can be! We must never let anyone get there hands on the Emiites or the World Eminite. Who knows what could happen if they did and we must never let DD get he's way or else bad thing's will happen. Now."

We counted to zero and lifted our arms into the air. We were now a team! After a while we left. Angelic was following me home for some reason.

Daniel says "You know, why are you following me?"

Angelic says "I'm... Not sure... Maybe i don't want to go home."

Daniel says "(Turns around) Why not? Did they do something to you?"

Angelic says "... They aren't my real family... They took me from my dad."

Why would they do such a thing!? Why in the world would they take Angelic away from her family!?

Daniel says "... Are you running away?"

Angelic says "... Yes... (Starts to cry)"

Colete says "Chao!"

Angelic says "It's okay Colete. We may see them again... one day..."

Daniel says "... You can stay with me until we find your family... If you want."

Angelic says "(Looks at him) Really...?"

Daniel says "Yeah. And if you like, I'll carry you on my back until we get there."

She looked down and wiped her face. She looks so sad... I really want to help her out. Colete then sat on her head and petted her like she was a kitten. (Like she isn't one, right?)

Angelic says "Okay."

She pointed at the ground and i got on one knee. She then climbed my back and we left.

- At home -

She fell asleep on my back as we got here, so i put her in my bed and tucked her in. She moved a little but stayed sleep. I kissed her forehead and left to the living room. I was a little worried about people coming in here since Angelic doesn't want to go back to the castle and i closed the windows. I pulled out a blanket and sat on the couch.

Tageis says "So what will happen tomorrow?"

Daniel says "Not sure about that yet. Maybe look for Blaze and the others first, then help Angelic find her family."

Tageis says "Sounds like a plan... good night, Kid..."

Daniel says "Night, Tageis. (Yawns)"

- The next day -

I woke up to see Angelic poking my nose to wake me up.

Daniel says "Yes Angelic?"

Angelic says "Wake up, Big brother. I'm making breakfast again, So go shower or i'll shower you."

Daniel says "Um... One: Are we keeping this whole "Brother/sister" thing between us? And two: You cannot bring water out of the bathroom."

Angelic says "So go shower then and yes it's between us."

i only blinked twice then got up and walked to the bathroom. A little while later after breakfast we went out. We went to Blaze's house to see if she was finally here and i rang the door bell. We waited for three minutes before doing it again and still no one answered.

Daniel says "Where could she be? ... I'm going to check her room. Stay here."

Angelic says "Ok, but be careful."

I nodded and went to the side of the house and saw the vines that i used to climb. I climbed up and looked through the window and saw no one there. I was really getting worried now and let out a tear. I climbed down and ran back to Angelic.

Angelic says "How was- Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Daniel says "... She's still not here... Where is she?"

Angelic says "I don't know. But we'll find her, i promise."

I nodded and we went to the park.

- At the park -

At the park we found Crash and Ill having a battle with Becky and Venus. Gear was cheering them on and Spencer was eating popcorn while Noah was drinking something. We walked up to them and greeted them.

Daniel says "Hey everyone."

Angelic says "looks like everyone is here."

Gear says "Yep. Take a seat, they are going all out."

Spencer pulled out two chairs for us to sit in. Angelic sat down in one while i just stood there.

Noah says "Don't you want to sit?"

Daniel says "No..."

Spencer says "What's wrong, Kid?"

Daniel says "Blaze wasn't home still... I really miss her..."

Noah says "You'll see her again, i'm sure of it."

I only nodded and sat down in the other chair.

Ill says "SUPER SYNCHRO MOVE: LIVING SPEAR!"

Venus says "No!"

Crash says "SUPER SYNCHRO MOVE: OVERDRIVE LIGHTNINGBOLT!"

This move made a Rainbow colored lightning field around Lightning Crash and it charged at Star Unicron with full speed and power and knocked it out of the field.

Becky says "Darn!"

Crash says "Guess that's another win for us."

Ill says "... It doesn't matter to me..."

Venus says "THEN WHY WERE YOU GIVING IT ALL YOU GOT?!"

Ill says "... I don't know what your talking about."

We all fell down backwards to this. Was he kidding or something? We all got up and glared at Ill like he was stupid, but then a green light shown above us and we looked up at it. i was first to notice what it was and believe me, i was surprised. No not surprised, but SUPER surprised. What i was looking at was a spaceship with a symbol of Sonic on it. Everyone else was confused as to what was happening, but i knew something wasn't right and i put my arms up in defense. The ship landed and made a very loud buzzing sound. After it stopped the "Doors" opened and someone i NEVER expected to come out came. It was Sonic!

Daniel says "SONIC!? IS THAT YOU!?"

Sonic says "DANIEL!? DANIEL!"

He ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

Sonic says "OH MY GOD, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, MAN! WE WERE LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!"

Daniel says "Wha? I was here this whole time looking for you. Where were all of you? I was worried sick... (Starts to sob) I missed you all so much."

Sonic says "After that battle with DD, you went missing and we looked everywhere for you. Even space."

Angelic says "Wait, So you were in space this whole time!?"

Sonic says "Yes, Who are you?"

Daniel says "I've got a lot to tell you about, But where is everyone else?"

Tails says "Here."

I looked at the ship and everyone but Blaze and Silver was there. I ran to them and hugged them all one by one.

Daniel says "Tails! Knuckles! Amy! Cream! Rouge! Shadow! Espio! Vector! Charmy! Vanilla! Shade! Big! ... Where's Blaze? (Starts letting out tears again)"

Tails says "Why not go in and find her? She's in room 108."

I nodded and ran in as fast as my legs could take me. i went from room to room until i found a door with a sign that said "Please don't bother me right now". I ignored the sign and knocked on the door.

Blaze says "(In a teary voice) GO AWAY ALREADY! I'M NOT COMING OUT UNLESS DAN IS THERE!"

Daniel says "... Okay then..."

I started to walk away with tears in my eyes when the door opened. I turned around and was met with a hug from Blaze who was sobbing.

Blaze says "I-I-I can't believe it's you, Dan! Where were you? I missed you so much! I'm sorry i yelled at you. I didn't know."

Daniel says "I was here this whole time looking for you, Blaze. I was also worried about you and really wanted to be with you again."

We pulled away and gazed into each others eyes. We leaned closer to each other and kissed. I could hear the chattering of everyone else behind us and just ignored it. We pull ourselves apart and hugged again, not wanting to let go. We looked at everyone else who seemed to be "Doing something else", but we knew they cared and walked towards them.

Daniel says "So, where to?"

Sonic says "Let's go to my place and you can tell us EVERYTHING that's happened, okay?"

Daniel says "Well what are we waiting for? LET'S ROLL!"

- At Sonic's House -

I told everyone about everything that happened tome and how me, Angelic, Crash, Becky, Venus, Ill and Gear became a Baminite team and showed them how to Baminite battle.

Sonic says "This is a lot to take in, but otherwise believable."

Ill says "... Great..."

Daniel says "So what about all of you. Where have you been to? I want to know _EVERYTHING_."

Sonic says "Um... well..."

Sonic then told the story about what's happened to them and i was shocked. It looks like we both had a lot of fighting experiences.

Angelic says "Wow..."

Cream says "Um... Angelic?"

Angelic says "Yes?"

Cream says "Who's that?"

Angelic says "Oh this is Colete. Come on Colete, don't be shy."

Colete came out from behind her head and looked at Cheese. They got closer to each other and shuck hands.

Cream says "It looks like Colete has met Cheese."

Venus says "THEY ARE SO ADORABLE! Let me take a picture of them, please!"

Angelic and Cream says "... OKAY!"

The three of them ran off and I looked at Crash and Knuckles who were having a arm wrestling contest. They look like they could be twins. (Because Crash looks like Knuckles but he's orange and a little shorter) I then looked at Becky and Ill. She seems to be talking to Ill about something that's making Becky mad. She pulled out a hammer and almost hit Ill with it. I then looked at Gear and Tails who were talking about machinery. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but nobody could feel as good as me. I then saw Blaze outside, just looking at the ocean and decided to go see her.

Daniel says "Hi Blaze. How are you?"

Blaze says "Good... I'm sorry Silver isn't here..."

I almost forgot that Silver wasn't here. Where was he?

Daniel says "Where did he go?"

Blaze says "Taken. By Eggman."

Daniel says "I've heard about him somewhere... Maybe we can get Silver back."

Blaze says "Huh? Get Silver back?"

Daniel says "Yes. We will get Silver back, safe and sound."

Blaze only stared at me and smiled. I kinda thought that she was going to do something to me for saying that, but she just looked at the house.

Blaze says "What about everyone else?"

Daniel says "... Not sure... Maybe we can bring some of them with us."

Blaze says "Ok... Who?"

Did she think i had the answer just like that!? I haven't even thought of anyone yet.

Daniel says "Um... That i'll have to think about. So, Have any of you ran into... DD, at all?"

Blaze says "No and i don't want to."

Daniel says "Me nether, but he's still running around out there, i can feel it."

Blaze says "How are you so sure?"

Daniel says "Because he's me. And if i'm still alive then so is he. He'll want to kill me, but i won't let him. And i won't let him get to any of you either. Getting Silver back comes first though."

Blaze says "Right."

She leaned on me and sighed. I only looked at her and smiled. I then heard Noah come over to us and he put his right hand on my head.

Noah says "So what's the plan?"

Me and Blaze were surprised. how did he know!? Was he spying on us!?

Daniel says "Were you spying on us, Noah!?"

Noah says "No. But i can see it in your eyes that your going to do something dangerous."

Daniel says "We're going to Rescue Silver. We'll also be bringing Sonic, Knuckles, Crash, Ill and Becky."

Spencer says "Well then we'll be coming too."

How did Spencer get here!?

Blaze says "Now this is getting weird. Were you spying or not?"

Spencer says "... Maybe."

Daniel says "Spencer."

He put his arms up in defense and got on his knees. I only looked back at the ocean and smiled.

Daniel says "(In his mind) We're going to get you back soon, Silver. Just you wait."

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "And we're done. The Sonic team is back and a new team has been assembled."

Daniel says "BLAZE! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Calm down, Daniel! Your welcome."

David says "Yeah, Calm down. Don't work yourself up."

Daniel says "Sorry."

Tim says "Can i end it today?"

David says "The chapter?"

Tim says "What else?"

Daniel says "NO! And now, We do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Sega or Spencer and Noah at all. Spencer and Noah belong to Werewolf lover99. Daniel and the other OC's, The idea of this story and The Baminites and Eminites belong to us."

Tim says "And now,_ Thanks and BYE!"_


	12. Chapter 12

Eminite The Defenders of Mobius Episode 11 Part 1.

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Hello everyone, Welcome back to Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius."

David says "Alright! Ready to roll?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Roll... Oh right! Yeah. First where's Tim and Dan?"

Daniel says "Tim got a flu and won't be here today. Can Blaze be here today?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Well... Depends."

Daniel says "On what?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "If you behave like a good Keldian and stay with her."

Daniel says "Okay! Let me get her now! (runs off)"

David and BATTLEBOYS2 says "... Question mark?"

(Daniel comes back with Blaze)

Daniel says "Blaze, This is David Taisuki and this is BATTLEBOYS2. Tim can't be here today because he has a flu."

Blaze says "Hi."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "... Hi. We're about to start the chapter... now!"

(Everyone stares at him with crickets chirping around them)

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Um... i mean, Let's get on with the SHOW!"

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

The next day we went to the park to talk about our plan. Only thing is that i don't even know a thing about .

Daniel says "Sonic?"

Sonic says "Yeah?"

Daniel says "Who or What is Dr. Eggmnan like?"

Sonic says "Well... He's like DD in a wa-"

Daniel says "DD!? That's bad."

Crash says "Look, i don't get it. Who's DD?"

We stayed silent for a few minutes before replying.

Daniel says "... He's me."

Team Baminite was surprised to hear that, Including Ill.

Becky says "That can't be true. Your right here."

Daniel says "No no, It's not like that. It's more like he's... My darkness."

Venus says "Your darkness?"

Daniel says "Yes. Like a Dark me."

Gear says "So his name could mean..."

Daniel says "(Sigh) Dark Daniel. He was released when i was hit by that meteor, remember?"

Angelic says "Yes, yes we know. Now back to our plan, Leader."

Daniel says "Right... (Looks at everyone who are staring at him) ... Um... Plan..."

Sonic says "It's okay if your nervous, Dan. It happens to everyone."

Daniel says "Oh uh... Right."

Crash says "I know! how about a Battle? Just to help you think."

Daniel says "... Sure. Wait! Gear, Tails and Espio, Can you three find out where Eggman is?"

Gear says "We can. Maybe, If there's any junk laying around, can we take it?"

Daniel says "You mean "Reuse"?"

Gear says "(In a annoyed voice) Yes."

Daniel says "That would be great! Come on Crash! Let's have that battle now!"

Crash says "Now we're talking, Rookie! Let's Roll!"

Daniel says "Hey, That's my line!"

and we ran off to find a place to battle. We found a small battlefield and got ready.

Crash says "This time i won't lose to you, rookie."

Daniel says "We'll see about that, Crash."

Shadow was ref this time and he didn't like it that much. He kept looking at me with an angry look and then back at the field again.

Shadow says "(Sigh) Are you ready?"

Daniel and Crash says "YES!"

Shadow says "Then launch."

Daniel and Crash says "(Looks at Shadow and blinks twice, then Looks back at the field) 3,2,1, LAUNCH!"

We Launched our Baminites and fought.

Gear's P.O.V.

Me, Tails and Espio looked at all the places Eggman could be and haven't found him yet. We found a abandoned scrapyard with hundreds of different stuff to invent with. I couldn't believe me eyes and i tried to grab something until Espio grabbed my shoulder.

Espio says "Your not going anywhere. We're supposed to be looking for "Egghead"."

I figured that it was a nickname. I pouted and looked at Tails. He was looking through some stuff and found a door underneath a car.

Tails says "This must be a secret entrance to somewhere."

Espio says "Good job, Tails. Let's go."

We got in front of the car and Espio looked at me.

Gear says "What?"

Espio says "Well... (Points at the car)"

Did he seriously just tell me to pick up the car!?

Gear says "(Sigh) Sir yes sir."

I knew what that face meant and picked up the car. Tails opened the door and jumped inside. Espio went next then me.

- Inside somewhere -

After a long fall we looked around for a light switch. Tails then found the switch and pulled it. The room we were in was full of Egghead's robots that weren't active. I pulled out a scanning device for my bag and searched the room for Silver. All i found was more robots and junk that i wanted. Espio then found a really big door and called us over.

Espio says "Look at this door. I think there is an inscription here."

I walked up to it and started reading it.

Gear says "Hmm... I think it says "In ta moka no saiyo"."

Tails and Espio says "...?"

Gear says "It say that "No one can enter without the EmanI". I've heard and have an Eminite, but what's an EmanI?"

Tails says "That is a complete mystery."

I looked behind Tails and saw something glowing. I walked past Espio and Tails to see what it was and saw that it was some sort of shard of an emerald, but then Espio grabbed my arm.

Espio says "Would you stop walking off!? Just stay here."

Gear says "But there's something over there that's glowing."

Tails says "I don't see anything."

Gear says "What do you mean "I don't see anything"? It's right there. I can see it as clear as day."

I straggled to break free from Espio's grasp but couldn't.

Espio says "Enough of this! Let's just go. I've had enough of this."

Tails says "... (Looks at Gear) Sorry Gear. But i gotta agree with Espio."

I started to feel a little angered inside because they didn't believe me, but decided to ignore it. I decided to join them and go back to the park.

Daniel's P.O.V.

After our match that i won again we waited for Gear, Tails and Espio to return. It's been about three hours since the left now and i was about to go found them.

Daniel says "(Groan) This is taking to long! Where are they?! (Groans again)"

Angelic says "Hey Blaze?"

Blaze says "Yeah?"

Angelic says "Is he always like this?"

Blaze says "... At times, yes."

Sonic says "Come on, Daniel. They'll be back soon. Just give them some time."

Daniel says "(Sigh) Okay..."

The door then came open and revealed Gear, Tails and Espio. Gear looked disappointed and spaced out.

Daniel says "What's wrong, Ge-"

Gear says "KEEP AWAY FROM ME! (Runs off)"

Sonic says "WAIT!"

A door then slammed and i looked at Tails and Espio.

Angelic says "What happened to him?"

Tails says "Well... It's a long story."

Daniel says "(In a low pitched voice) Great, a story. Do tell."

I couldn't look at them right now for some reason. Did they do something to Gear? Sonic touched my shoulder and turned me to him.

Daniel says "Yes?"

Sonic says "Why don't you go see what's making him so down."

I looked up at Sonic and nodded. I ran up to Gear's room and knocked on the door.

Daniel says "Hey uh, Gear?"

... Nothing but silence.

Daniel says "Gear, open up."

Gear says "It's unlocked."

I opened the door and was hit in the face by a book.

Daniel says "OW GEAR! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

He then came out of his room and smacked me with a hammer.

Gear says "I found out something... Years ago when you were little... Did you see a Red shard of an Emerald?"

What was he talking about? A shard of an Emerald... That's right!

Daniel says "You mean this one? (Pulls out a Emerald shard)"

Gear says "Where did you find it?"

Daniel says "In the park, why?"

He hit me again, but harder then before.

Gear says "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

He started hitting me like a crazy person now and was also crying. What was the matter with him? We then heard everyone come and saw what was going on.

Sonic says "Gear, What are you doing!?"

Gear says "Tails, Espio. Remember that inscription in that hole? Daniel here has what we need to open the door, But because of you two, i could have gotten the other one."

Tails says "Wait, so what you saw was an EmanI?"

Sonic says "Huh? We're still not getting what's happening here."

Angelic says "An EmanI!? You mean a Piece of the Eminite of Disaster!? Quick, What color is it, Dan?"

Daniel says "Um, Red. Why?"

Angelic says "Because don't you see? that EmanI your holding is the Eminite of Disaster. A broken piece of the Eminite to be precise."

Daniel says "Is that a bad thing?"

Angelic says "YES IT IS! THROW IT AWAY! IT WON'T CONTROL THE ONE THAT'S HOLDING IT, BUT EVERYONE ELSE ISN'T THAT LUCKY..."

She started to look a little dizzy. I got up and tried to get near her, but got hit by Gear again.

Daniel says "Stop hitting me, Gear!"

I looked into his eyes. He's eyes looked lifeless and dull. He then tried to hit me again but missed. Angelic then kicked me on my back and stomped on my stomach. I groaned in pain and got up. Why were they fighting me? And why did they look lifeless? I looked at Blaze who was charging at me and she kicked me out the window. Sonic looked out the window and growled at me.

Daniel says "What the heck is going on!?"

I looked behind me and gasped in pure shock as to what i was looking at. Everything was destroyed and everyone was dead. Buildings were on fire. The grass was gray. Cars and planes were wrecked and in random places. I got up and looked at the sky. What i was looking at was DD with Red eyes, Staring down at me. with a smile on his face.

DD says "Well, How does it feel to be defeated, Daniel the Hedgehog?"

He then breathed fire at me and i tried to move, but couldn't. I was stuck in place by chains and locks. I looked back at DD in horror and waited for the flames to hit me, but then...

Sonic says "DAN, WAKE UP!"

Was i dreaming it? I woke up in panic and ran to a wall.

Sonic says "Whoa There, Dan, It okay."

Daniel says "(Breathing heavily) W-W-What happened!? Where-Where am i?"

Sonic says "Calm down, Man. We're still here."

Daniel says "W-W-What?! But the EmanI... Where is it?!"

Angelic says "You don't have an EmanI."

Daniel says "But you all attacked me when i showed it to you... What happened to me?"

Blaze says "Gear hit you with a hammer and knocked you out."

Daniel says "Gear? _GEAR!_ I'M GOING TO GET HIM!"

Ill says "Sheesh, just calm down already."

I only looked at him and calmed down. He then walked away and came back with Gear.

Ill says "Apologize."

Gear didn't say a thing and left. I kinda felt bad about it and followed him. I found Gear in his room crying. I started to really feel bad now and walked up to him.

Daniel says "Hey Gear."

Gear says "Don't talk to me if you don't believe me..."

Daniel says "Believe? What am i supposed to believe, Gear? You hit me with a hammer and a book, You pushed me when i only greeted you."

Gear says "I'm sorry about that, but... We saw a door... I read an inscription on the door that said "In ta moka no saiyo"."

Daniel says "And that means..."

Gear says "It means " You cannot enter unless you have an EmanI". I saw that EmanI but...Espio and Tails told me to forget it..."

Daniel says "... Well i believe you."

Gear says "Huh?"

Daniel says "I may be new to all of this, but when it comes to adventure, solving mysteries and stuff, I'll do anything i can to solve it. (looks at Gear in Chibi form) we'll look for it. Just me and you, what do ya say?"

Gear says "(Also in Chibi form) Just you and me?"

Daniel says "Yeah."

Gear says "... That would be okay, i guess."

Daniel says "(With pleading eyes) Can we please bring someone with us?"

Gear says "WHA? (Falls backwards) But you just said that it was going to be the both of us only."

Daniel says "PLEASE!"

Gear says "DON'T ASK ME THAT! YOUR THE ONE WHO BROUGHT IT UP!"

Daniel says "... Oh yeah..."

Gear says "(Smacks his face and snickers) Idiot..."

I could see that he was happy again and decided to leave him alone to laugh. When i got out of the room Blaze was there, waiting for me.

Blaze says "Good job in cheering him up."

Daniel says "Thanks. Where is everyone else?"

Blaze says "Downstairs."

Cream then ran up to me with a scared look.

Daniel says "Oh my gosh, what's wrong?"

Cream says "Ill is hurting... Shadow."

Why would he be doing that? Looks like i'm going to have to stop this before it get's out of hand.

Daniel says "Come on!"

We ran to where they were fighting and saw Shadow on the ground, Struggling to get up. Ill was holding him down with one foot and pushed him deeper into the ground.

Ill says "YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT THE IMPORTANCE OF SOMEONE, HUH? WELL LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN YOUR PUTTING YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE AND FAILING TO SAVE THE PERSON YOU LOVE!"

Daniel says "ILL STOP!"

I punched Ill off of Shadow and helped him up. Shadow looked pretty bad and is knocked out.

Daniel says "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! STOP THIS FIGHTING!"

Ill says "SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE WORM!"

I felt a big pain in my core when i heard that. I got up and put up a fighting stance.

Daniel says "What did you say?"

Ill says "Don't even. You may have lost people in your life, but you don't know what it feels like to lose someone you love deeply. NO ONE KNOWS THE KIND OF PAIN I FEEL JUST THINKING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY!"

Daniel says "Well then what happened, Ill!"

Ill says "... You don't have the right to know. (Starts walking away)"

Daniel says "... Don't you DARE walk away from me, Ill!"

Everyone gasped at that and took a step back. Ill turned around and gave me a angered glare and growled at me.

Daniel says "GROWL AT ME ALL YOU LIKE, ILL! THAT WON'T CHANGE A THING! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!"

With a blink of an eye he was in front of me and punched me in the gut. He then picked me up by my shirt and threw me towards a wall.

Ill says "YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT? YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says 'And we're done. Ill and Dan are about to Fight and Gear can see EmanI's. But what are EmanI's?"

David says "Weren't they in Cupid and Zei?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Um... No."

Daniel says "(Scans BATTLEBOYS2) ... He's lying."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Daniel!"

David says "BATTLE!"

Blaze says "(Sigh) And now, They do not own me, Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone or thing mentioned in this chapter. Only there OC's, The idea of this story, The Eminites and the Baminites."

Daniel says "and there may be a MLP and Sonic Crossover Fanfic after this. We're just not sure yet. And now,_ Thanks and BYE!"_

David says "Oh, and one last thing Daniel."

Daniel says "What?"

David says "LET'S ROLL IS NOT YOUR LINE! THAT'S MINE!"

Daniel says "No it isn't."

David says "Yes it is!"

Daniel says "No!"

David says "Yes!"

Daniel says "NO!"

David says "YES!"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "And now, _BYE!"_


	13. Chapter 13

Eminite The Defenders of Mobius Episode 11 Part 2.

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Sorry for the wait everyone but, Welcome back to Eminite."

Tim says "What took you so long!? We were waiting for so long!"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Well, someone sent a review about how i broke a rule and had to change BOTH of my story's chapters. But then i found out something; I've been reading lots of different story's and saw other writers break the same rule and just let it slide. I mean, i have to change my chapters while others don't!? That's a bit mean."

David says "So are you going to change them back today?"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "NO! That's going to take even longer!"

Daniel says "Great, so then-"

Tim says "Let's get on with the SHOW!"

Daniel says "THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!"

Tim says "(Being sarcastic) Oh i'm so sorry."

David says "Why do you always say that!"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "It's his catchphrase i guess. Anyway, To the SHOW!"

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

Ill says "YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT? YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

I groaned in pain from that throw and got up. I glared at Ill with anger and malice and walked up to him. I stood there for a second then punched him in the gut. I looked down at him and got on my knees.

Daniel says "Ill... What happened to you that got you to hurt Shadow like that? Who is it that you couldn't protect?"

Ill says "Gr... It's none of your-"

Daniel says "It's all of my business, Ill. Who is it?"

Ill says "... Don't do it..."

Daniel says "Ill, i can't take this right now. Who is it?"

Ill says "Don't. Do. It."

Daniel says "Who is it!"

He got up really fast and kicked me on the face hard and sent me to a wall again. I slowly got up and looked around, but i didn't see Ill anywhere.

Cream says "Where did he go?"

Blaze says "I'm not- There!"

We looked up and saw four paintings coming towards me. I quickly jumped out of the way and pulled out Tageis and put him in my left hand. The paintings just slowly flouted towards me and orbited me. Ill then came out of one of the paintings and cut my back.

Ill says "Bet you can't find me, Dan."

Daniel says "I'll try."

He then went into another painting and they started to spin around really fast. After a minute of spinning they stopped. The faces in the paintings then looked at me and pulled out a sword out of nowhere. I looked at each painting to see where Ill could be, but then got hit by one of the swords.

Daniel says "Gr... Darn!"

Tageis says "Ill must be in the painting that's moving."

Daniel says "But i don't see any moving painting..."

I looked at each painting again carefully and saw one of them move it's fingers. I faced it and launched a Dragon Fireball at it, but missed.

Ill says "Oops, Sorry."

Daniel says "GRR...! (In his mind) Damn that Ill! And damn that Kytes. (Oops, Sorry is Kyte's line.)"

Tageis says "Who is Kytes?"

Daniel says "No one."

(Spoiler Dan, Spoiler Dan, Spoiler Dan.)

Daniel says "(Breaks the forth wall) SHUT UP, WRITER!"

I turned my attention back to the paintings and focused myself on the right one. There can only be one with the real Ill so...

(Note: Imagine Musique pour la tristesse de Xion Playing here or play it while reading this. You could also do this with the other chapters if you like)

The paintings stopped moving and started to pull out there swords again. I waited for the moment to dodge them when Ill jumped out of a painting and stomped on my head.

Ill says "I know that trick, Dan. Your not going to get me that way."

I groaned in pain and got up. I looked at each painting again and clinched my fists. This was getting really annoying, so i turned to the one on my right and glared at it.

Tageis says "DAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HE'S BEHIND YOU!"

Daniel says "... No he isn't."

I waited for the guy in the painting behind me to swing his sword. I could hear everyone telling me to move, but then he swung his sword and i back flipped onto it. Ill then came out of the painting that i was watching and got his hand stuck in the ground.

Ill says "(Groans while trying to pull his arm out of the ground) Damn it... (Hey, He's like Shadow)"

I jumped off of the sword and helped Ill. He got up and looked at me. He then tried to walk away but couldn't because i was holding his arm.

Ill says "... Let go."

Daniel says "No."

Ill says "Let go, Kid."

Daniel says "FIRST OF ALL, I'M NOT A KID! SECOND, I'M NOT GOING TO LET GO UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW!"

Ill then swung his other hand to try to hit me, but missed. I then proceed to twisting his arm the other way and let out a tear. I could hear him scream in pain by this and i let go.

Ill says "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU COULD HAVE TWISTED MY ARM OFF!"

Daniel says "... (Sniffs) Who is she?"

Everyone gasped and Ill took a step back. He then growled at me and turned around, but didn't walk away.

Ill says "... Why is it so important to you?"

Daniel says "... I want to help you. I didn't mean to hurt you like that, but i... I can't just see my friend's like this, I have to help them."

He didn't say anything for a minute and then sighed. I looked down and bit my bottom lip. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Ill there with a sad look. He kinda looked spaced out and worried about telling me.

Ill says "... If you must know... Then listen well, because i'll only tell you all this once and this is to get you to shut up, understood?"

I nodded and took a step back.

Ill says "... (Sad sigh) Here we go..."

* * *

Ill's P.O.V.

It was about six years ago when i met... Her. A beautiful Black Hedgehog with long hair that reached to about her elbow, tied with a ribbon and Sky Blue eyes. The day i met her she was wearing a light blue skirt that reached her knees with a Yellow t-shirt, a pink pendent, long Yellow boots that also reached her knees, Green gloves with a small bracelet, About Amy's height. Anyway, i was walking to the box office when i saw her and i walked up to her. I saw that she was holding a flyer and she gave one to me.

Ill says "What's this?"

? says "(In a cheery voice) A invitation to a costume ball that's starting in a few weeks. You should come, it's going to be great!"

She was a cheery girl, i must say. I took the flyer and walked only about three inch's off when i heard her call out to me.

Ill says "(Sigh) What is it?"

? says "Does that mean your coming?"

Ill says "... Sure, why not."

? says "Great! See you there."

I stood there, staring at her for two minutes until she turned around and giggled shyly. I blushed and walked off. I mean she was cute and all but i had other things to do...

- At the Box office -

When i got there everyone was on the ground, Holding there head's down. I walked up to one of the employee's and got down to his level.

Ill says "Hey, what's going on?"

Employee says "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! THERE ARE CRIMINALS IN HERE ROBBING THIS PLACE!"

Criminals!? I got up and walked to where they could be and spotted them putting stuff in bags. I sighed and beat the mess out of them all and put everything back. As i was walking out the police held guns at me and made me get on my knees. I was then placed under arrest. As i was taken to the car, that girl from before ran up to me and the officer.

? says "What happened here?"

Officer says "This Hedgehog tried to rob this box office-"

Ill says "No i didn't. I stopped the punks that were."

Officer says "You have no proof of it, now do you?"

I growled under my breath until...

? says "Well i saw everything."

She did!? How!? I bet she's just bluffing.

Ill says "Oh yeah? Then what happened?"

? says "You asked an employee about the situation and then beat up these crooks. You then put everything back and when you walked out you were arrested, right?"

They both looked at me and saw that i had a dumbfounded look on my face. How in the world did she see everything!?

Ill says "... Um... Y-Yes...?"

? says "There you go."

Officer says "... Okay. But i'm watching you."

He then let me go and drove off. I looked at the girl who helped me and thanked her.

? says "That's okay. I'm Lenora, You?"

Ill says "... Ill."

Lenora says "That's a strange name for such a nice guy like you."

Ill says "Yeah... Well i have to go get something from here, miss. I think i'll see you later."

I then started to walked back into the office when Lenora grabbed my arm.

Lenora says "I'm going with you."

Ill says "No your not."

Lenora says "Yes i am."

Ill says "No your not."

Lenora says "Yes. I. Am. (Tightens her grip)"

Ill says "No. Your. Not- Ow!'

She hit me in the head and pulled me closer to her.

Lenora: Yes i am and that's the last time i'm going to say it or else i'll get that officer to come and get you, Understand?

I only stood there and put my hands on her stomach and pushed her off of me.

Ill says "Fine. Just keep away."

She smiled and dragged me inside the building. Inside she looked around and kept laughing at me when she looked at me.

Ill says "Why are you laughing at me? (Right now he looks like a copy of Huey, but a Hedgehog of course.)"

Lenora says "(giggles) I'm not laughing at you. It's that. (points at a picture)"

I only looked at Lenora with the same look and then turned back to my P.O box. Even though she's annoying she's... nice. I couldn't help but to smile a bit when i thought of it, but then dropped it and faced her again.

Ill says "Well, i have to go now. Bye."

Lenora just looked at me and smiled. I smirked back and left with only one thing in mind.

Ill says "Thank god she's not following me."

I got outside and saw her standing there, waiting for something.

Lenora says "Oh come on, Ill. Why don't we do something together. Besides, i did save you from getting jail time."

I put on a pout and shook my head. Lenora nodded and put a hand on my cheek.

Lenora says "It's okay, Ill. I'm not going to do anything if that's what's wrong."

Ill says "No, It's n-n-not like that! (Sigh) Ok fine. Where do you want to go?"

Lenora says "Somewhere fun."

Ill says "... Like where?"

Lenora just smiled and grabbed me by my arm again and took us somewhere (More like dragged me). After 20 minutes of walking Lenora stopped and let go of me.

Lenora says "Here."

We were at a theme park, owned by "some guy" i know from way back when we were little. I shrugged and walked in with Lenora close behind. First thing we did was ride a roller coaster three times. Lenora was screaming with joy while i just did nothing. It was okay, but not entertaining. After the ride i got out and tried to walk away when Lenora grabbed me from behind again.

Lenora says "Where are you going?"

Ill says "... Home."

Lenora says "You can't just go home, we just got here."

Ill says "Yeah but i..."

I looked at her sad look and sighed. Deep down i didn't want her to feel sad, but why?

Ill says "(Sigh) ... Alright. Where do you want to go next?"

Lenora says "THE FERRIS WHEEL!"

I looked at her for a second and groaned. She then hit my head and pulled my head up.

Lenora says "Look, Ill. I know i'm really bothering to you but-"

Ill says "Your not bothering. I feel just fine about your happiness it's just..."

Lenora says "What?"

Ill says "... I'm just not into fun like other people are. I like to be on my own."

Lenora says "Oh a lone wolf, eh? Well then i'll just have to fix that."

Ill says "Huh?"

She then took us to the Ferris wheel and stopped midway because she was hungry.

Lenora says "Gr... I'm hungry."

Ill says "I'll get you something."

Lenora says "Really!? Thank you, Ill."

I sat her down on a bench and went to a hotdog stand. While getting the hotdogs i saw myself in a mirror. I looked... happy. I just stared at myself for a minute until i was poked by Lenora.

Lenora says "Hey there, fun shy. Wakie wakie."

Fun shy? What's that?

Ill says "Huh? Oh sorry."

Lenora says "That's okay. let's just go."

She grabbed me AGAIN and dragged me to the ride. Later that day we left to the park. She looked at me and put her head on my shoulder.

Ill says "Did you have fun?"

Lenora says "Of course. Did you Ill?"

Ill says "I guess... You know, your okay."

Lenora says "I am?"

Ill says "Yeah. No one has ever made me have fun before. I've tried with other girls but failed. Your the only one who has ever put a smile on my face."

Lenora says "Hmm... Okay then, Let me see you smile."

Was she joking!? I'm not going to smile just because she told me to. I looked at her and frowned. She then looked away and sniffed. I felt really bad that i made her sad and turned her around and smiled. She smiled back at me and leaned closer to me. I only pushed her head back slowly and took a step back.

Lenora says "Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I-"

I put a hand on her mouth and gave her a reassuring look.

Ill says "It's okay, Lenora. You did nothing wrong. I just..."

Lenora says "I know... It's alright... Thanks for the date, Ill. I'll see you tomorr-"

I then pulled her towards me and kissed her. She was surprised for sure but kissed me back. This lasted for a minute before we had to let go for air. I can't believe i just kissed her like that, What's wrong with me? I then felt arms wrap around me from behind and i looked back to see that Lenora was the one hugging me.

Lenora says "That was really strange, Ill. But i don't mind. If you like me then just say it. I know you want to."

Ill says "no i don't and that was an-"

Lenora says "No it wasn't and you know it. Come on out and say it."

I sat there and thought about it. Did i really like her? I looked down at her hands and put a hand on it.

Ill says "... I like yo-"

Lenora says "You see? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ill says "... I guess not."

We both laughed at this and stood up. We glared into each others eyes for a moment, then walked to Lenora's place.

- At Lenora's house -

Lenora sighed when we got up to her door and she finally let go of my hand. I started to walk away when she grabbed me again.

Ill says "(Sigh) How many times are you going to do that?"

Lenora says "As many times as i have to. I had a great time with you Ill and i can't wait to do this again."

Ill says "... Me too. I guess i'll see you later, right."

Lenora says "Yep. Bye, Ill. (Kisses his cheek)"

I stood there with a dumbfounded look and watched as she walked inside. She giggle at me and waved. I smiled and waved back, then left, wanting tomorrow to be as soon as possible.

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

Wow. So he felt love before, huh? But that didn't explain how he lost her. I looked at him and got up. He got up too and started to leave when he looked at me.

Ill says "Just remember this; If there's someone you love... Do everything you can to protect her. I'll tell you the rest later... When i'm not..."

He looked so sad and pained. I couldn't just stand there, i had to help him.

Daniel says "Look Ill, I know it hurts... But you need to tell us everything you know about Lenora, okay?"

Ill says "Not now... (Looks away)"

Daniel says "Ill. Ill, Look at me. I'm really sorry but I need you to be strong and tell us... Please... I promise it will all work out in the end."

Ill let out a tear and walked over to a chair and sat down in it. He put his head in his hands and let out a sigh.

Ill says "... You really want this, huh?"

I also got in a chair and nodded. I was determined to know everything that happened and listened to what he was going to say next.

Daniel says "Just be strong and tell us. We are your friends, Ill. You can tell us anything."

Ill says "... Fine then... Brace yourselves if you can... because this is going to hurt."

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Oops, Sorry! Cliffhanger again!"

Tim says "Darn it! Stop copying Kytes."

Woody says "WHY!"

David says "Oh shut up, Woody. Wait... Why are you here?"

Woody says "Because of Kytes. I lost to him in Maple story again. I'm going to get that Knehoe if it's the last thing i do!"

Daniel says "AGAIN!?"

Woody says "Again."

Tim says "(laughs) Man you suck! Maybe you should play a game that he doesn't play."

Woody says "Your right, Knehoe."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Watch it, Woody! Remember what happened before..."

Woody says "Fine!"

David says "Anyway, We do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Kytes or Woody or Maple story or any songs mentioned in this chapter."

Daniel says "Only me, the other OC's, the idea of the story, The Baminites, Eminites and EmanI's."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Sorry if anyone was offended by my comment before but it's true, I have seen other writers write like this and it offended me when i had to change it. And now, _Thanks and BYE!"_


	14. Chapter 14

Eminite The Defenders of Mobius Episode 11 Part 3.

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 speaking: " Hello everyone, welcome back to Eminite! We are really sorry for the long wait, but we had editing, writers block at times and a new My Little Pony story. Make sure to read it if you want."

Daniel speaking: " Finally your back! We have all been waiting on you for a long time to continue this!"

BATTLEBOYS2 speaking: " Hey, I said i was sorry! Stop getting all worked up about it and be happy that i'm continuing now."

Daniel speaking: " Your right. I'm sorry."

Tim speaking: " Good. Now enough of the sorry's and back to the story. Oh yes, we will be making a RPG game about our MLP story soon, so fasten your seat belts because you'll be in for a ride. We might also make a game about this fic and the others too."

David speaking: " That's right. And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!"

Daniel speaking: " Aw, I wanted to say that!"

David speaking: " That's a little late now Dan. You can do it in the next chapter."

Daniel speaking: " Huff, Fine."

* * *

Ill's P.O.V.

I sighed as i looked in to Dan's eyes. They really wanted me to continue and couldn't really careless about how i felt. Remembering this wasn't what was making me hurt... It's who...

Ill speaking: " (Sigh) Just remember that when i'm finished, i get to beat the living heck out of you Dan."

Daniel speaking: " (Flinch's in surprise and fear, but then regains his bravery) ... You can do whatever you want after this. I won't mind."

He really isn't going to quit, is he? But he said that i could do whatever i wanted after this, so it can't be that bad... no, why would i say such a thing? Of course it's going to be bad.

Ill speaking: " (Sigh's again) Let's just get this over with..."

* * *

- Back in the past -

You remember the whole " Keldian vs Human" thing, do you? Well... we were a part of it... Let me begin at the parts before that though... It was the day of the ball and i was preparing to go pick up Lenora. Right now i was in a slick black and white suit with a gray tie, pure Silver earrings, a pure Silver wrist watch and Black Dress Shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before walking out the door and saw a package in front of my door.

Ill speaking: " Hm... It's from Clark. I haven't seen him since we were kids."

I picked up the package and walked inside. I sat on the couch in the living room and opened the box. Inside was a letter and a little Dark Blue box on top of something big. I picked up the little box and opened it slowly and saw a Big Diamond inside. I put it down after moment of staring and opened the letter. I was shocked when i finished and dropped it, screaming in fear for the first time.

Letter said " Dear Ill, Long time no see. I didn't think that you were around until Lenora contacted me and told me all about how you were doing. She also told me that you were coming to my Birthday party and wanted me to send you a message about it. I got you some gifts for Lenora and you because i wanted to be a good friend for you after such time being away. Make sure to send a gift my way for tonight! P.S.: Don't look inside the little Dark Blue box. That's for Lenora. The other thing is for the both of you and there's one more thing in there for you only. Enjoy! Oh, and P.S. 2: I hid a cam inside the package just in case you peek in her gift that i want you to give to her. Again, Enjoy!"

After just about ten minutes of screaming i looked inside the package again and pulled out a big box with a Red Ruby on it. I put it down next to and dug in the package one last time and pulled out a treasure chest looking case that contained a bunch of things that me and Clark collected together. there was our photo of Sota Migisaga, our scavenger hunt list and items, our first picture we drew together, a little chain i broke apart that used to be for my old toy (Clark clearly had the other half) and our picture of us together with Sara, Sora, Joe and Luke during our Graduation from high school. It was so good to have some old memories back, but it was time to pick up Lenora for the party. I put everything except for the Diamond back into the package and left.

- At Lenora's house -

I finally got to her house after going to a flower shop and knocked on her door. A moment past before Lenora opened the door and jumped on me.

Lenora speaking excitedly: "ILL! YOUR HERE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

Ill speaking: "... I just got you some flowers. Heh..."

Lenora speaking: "(Gasps) Thank you Sweetie. (Hugs him) You ready to go?

Ill speaking: "Sure am. Oh, i... Uh, Let's just go."

She looked up at me in confusion for a moment, but then released me and went back inside to get her bag. When she came back, she closed her door and locked it and we left hand in hand.

- At Clark's house -

When we got there we rang his door bell and waited for an answer. After a minute we saw a curtain move with him peeking at us and he hid.

Ill speaking: "Come on birthday boy. Open up. We already saw you, there's no need to hide."

Clark speaking: "First, What was our club name?"

I thought long and hard before remembering what it was.

Ill speaking: "It's "Sulicotami Matayucon." right?"

Clark speaking: "... Yes it is Ill! Good job in remembering. Now come in."

He opened the door and let us in.

Clark speaking: "Hey Ill. Long time, no see. I haven't seen you in so long. Glad you could come buddy."

Ill speaking: "Glad to see you too, Clark. Happy Birthday man. I got the pac-"

Clark speaking quietly: "Shuuu! Don't spoil it for... you know who. (Point's at Lenora) Hey Lenora. Thanks for bringing him here. I got that punch you requested yesterday and it's in the living room where everyone else is."

Lenora speaking: "Thanks Clark and Happy Birthday. Ill, i'll see you later."

she kissed my cheek and went into the living room, giving me and Clark some privacy. I looked at Clark and saw that he was staring at me with a smug look on his face.

Ill speaking: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Clark speaking: "... You like Lenora, don't ya? Heh, The way you were looking at her, the things she told me and that kiss tells it all, Ill. Your in love again."

Ill speaking: "I AM- i mean, (Clears his throat) i am not."

Clark speaking: "Yeah. That's what you said about Lisa until you told her your feelings and she dumped you. I know your going to do the same with Lenora. Heh, I guess some people don't change, huh?"

Ill speaking; "... I guess."

We then went into the living room and partied. Hours past by pretty fast and it was time to go home. I waited with Clark and Sara at the front door for Lenora and talked.

Sara speaking: "So how long have you been here, Ill?"

Ill speaking: "A few month now. Here's the address to my house and my phone number. I'll make sure the others get these too."

Clark speaking: "Great. I'll call you and Lenora tomorrow then. All of us can get together and go somewhere."

Ill speaking: "... That would be good."

Sara speaking: "Still the silent type, huh? You've been like that since high school Ill. It's a really good thing that you have Lenora then."

Ill speaking: "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

They started laughing loudly and i pouted, but quickly put it off when i saw Lenora coming this way.

Lenora speaking: "What are they laughing for, Ill?"

Ill speaking: "You don't wanna know. Well, we'll see you guys later."

Lenora speaking: "Yeah, Bye Sara. Bye Clark."

Sara and Clark speaking in unison: "Bye you two lovebirds. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

I just growled and started walking away until Lenora grabbed my hand.

Lenora speaking: "What's going on, Ill?"

Ill speaking: "... (Sigh) They're laughing at me."

Lenora speaking: "Why is that? Did you do that funny trick with the candle and needle again?"

Ill speaking: "NO! They just called me the "Silent type" and us "Lovebirds"."

Clark speaking: "It's true!"

Ill speaking: "SHUT UP!"

Clark speaking: "Sorry."

Lenora speaking: "Well it is kinda true, sweetie. (Sigh) I'm tired. Could you walk me home?"

I nodded and picked her up. I then looked at a laughing Clark and growled again. Clark flinched and ran inside his house and locked the door.

Ill speaking: "Yeah, You better run."

Lenora speaking: "_Ill_."

Ill speaking: "Sorry."

We then left to her house happily without anything happening.

- Back at Lenora's house -

(Imagine or play Musique pour la tristesse de Xion here.)

When we got back, Lenora opened the door and went inside. I went in too and sat on the couch, holding Lenora's gift in my hand. She came back with some drinks a moment later and sat next me. We stayed silent for a while until i put a hand on hers.

Lenora speaking: "Huh? Uh, Yes Ill?"

Ill speaking: "... I uh... have something for you."

I showed her the Blue box and opened it, showing her the Diamond inside. She gasped in surprise and gave me a kiss before taking the box.

Lenora speaking: "OMG Ill! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! Where did you get this Diamond?"

Ill speaking: "I uh... Bought it. For you."

Lenora speaking: "Thank you Ill... (Sigh) I love y- IT! Heh heh..."

Ill speaking: "... I love you too."

Lenora speaking: "Huh? R-Really?"

Ill speaking: "Yes. I have... for a while now. I guess it was... since that night..."

Lenora speaking: "... I remember that night. That night when you suddenly kissed me and told me that you loved me the first time. I could never forget that night... or that kiss..."

We looked into each others eyes and slowly leaned closer. For the first time in my life, I couldn't care about anything else but this right now and i didn't want anything to ruin this for us. I could feel her steady breathing on my nose and her small nose on mine. We then closed our eyes and kissed. The next thing i noticed when i opened my eyes was me on the couch with a blanket on me, meaning that i must have fallen asleep here. I got up off the couch and walked into Lenora's room. She was peacefully sleeping on her bed with a Twilight sparkle doll in her arms. I quietly closed the door and went into her kitchen to make her breakfast. A little while later while i was cooking, i heard someone coming downstairs tiredly. It must be Lenora.

Ill speaking: "Good morning, Lenora! I'm making you breakfast today! Go take a shower while i finish this, okay?"

Lenora speaking tiredly: "Uh, okay Ill. Thanks."

I heard her going back upstairs and i continued to cook. I finished before i heard the shower water run and decided to run home quickly. But before i do that, i better tell Lenora that i'm heading home to shower.

Ill speaking: "Hey, Lenora? I'm heading home to go shower! I'll be back later, okay?"

Lenora speaking: "Oh okay! Be sure to come back, alright? I'll call Clark when i come out!"

Ill speaking: "Okay. Oh, and thanks for letting me stay."

Lenora speaking: "Your welcome."

I then ran out of the house and headed home. After i got out of the shower and got dressed, i looked for the package Clark gave me and found it in a different place.

Ill speaking: "Now how did it get there?"

I picked it up and ran back to Lenora's. When i got back, she was happily eating her breakfast with Twilight next to her and decided to spy on her through the window. First; She picked up Twilight and swung her around like she was a baby and saying stuff like "Oh Twilight. I can't wait for Ill to come back." and "What would you do if you were trying to fit in with new people like Ill?". Then she got up, put the dish's away and ran upstairs and got Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. I knew she couldn't hear me laughing myself to no end because she was to busy with her "Friends" and just decided to go in before she put them away.

Ill speaking still trying to hold his laugh: "Lenora, I'm back."

Lenora speaking: "You are!? I mean uh, Hi Ill. I'm in the kitchen."

Ill speaking: "Alright. (Snickers quietly) so have you called Clark yet?"

I could just hear her putting her dolls away from here and tried my hardest to hold myself.

Lenora speaking: "Oh, yes i have. He said that he's getting everyone else together before coming to pick us up. I guess that leave's us to ourselves for awhile."

She then came in the living room where i was waiting and sat in a chair.

Lenora speaking: "So you want to talk or something?"

Ill speaking: "About last night? Sure. What happened before i fell asleep?"

Lenora stayed quiet for a moment before answering.

Lenora speaking: "Well... you proposed to me, carrying a Golden ring with a Beautiful Red Ruby on it in a nice Blue case. I have it right here."

She showed me the ring and gave it to me.

Lenora speaking: "If you want it back-"

Ill speaking: "No. It's yours. but i would like to propose to you again if that's okay with you."

Lenora speaking: "Really? You really want to do that for me?"

Ill speaking: "Yes. Because... I love you."

She happily nodded and gave me the ring. I then got on one knee and faced the front of the box to her side.

Ill speaking: "Lenora Sofia Hedgehog... (Opens the box) Will you marry me?"

Lenora speaking: "... You already know the answer is yes Ill. I love you."

She jumped on me and kissed me. I happily returned the kissed and got us up.

Ill speaking: "I love you too, Lenora."

Just then, the door bell rang. I put Lenora down and went to answer the door. At the door was Clark and Sara, waiting for us.

Clark speaking: "Well well, it looks like they're here. You two lovebirds ready to go?"

Ill speaking: "Ok, one: Me and Lenora have something we want to tell you all and two: Don't do what i think your going to do."

Clark chuckled nervously and took a step back while Sara pouted.

Sara speaking: "Oh stop it Ill. You shouldn't be like that to your friends after a long time. So, ya'll ready to go now?"

Me and Lenora nodded and joined the others in the car. Clark and Sara then got in and we drove off to somewhere. While we were driving, We talked about old times and had some laughs here and there.

Clark speaking: "So, What is it that you and Lenora want to tell us?"

Lenora speaking: "We'll tell you when we get there, okay? And i'm telling you, it's going to blow your minds."

Clark speaking: "Really? Well then i can't wait. Oh, We're here."

We stopped at a I-hop and got out of the car. After we went in and got our seats, me and Clark went into the restroom to wash our hands.

Clark speaking: "So you gonna tell me now?"

Ill speaking: "We're going to tell everyone, Clark. I'm not going to spoil it for you. Lenora would kill me if i did."

Clark speaking: "HA! I knew it! You do like Lenora! There's no hiding it from me!"

I just silently dried my hands and left the restroom. As i was walking back to everyone else i saw Luke standing on the table like he was a king with a sword in his hand, laughing with the others. I smiled a small one as i sat next to Lenora and looked at her.

Lenora speaking: "There you are. Where's Clark?"

Ill speaking: "In the restroom."

Clark speaking: "No i'm not. I'm right here."

He poked me from behind my ear and laughed when i yelped in surprise. Everyone else joined him and then stopped after a moment.

Joe speaking: "Alright, enough everyone. We don't want to embarrass Ill before he and Lenora tell us there secret, right?"

Everyone except me and Lenora nodded and sat down.

Lenora speaking: "Well... The thing is... (Show's them the ring on her finger) We're engaged.

Everyone gasped loudly and fell out of there seat's. Clark was the first to get up before everyone else and took a deep breath.

Clark speaking: "Huff, huff, huff, (Sigh) That's better. Now... YOUR WHAT!?"

Ill speaking: "You did hear her, didn't you? We're engaged. We're going to get married."

They were purely stunned by this. Usually you would be happy with your friend getting married, but they looked like we were crazy.

Sora speaking: "That's... AMAZING!"

Joe speaking: "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR FINALLY GETTING MARRIED! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!"

So for the rest of the day we talked and laughed and partied in I-hop, bothering just about everyone else that was in here before going home.

- A few months later -

It's been a few months later since our time at I-hop and it was the day of the wedding. I was in a Black tuxedo with a Red Rose in my hand. Clark was my best man today and he couldn't be any happier.

Clark speaking: "Alright man, You ready for this?"

Ill speaking: "Not really."

Clark speaking: "Good. Now get out there."

He opened the doors and walked with me and Luke (The ring bearer) through the path. I nervously looked at the people that were here, including my mom, my dad, my two brothers and sister.

Clark speaking: "Don't worry Ill. Now just stand right here."

I did as told and stood there, waiting for Lenora to come through those doors in her dress. As the doors opened, i nervously looked at the ground before looking back at the door and saw Lenora in her Angelic White dress, walking towards me. She also looked nervous and slowed her paced every few seconds.

Sara speaking: "It's okay Lenora. We know your nervous, but just know that we'll be right here with you 'till the very end, ok?"

Lenora speaking: "... Okay."

Lenora finally came up and looked at me. The middle aged man next to us coughed loudly and looked at me with a disgust. He actually seemed very familiar, like i knew him somewhere.

Man speaking: "Ahem, do you, Corren "Ill" Andrew Hedgehog, take this gem of a beauty as your beloved wife?"

Ill speaking: "... I do."

Heh, This isn't so hard, i guess.

Man speaking: "And do you, Lenora Sofia Hedgehog, take this... man as you husband?"

Lenora speaking: "... I do."

Man speaking: "Then i hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I grabbed her hands softly and kissed her. We could hear the sounds of everyone cheering around us and jumping out of there seats. Me and Lenora looked at everyone and smiled, knowing that this was going to be a long and enchanting day for us.

- A year later -

(Note: you might know what happens here if you read the first chapter.)

It's been a year and we were going to have a baby in about one more month. We couldn't be any happier and decided to go out.

Ill speaking: "So where do you think we could go, Sweetie?"

Lenora speaking: "Not sure. Maybe a movie?"

Ill speaking: "Sure, if you want to."

I walked into the living room where she was and helped her out of her chair. She thanked me and walked to the bedroom to get dressed. Just then, the ground started to shake and i heard a whurring noise outside. I looked out the window and saw a bunch of Keldians all around the place, wrecking cars and destroying buildings.

(Play Night of Fate here)

I then heard Lenora scream from the bedroom and i hurried there before something happened to her. When i got there, a Keldian with a drill was walking closer to Lenora and was shaking it's head in multiple different ways.

Lenora speaking: "ILL, HELP ME!"

I ran towards the Keldian and carefully kicked the drill out of his hand, then kicked him in the face, sending him flying out the window. I ran towards Lenora to see if she was okay and helped her up.

Lenora speaking: "Thank you Ill! I didn't know what was going to happened to me before you came!"

Ill speaking: "I know, Lenora. It's going to be okay. We have to get out of here before they come back, now!"

She nodded and grabbed my hand. We then ran out of the house and into the car. We saw a bunch of people running towards the edge of town and decided to drive there. A minute later a Keldian stomped on the car and screamed at us. I got out of the car and fought him while Lenora was in the car, crying in fear. After i got rid of him, i ran to Lenora's side of the car and got her out.

Lenora speaking fearfully: "What do you think is happening here, Ill?"

Ill speaking: "I'm not sure. but it looks like we'll have to join everyone else on foot. Come on!"

We then joined everyone else that was there and ran in the direction they were going in. A moment pasted before Lenora was grabbed by a Keldian and dragged into an alley.

Lenora speaking: "NO! GET OFF ME! ILL!"

Ill speaking: "YOU LET GO OF MY WIFE, YOU BUCKET HEAD!"

I followed them into the alley and stopped when i saw a bunch of them in front of me, ready to kill me with there weapons. I charged at them at full speed and jumped into the air, grabbing two of there heads. I then threw them at two more and kicked a third Keldian in the stomach. Before i could get the one that had Lenora, i was stabbed in the back by a sword and another one in the stomach by a spear. I cried in pain and was on my knees. Before i was about to be stabbed by another Keldian, a Keldian that looked like me crashed on one of them and used he swords to stab two more in the head.

Keldian speaking: "You two okay? I'll get rid of these guys! Just get out of here and fast!"

Lenora ran to my side and picked me up. I heard her say "Thank you" to our hero and me and then hugged me.

Lenora speaking: "It's going to okay Honey. I'll get us out of here."

I slowly got up with her help and we walked back to the street were everyone else was. When we got there, I grabbed a man's shirt and dragged him towards me.

Man speaking frightened to the max: "Please, don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong, i swear!"

Ill speaking: "Look, no one is going to hurt you. Just tell us where your going."

Man speaking: "We-We're heading to the space center. No one is safe here on earth anymore."

Lenora speaking: "What do you mean?"

Man speaking: "Th-This isn't the only place where this is happening. It's happening all over the world. It's madness i tell you! Most of mankind is already gone in just a few hours. This town is the last place that's being attacked by those... those... Monsters!"

This was insane. Most of humankind was already gone, just like that!? We had to get to that space center, and quick!

Ill speaking: "Come on. There's not that much time before they come back for us! Let's get to that center now!"

I let go of the man's shirt and grabbed Lenora's hand again and we ran off towards the space center. A few minute's of running later we heard gun shot's and bombs exploding all around us. We ran as fast as we could to the station until we saw Clark and the others waiting for us.

Ill speaking: "Clark!? What are you and everyone else doing here!?"

Clark speaking: "HIDING, YOU DOLT! Look, we don't know what's going on, but we sure know as hell that we are not moving from this spot!"

Lenora speaking: "But guys, This is a bad place to be! Come with us to the space center! That's where we're going."

Sara speaking: "And why would we want to move from this spot, just to go see some stuff, Lenora!"

Lenora speaking: "We aren't going there to see stuff! Everyone in the city is heading there because Earth is not safe anymore! And Ill is hurt bad!"

They looked at my wounds and gasped.

Joe speaking: "Why didn't you just say so!? Come here Ill, old buddy."

Joe and Clark carried me and everyone else got there things and we continued to the center. I looked at the sky and saw a missile coming towards us and jumped off Joe's back.

Joe speaking: "ILL!? WHAT ARE YOU DO-"

Everyone looked up and saw the missile coming there way and picked up there pace's.

Lenora speaking: "COME ON EVERYONE! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

Lenora then fell on her hands and struggled to get up. I ran to her aid and helped her up and before i knew it, a Keldian cut my back.

Ill speaking: "GAH! ... DAMN IT!"

I turned around and punched the thing that cut me in the face. Clark then jumped on it and stepped on it's chest, killing it. I looked at Clark and slowly fell to the ground, slowly losing my energy.

Everyone speaking altogether: "ILL!"

Ill speaking: "... I'll be... okay..."

Lenora speaking terrified: "No your not Ill! You really need help. ARGH! If only we had a medical kit or something."

Lenora and Clark picked me up and safely got all of us to the center. Clark put my legs down and looked around for a rocket that we could us, since everyone else was using the others. He then spotted one and called us over to it.

Clark speaking: "Luke, Help me open this."

Luke speaking: "Right."

After a moment they got the doors open and went in. Sara, Joe and Sora went in before helping me get Lenora inside. Before i could even touch the ship, i was shot in the back again and fell to the ground.

Lenora speaking: "ILL, COME ON! GET UP, ILL! PLEASE!"

The doors started to close on her and she started to cry.

Ship "Speaking": "SYSTEMS ON AUTOMATIC. DOORS CLOSING IN ONE MINUTE."

Lenora speaking: "No... NO NO NO, ILL! ILL, GET UP! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON US!"

Ill speaking: "... Le... Nora... Please... Don't worry about me... I will always be with you... No matter where you go..."

Lenora speaking: "No Ill, don't say that! I'm not going to leave you here to die!"

Ill speaking: "... You... You don't have any other... choice... Lenora, honey... I will not leave you... I would never do that... And i promise that i will be with you forever... Take good care of our baby, Lenora... And tell he/she that... Daddy is with them too."

Lenora speaking: "... I will and i promise that i will be with you too... (Sniffs) I love you, Corren."

Ill speaking: "And i love you too, Lenora."

And with that, the doors closed. I watched the ship descend into Space and let out a few tears, wishing her good luck and have a good life without me. A second later, two Keldians walked up to me and smirked. They pulled out there weapons and stabbed me to death.

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

... So that's it... He lost his... Wife. I never thought someone like him could... lose so much. I looked at Ill and saw that he was crying his eyes out. I felt so bad and regret took over me. My core boiled with sadness and hurt, wanting to help Ill out. I got up and hugged him tightly, patting his back as softly as i could. I wasn't going to stand here and watch my friend cry and not do anything to make him feel better.

Daniel speaking: "... Ill. I promise that if i ever find a way to get your wife back, then i'll do it. No matter what it takes. I know what it's like to lose someone who's really special to you... I've been down that road... and i will do everything i can to get you off that road."

Ill just continued to cry, but hugged me back and calmed down after an hour. For this one time only, i'm glad that i was patient for someone and i really couldn't care what time it was right now. I released Ill and took a step back, giving him space to do whatever he wanted to me.

Daniel speaking: "As i promised before. You can do whatever you want to me. Whatever makes you feel better. Just know that i will always be with you till the very end and will do everything i can to help you out... because i'm your friend."

He just stayed still and shuck his head. I hummed in confusion to why he wasn't hurting me.

Ill speaking: "... No... That wouldn't be... right of me... to just hurt you. I made a promise to Lenora... that i would make new friends... and to always help when they need me... and i am not going to let her down... Ever."

He then turned around and looked at Shadow, feeling sorry for hurting him.

Ill speaking: "I know that i hurt you and i know that your angry at me... But if you can find it in her heart to forgive me like i forgive you... Then that would make me feel a little better. You can be as angry as you want... but... just forgive me."

Everyone looked at Shadow, hoping that he would forgive Ill. He just sat there and stared at Ill with a blank look until replying.

Shadow speaking: "... Fine."

With that, everyone sighed with relief. I looked at Ill one last time before leaving the room to get ready for our rescue mission.

Daniel speaking: "... Well that was painful and nice to hear. Ill was married and had lots of friends too. But lost them all together that day... I will help Ill in anyway i can and be the best friend he ever had. And don't worry Silver... We haven't forgotten you."

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 speaking: "Finally finished! That took two days to finish and its the longest chapter i've ever written."

Daniel speaking: "That was the saddest thing i ever heard. but the romance and comedy wasn't hard to miss."

BATTLEBOYS2 speaking: "WASN'T HARD TO MISS!? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

Daniel speaking nervously: "N-N-Nothing."

David speaking: "(Sigh) Anyway, We do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or My Little Pony or anyone, anything or anyplace we mentioned. they belong to there owners."

Daniel speaking: "We own Me, This story, the other OC's, Some of the things we mentioned, the Eminite's and the Baminite's."

Tim speaking: "And now,_ Thanks and BYE!"_


	15. Chapter 15

Eminite The Defenders of Mobius Episode 12.

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 speaking: "Hello everyone! Welcome back to Eminite: the Defenders of Mobius!"

David speaking: "We just want to say before we start the chapter is that we started a poll on our profile, so if you want to go see it then don't be afraid to check it out."

Tim speaking: "And to be familiar of it, read our MLP Fic so it won't be confusing."

(Dan comes in with a radio.)

Daniel speaking: "HEY, LISTEN TO THIS!"

BATTLEBOYS2 speaking: "Don't yell, Daniel! We can hear you just fine!"

Daniel speaking: "Sorry about that, but here. listen to this."

Someone speaking in radio: "BATTLEBOYS2, David Taisuki, Timothy Ashwell and Daniel Hedgehog. If you four are listening to this, then get ready because i'm coming for you. Clyde signing out."

Tim and David speaking: "CLYDE!? NNNOOOOOOO!"

BATTLEBOYS2 speaking: "G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Got to find h-h-h-h-hiding spot, now! Clyde must not find me! I hide."

Daniel speaking: "Don't you guys worry one bit. I'll deal with him."

Others speaking in unison: "YOU WILL!?"

Daniel speaking: "Of course. I don't like that Clyde fellow hurting my friends and if he thinks he's going to get his hands on you, well he better think twice."

BATTLEBOYS2 speaking: "OH THANK YOU, DAN! We're forever in your debt!"

David speaking: "We truly are! And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!"

Disclaimers: We do not own STH or any of Sega's characters. We only own our OC's (Except Spencer and Noah, They belong to Werewolf lover99).

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

A day after Ill told his story, we were ready to save Silver with a plan at hand finally. After getting dressed up and geared, we headed to our destination. At the car that Tails mentioned, Everyone gave there attention to me so that they could get there assignment.

Daniel speaking: "Okay everyone, You know the plan. Let me just explain one more time just in case. Me, Blaze, Sonic, Amy, Ill and Angelic are going inside while Espio, Charmy and Becky search out here. Tails, Gear, If we don't come out in a few hours, Create a way inside and Crash, Knuckles and Venus will come inside for us. I'm not sure about what may happen in there, but i sure do know that we will save Silver and come out alive. Ready everyone?"

Everyone speaking: "READY!"

Cream speaking: "Just be careful in there, everyone."

Daniel speaking: "Don't worry about us. We'll get Silver and come out safely. I promise."

Rouge speaking: "Then hurry up and go, silly."

Daniel speaking: "Great! Then Let's Roll!"

The mentioned team then headed inside the dark, cold place. Inside, it was as dark as Gear mentioned, so we started to look around for a light switch, but kept bumping into each other.

Sonic speaking: "OUCH! WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!"

Daniel speaking: "Well i'm sorry, Sonic, but it's so dark. do you really think i know where you even are?"

Sonic just nervously laughed and patted my leg.

Sonic speaking: "GAH! WHO'S LEG IS THIS!?"

Daniel speaking: "That's mine, Sonic."

Sonic speaking: "Oh, ha ha ha, Sorry."

Angelic then turned on the lights and winked at me.

Angelic speaking: "Found it."

Daniel speaking: "Great job, Angelic. Now, where's Silver?"

The room we were in was full of scrap and junk like gear said it would, so getting though here was going to be a little hard.

Tageis speaking: "Careful for traps, everyone. Who knows what could be here."

Ill speaking: "I was actually about to say the same thing."

We started to look around for Silver or anything that could be useful until Blaze called us. In front of her was a giant door with weird writings on it.

Angelic speaking: "In ta moka no saiyo". "No one can enter without the EmanI" Gear said, right?"

Daniel speaking: "Yes. He said that the EmanI was somewhere... around here..."

I looked around the area and didn't see any lights besides the light that lit the room for us. I walked over to a pile of junk and climbed up to the top and saw a Emerald piece.

Daniel speaking: "Is this a EmanI?"

Angelic speaking: "Why yes it is! You found it! Bring it over here befo- DANIEL, BEHIND YOU!"

I swiftly turned around and saw a Headless Horseman raise his sword at me and jumped back.

(Play King Bulblin & Lord Bullbo music here.)

Horseman speaking: "You who has taken my EmanI, Return it to me or face my wrath!"

Daniel speaking: "I need it to help my friend. He's somewhere in here and we need this to open that door over there."

The horseman raised his sword in the air and made a barrier around us, preventing me from escaping. the horse neighed before charging at me and turned to my left.

Daniel speaking: "And that's going to do anything to me how?"

The Horseman didn't say anything, but just kept riding past me. i started to chase him before he did anything and jumped on his back.

Daniel speaking: "Why hello there. Why don't we just forget that i took it and give it back, huh?"

Horseman speaking: "That would be good, but i still cannot let you pass that door. Under Dark Daniel's orders, i must keep you from going though."

DD!? This is DD's doing!? Oh, am i going to get him.

Daniel speaking: "But uh, i am Dark Daniel. (Makes himself sound like DD) See? I'm right here."

The horseman pushed me off the horse and disappeared.

Horseman speaking: "You lying fool! You really think i'm stupid? Because of your ignorance, i will destroy you and your friends!"

He then appeared behind me and cut my back. i groaned in pain as i got up and saw the Horseman riding around in circles again. a bunch of lasers started appearing behind the horse every few steps it took and they started to charged towards me.

Daniel speaking: "Gah! Get away from me. Look, i'm sorry if it seems like i'm stealing from you, but we really need this. Please try to understand."

Horseman speaking: "Give it back! Give it back! GIVE IT BACK!"

I didn't know what to do. Should i give back the EmanI or use it to save Silver? I watched the horseman ride around very carefully and decided to run in the other direction. As the lasers were about to hit me, i jumped over the horse and grabbed it's tail. I let go of the tail as soon as he was hit and put Tageis in my hand.

Daniel speaking: "Ready Tageis?"

Tageis speaking: "Only when you are."

I nodded and put him into my left hand, fusing our power together. The Horseman appeared by my side and kicked me hard before i could even see him and appeared again under me. Before he was able to kick me again, i disappeared and reappeared above him and stomped on his head, sending him down to the ground with a big crash. I landed next to him and got on my knee's.

Daniel speaking: "Hey. Hey, wake up. I'm sorry that i hurt you, but i need your EmanI to save a friend of mine and i am asking for your permission to use it until we're done. I promise to return it to you when we're finished."

Horseman speaking: "Huff, Huff, Huff. I want to say no... but you seem honest enough to do as you say. You may use it as long as you bring it back to me when finished."

Daniel speaking: "Anything you say. Can you stand, sir?"

Horseman speaking: "Please, just call me Elfmen. That is my name and yes, I can stand. Allow me to get rid of the barrier."

He destroyed the barrier and disappeared. I walked over to everyone else and smiled.

Daniel speaking: "Got it. Now for this door here..."

I put the EmanI on the door and waited for something to happen, until everything started to shake. After a moment of shaking, the door started to open and everything stopped shaking as soon as the door was opened completely.

Sonic speaking: "Well that was something. Let's go in."

We walked in quietly and heard the door close behind us.

Amy speaking: "Ah! Now how are we going to get back?"

Ill speaking: "We'll find a way, after we find Silver that is."

We continued to walk in this dark, creepy hallway for a few minute before i bumped into a door and yelped. I got up and dusted myself off as soon as i got up and touched the door in front of us.

Sonic speaking: "And where do you think this leads?"

Ill speaking: "nobody can be to sure, Sonic. We just got here."

Daniel speaking: "Maybe i can use the EmanI here too. Stand back everyone."

I pulled the EmanI out of my packet and put it on the door. Slowly the door opened and revealed a cage with Someone we all know and love, Silver the Hedgehog.

Everyone speaking: "SILVER!"

He was sleeping peacefully until we cried out his name and fearfully woke up.

Silver speaking: "Huh? What is it now, DD? Wait... GUYS! YOUR HERE! FINALLY, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! (Gasps) Daniel, is that you? I can't believe your alive! We thought you were dead that day when you disappeared.

Daniel speaking: "Yeah well, i'm not and i'm here with everyone else to get you out of here. Do you remember who took you?"

Silver speaking: "Yes. It was Eggman, but not alone. Eggman Nega was here yesterday, talking about something that had to do with you, Dan. And maybe DD too."

Great. I should have known that DD would have something to do with this and i've heard of Eggman, but who is Eggman Nega?

Daniel speaking: "Silver, how long has it been since Eggman or Eggman Nega been here?"

Silver speaking: "A few hours ago. They will be back soon. You guys better hurry up and get me out of here."

I nodded and took a step back. I saw a Red Gem on the top of the cage and climbed up to check it. It looked normal, so i touched it, causing the ground to shake again.

Sonic speaking: "DANIEL! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Daniel speaking: "I only touched this gem here-"

Silver speaking: "WHAT!? Why would you do that?! You just awakened the cage!"

Daniel speaking: "Awakened the cage? How in the world does a cage have life?"

The cage started to move around a lot, answering my question with a roar.

Silver speaking: "EVERYONE GET BACK!"

We all ran to the door and waited there, except of me because another barrier was formed in front of me before i knew it.

(Play Zant's battle music here.)

I looked at the ground and saw Chains break loose, trying to hit me. I jumped out of the way of the first Chains, but got smacked in the face by another and two more tied me up. I easily broke free and ran around the cage that Silver was in and jumped towards it, until i was smacked again. I got up and saw the chains charging for me and ran past them.

Daniel speaking: "GAH! Ah! No!"

A chain vortex was made around me and trapped me. The chains then dived towards me at high speed and i ran past all of them with out a scratch. to our surprise, the chains had life too as they screeched at me and dashed towards me again. I looked at the chains and then at the cage and got an idea. I got up and signaled the chains to chase me towards the cage and started running towards it.

Daniel speaking: "Wrong way, idiots. I'm over here! Come here if you want me."

Silver speaking: "Daniel, what are you doing!? Run!"

Daniel speaking: "No can do, Silver. I could careless about myself right now. It's you that i'm worried about and i'm going to get you out of there!

When i was next to the cage, i jumped on top of it and waited for the chains to come towards me.

Daniel speaking: "HEY, OVER HERE! COME AND GET ME IF YOU WANT ME THAT BAD!"

Chains speaking: "(Screech's) Kill him! Kill every single bit of him!"

Blaze speaking: "Daniel! Get out of the way!"

I nodded and jumped over the chains, wanting them to come near me. They all broke the gem that was on the cage and fell to the ground, lifeless. the ground started to shake again and the cage started to change shape.

Amy speaking: "What's going on? Why is that cage changing form?"

Ill speaking: "We're not sure, Amy! (Gasps) Duck!"

Everyone dropped down to the ground as soon as they saw the giant chains that was coming out of the cage and gasped again. The cage started to become some kind of monster with Silver inside as a prisoner. It has a giant eye, looking straight at me, giant long tentacles made of chains and a Red Gem on the top of it's head. That must be it's life source.

Silver speaking horrified: "GAH! Help me!"

Daniel speaking: "DON'T WORRY SILVER! I'M COMING!"

I jumped on one of it's chains and ran towards the jewel at full speed, until another chain smacked me off and smashed me to the ground. I tried my hardest to get up, but a tentacle was pushing me down deeper into the ground, preventing me from moving from this spot.

Angelic speaking: "Daniel!"

Tageis speaking: "Daniel, It's... so... (Grunts) strong... We have to... push our... power... further."

Daniel speaking: "I... know... Maybe we can... (Grunts too) Try... our new move we've... been practicing... Anything to... Get us... out of this."

As i pushed, i focused our power into something else and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and felt our power grow 20% higher then before, making us strong enough to push the tentacle off of us. I got up and ran towards everyone else, even though i couldn't get through to them and ran towards the cage again. i dodged every tentacle that got in my way and jumped over the cage, landing near a cord that was plugged into it.

Daniel speaking: "No way, this cage is a machine!"

Tageis speaking: "Quickly Daniel, Pull it out!"

I nodded and started to run to the other end of the cord, until a tentacle grabbed my legs.

Daniel speaking: "Gah, Get off of me, you stupid monster! Dragon Fireball!"

I destroyed the tentacle with my fireball and continued to the cord, dodging every tentacle that kept coming and destroyed them too. As i reached the cord, someone appeared in front of me and stepped on my hands.

? speaking: "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little pip squeak that DD mentioned. It's very nice too finally meet you."

Sonic, Amy and Blaze speaking angrily: "DR. EGGMAN!?"

Daniel speaking: "Gah! So your the- Grr... one that took- Gah Silver. Your going to pay for this."

Dr. Eggman speaking: "Oh really? Not when i have someone here that could easily take you down and destroy you. Dark Daniel, Why don't you come out and show yourself?"

DD appeared out of the darkness with a angered expression on him. He faced me and smirked.

DD speaking: "So the story is true. You actually survived that explosion that day. I'm glad that i still have a vessel to use for later, when you die."

Daniel speaking: "You still think that i'm going to help you!? It's not going to happen, EVER!"

Eggman started to push down on my hand even harder, making my pain even worse.

Dr. Eggman speaking: "You better change your mind while you can before i squash your hands like a pancake!"

DD speaking: "No Dr. We have an agreement, remember?"

An agreement!? They're working together!?

Daniel speaking: "... Look, my friend is in there and i will not give up on saving him. I promised my friends that we would return safely to them and also that i would return an EmanI to a Headless Horseman. If you don't get off my hands in one minute, i will not care how bad i hurt you. But will not kill, that you can count on."

DD speaking: "... Like we could really care, But i still need you alive. Dr, Get off of him. He's still useful to me and i will not stand to see him dead yet. If anyone kills him, then they will feel my hands on there bones. He's my target, not yours."

Eggman then got off of my hands and walked towards everyone else, grinning slyly.

DD speaking: "I will take my leave now, but i will be back for you, Daniel the Hedgehog. Mark my words, you will be mine."

DD left the room and left something behind. I got up and pulled the cord before grabbing whatever he left, deactivating the cage. The barrier disappeared and the monster cage spit out Silver, landing on Eggman.

Silver and Eggman speaking: "(Groans in pain) ... YOU!?"

Sonic speaking: "Dr. Eggman, You better leave before you get a serious beating."

Dr. Eggman speaking: "Oh, So your going to hurt me? I better protect myself then."

Eggman pulled out a box with a Red button on it and pushed it. He dropped it and waited for something to happen. The small box started to grow and break it's self apart and reattach it's self into a giant robot.

Dr. Eggman speaking: "(Laughing evilly) Say hello to my "EGG COLLOSSOR"!"

Just then, The roof exploded, revealing everyone that was outside coming in.

Crash speaking: "Heh, So your Dr. Eggman, huh? I need to have a "Word" with you."

Knuckles speaking: "Me too."

Daniel speaking: "(Sighs heavily) Gear! I thought i told ou to wait a few hours."

Gear speaking: "What, I couldn't wait any longer and you have Silver now. Come on if your finished here."

I wanted to come, but i made a promise to someone and i had to keep it.

Daniel speaking: "Sorry everyone. You all go without me. i have to return something to someone i made a promise to. I'll be back as soon as i'm done."

Blaze speaking: "I'll go with you."

I nodded and ran to the door. I opened it and grabbed Blaze's hand.

Daniel speaking: "I'm gonna go really fast. Hold on to my hand, Blaze."

Blaze speaking: "... Okay."

We then ran to the entrance of the place and looked around for Elfman. I found him laying on the ground, pretending to be dead while whining like a little kid.

Elfman speaking: "Oh why, why must this world be so cruel? Wa, wa, wa."

Daniel speaking: "Uh, What the heck are you doing?"

Elfman speaking: "GAH! Don't sneak up on Headless people like that."

Daniel speaking: "Uh, sorry. anyway, As i promised, Your EmanI."

He looked at it and took it slowly. He thanked me and turned to stone, just the way i found him. I called Blaze over and she came over. I looked at her leg and saw some blood on it.

Daniel speaking: "Blaze, your leg! What happened to you?"

Blaze speaking: "Oh that? It's nothing, really. Don't worry about me."

I shook my head and grabbed her leg softly. Tageis started to glow a green color and Blaze's leg was all better.

Blaze speaking: "How did you do that?!"

Daniel speaking: "I'm not sure. I'm still getting used to my powers. We have to go now, ready?"

Blaze speaking: "Sure am."

I picked up Blaze and ran back to everyone else. When we got there, Eggman was tied up by Tails and Gear while Crash kept hitting the robot he was in.

Crash speaking: "Take this, this and THIS!"

Robot speaking: "ARRRRRGGGGHHH!"

Everyone just watched and laughed at the poor robot, not feeling sorry for it one bit.

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 speaking: "And that's over. For readers who read this, If you have any OC's that you want me to add, PM or Review about them and i'll do my best to add them to the story. Oh, and if it's okay, I'd like your permission to use them in my RPG game i'll be making soon."

David speaking: "Oh yes, just to let you all know, We won't be continuing this until our Christmas Special is finished and after we add at least one new Chapter to Cupid and Zei. We're finally able to see AB again, so Cupid and Zei fans, be ready for another chapter of that tomorrow."

Tim speaking: "Yeah, yeah. now if you two are finished with your yapping, Can we close this now?"

Daniel speaking: "Why, You want to leave or something?"

Tim speaking: "Yes and only because... Um... I kinda let someone in here sadly."

(Clyde appears.)

Clyde speaking: "There you are! Come here!"

BATTLE, David and Daniel speaking: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Tim speaking quietly and fearfully: "Sorry. And now, _Thanks and BYE!"_


End file.
